Season Five: Old and New
by MissShawnaAlice
Summary: Continuation of Season Four. Old mixes with new as the RSO team expands to incorporate several new members. Follow the team as they deal with the ups and downs that life in Rescue always seems to bring.
1. 5-1: From Melbourne to Sydney

_EPISODE 5.1 – From Melbourne to Sydney_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica and Mikayla are my own creations._

* * *

Lara awoke to a screaming child again at four am, and swung her legs out of bed, trying to swipe the sleep from her eyes. Exhaustion was catching up to her quickly, and she was supposed to be going back to work in a few weeks. She stumbled from her bed, and walked into the nursery.

"Mikayla," she said blearily. She picked up the crying child, and tried to soothe her. Mikayla's volume increased, and Lara could feel her stress levels rising. She started crying herself, mostly out of total fatigue and frustration.

"Please, Mikayla, what can I do? I've tried feeding you, changing you, rocking you to sleep. What more can I do?" Mikayla screamed louder. Lara put her down in the crib again, and left the room in tears. She dialled Michelle's mobile. She answered on the first ring.

"Lara? What's up?" Michelle said groggily.

"Michelle, I can't stop her crying. I've done everything, and I just can't stop her." Michelle sat up in bed, and threw the covers off.

"I'll be there shortly Lara." She hung up, glad that this week was Ian's week with James. She pulled on a tracksuit, and climbed into her car. She drove over to Lara's, and found her on the floor, rocking gently. Michelle touched her shoulder.

"Let me sit with her. You go and get some sleep, you look terrible. How long has she been like this?" Asked Michelle, helping Lara to her feet.

"Almost a month, and I just can't stop her from crying," sobbed Lara. Michelle guided her to her bedroom, and covered her with the blankets.

"Let me deal with her for a little while. I'm not on today, so I'll be right." Lara drifted off while Michelle was talking, and Michelle tip-toed out of the room. She opened the door to Mikayla's nursery, and entered to find the screaming baby. She picked her up, and rocked her gently, trying to soothe her. She turned the TV on low, and stretched out on the couch, Mikayla on her chest. She covered them both with a blanket to keep them warm, and settled down to watch a re-run. Mikayla whimpered for half an hour longer, and eventually settled, the sound of Michelle's heartbeat lulling her into a sense of security, and she fell asleep. Michelle tried to pick her up to move her, and she snuffled a little. Michelle resigned herself to staying on the couch, and her heavy eyes started to close.

When Lara woke at ten, she felt refreshed. Tired, but better. She sat up in bed, and listened for the crying. It was silent. She got up, worried about what might have happened, and found Michelle on the couch, Mikayla asleep on her chest. She smiled, and lifted Mikayla off. She opened her big green eyes and looked at Lara. She smiled at her.

"Now why did you sleep for Michelle and not for me?" She asked. Michelle stirred on the lounge.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" She asked. Lara looked at her.

"Better now. Thank you. I thought I was going crazy from no sleep." Michelle rubbed her eyes.

"That's alright. Try sleeping with her on your chest. She likes to be able to hear your heartbeat. It's like music to a baby's ears." Michelle threw back the blanket, and padded into Lara's kitchen, flipping on the kettle.

"What happened to you and Dean sharing an apartment, or moving into his place?" Asked Michelle as she made tea. Lara put Mikayla on the floor with some of her baby toys, and joined Michelle in the kitchen, taking a mug from her and sitting at the table.

"I thought it was happening, but his house isn't really set up for Mikayla, and the apartment really isn't big enough for all three of us." Michelle put down her mug.

"You know how to fix that, don't you?" Lara shook her head.

"No, how?" Michelle leant across the table, looking at her.

"You let us girls back in to Dean's place. We'll have Mikayla's room fixed up in no time there, and you'll have Dean to support you." Lara set her mug on the table and smiled at Michelle gratefully.

"Sure."

* * *

Jordan awoke with Heidi next to him, snuggled into his chest. He kissed her on the forehead, and she stirred.

"Hey, how are you…" Heidi bolted from the warm bed into the bathroom before Jordan could finish his sentence. Jordan could hear retching, and climbed out of bed. He came in to the bathroom, and held back her tresses of hair as she threw up. Jordan rubbed her back, and after a few minutes, she leant back. Jordan grabbed a handtowel and dampened it, passing it to her. She wiped her face clean.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, and looked nervously at her hands.

"What is it?" He queried, looking concerned. She met his eyes, her own filled with tears.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry." He took in her face, confusion on his face, and settled on the floor next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"What are you sorry about? You've been sick before, it's okay." She shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's worse." He racked his brains, trying to think about what could be worse than her being sick. She started to cry harder.

"What can be worse? Babe, you're confusing me." She shook with sobs, and Jordan tried to calm her down, holding her close, and kissed the top of her ginger head. It had to be something bad, and he could feel it in his gut. He rubbed her arms as she tried to re-compose herself. Eventually her sobs subsided, calming down to just hiccups. She looked at Jordan, pain in her eyes.

"Jordan, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jess sat at her new desk, admiring the cleanliness and spacious area. Her chair fitted perfectly under the desk, and the new lift system worked beautifully. Chase stood behind her, arms around her.

"Do you like it all?" She nodded.

"Yes. I can't wait to start working." Vince came over, a hefty stack of paperwork in his arms. He dumped it on Jess's desk.

"There you go. Michelle's rung, she's not coming in today." Dean walked up the stairs.

"Heidi and Jordan aren't coming in today either. Taking a relief day." Vince sighed.

"Together? Guess we know what they're doing then." Lachie laughed from his desk as he played solitaire, having finished his paperwork. Dean settled himself at his desk, and began filling out an incident report. Almost three months had gone by since Lara had her baby, and Nicole had been put in jail, and it was only now they were finally getting on top of the paperwork. Footsteps sounded from the stairs, and Vince looked at everyone. A young woman, no more than twenty one, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"May I help you?" Asked Vince, curious as to whom she was, and why she was here. She stuck out a hand.

"I'm Andrea Taylor. I've been transferred from Melbourne up here to Sydney as part of a training program. I'm looking for Michelle Letourneau, she's supposed to be my supervisor." Jess pulled herself out from under her desk, and pushed herself towards Andrea.

"Hi, I'm Michelle's second in charge, Jess. Michelle's not coming in today, can I help you with something?" Andrea pulled out papers from her bag.

"Here are my transfer papers." Jess took them, and checked them over, then handed them to Vince. He looked over them, and then looked up at Andy.

"I think everything's in order. Lachie, show Andrea her locker downstairs, and we'll give her one of the casuals desks, around the corner." Lachie nodded, and led Andrea downstairs.

"So, Andrea…" She stopped him.

"Call me Andy. Andrea is what my mother calls me." Lachie laughed.

"So, Andy, what brings you to Sydney?" He asked.

"A training program. This is the best unit in all of Australia, and most people would give their houses just to work with you guys." She shoved her gear into the locker that he indicated, and slammed it shut.

"I mean, some of the stuff you guys have done is incredible. I'm happy that out of the four thousand candidates that I was one of the lucky ones." She smiled at him as they walked back upstairs. Lachie showed her the desk she was to use, and sat across from her.

"So how long do you guys get to train with us?" He asked.

"Between three to six months. It depends on how everything's going, and as to whether we're working well with the team we're assigned to. If we are, we're given an extension. If not, we're transferred back to our old station." Lachie nodded. Dean stuck his head around the corner.

"Let's go. We've got an MVA to attend." He motioned for them to follow. Kate appeared downstairs, back from her psychologist appointment.

"What's the go Dean?" She asked.

"MVA. You're with Lachie, Andy's with me." She nodded. Dean pulled out a radio from his desk, and tossed it to Andy.

"You're Rescue Portable Eight. Don't lose it, or it comes out of your pay check." He led her down to the patrols, and they climbed in. He sped away from HQ, and turned into the already thickening afternoon traffic.

"Now's your time to shine. You get to show us what you're made of." Andy nodded, already nervous. Lachie and Kate followed Dean's patrol, and within minutes, arrived at the accident scene. Dean jumped out.

"Lachie, assess. Andy, tell me what you think we should be doing." Kate stood with them. Andy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Ok, um. We need to work out who we need to get out first, and what's the best course of action." She looked at Dean, and he nodded approvingly.

"Yep. What else?" She glanced at Kate. Her first day here and she'd already been thrown into the deep end.

"We need to be aware of the fuel that's been spilt?" She was grasping at straws now. Dean patted her on the back.

"Yes, but no. It's alright, I'm only asking." Lachie came back.

"Three patients. One head injury, another crush, and a query spinal." Andy nodded, mentally writing down all the information. Dean turned to Andy.

"Who do you think needs our attention first?" She thought about it.

"If we put a collar on the query spinal, we can work on the other two. The head injury is dangerous, and the crush injury stands the potential of losing limbs." Lachie was amazed.

"She's good Dean." He nodded.

"Alright, Kate, Lachie, take the spinal and head injury. We'll take the crush." Lachie and Kate nodded, and moved towards their patient. Andy switched into rescue mode, and looked over the car. The victim's legs were trapped by the dashboard, and the blood flow was heavily restricted.

"We'll need a combi-tool and a sodium bicarbonate solution on hand. Oxygen is recommended." Dean just stared at Andy. She waited, and then realised she wasn't in charge anymore.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm used to just having to do things. I forgot I was in a new team." Dean shook his head.

"No, you're fine. I'll grab those things for you." He jumped up and ran to the patrol. Andy checked the man over.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Phillip. Phillip Neal." She nodded, and checked over the rest of his body.

"Do you remember what happened?" He shook his head.

"Not really."

"You were in a bit of an accident, and your legs have been trapped by the dash. Don't worry, we'll get you out." The man started to panic, and struggled to pull his own legs free, but to no avail. He stopped, eyes wide with fear.

"No, get me out. Please, get me out!"

Andy ignored the man's panic, and continued to work on him. Dean held the man down as Andy drove the combi-tool into the framework of the car. It lifted, complaining heavily as it rose. Phillip started seizing, and Dean administered the sodium bicarbonate in the attempt to reverse the effects. His legs were badly crushed, Andy could see that, but with hospital care and some physiotherapy, he'd probably be ok. Ambulance's screeched past them, and one pulled up to a halt near Dean and Andy. Two paramedics jumped out from the front cabin, and helped Andy and Dean transfer Phillip onto a gurney, and into the back of the ambulance. Andy filled them in on details, better than Dean himself could have done it. As they ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring, Dean shook hands with Andy.

"Welcome to the team," he said, smiling. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Lachie and Kate joined them, having finished with both of their patients. Lachie spoke to Andy.

"Why don't we pick up lunch before we head back, and you can tell us about yourself?"

* * *

Lara bundled Mikayla up, getting her ready to go out. She was heading to HQ to visit Jess, and to show Mikayla off for the first time in public. She also had paperwork to fill out. Michelle appeared at the nursery door. She was driving all three of them over to Rescue Base. She wanted to see how Jess was doing.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Lara nodded, and hoisted Mikayla up, and lifted the baby bag up as well. Michelle walked out the door, and Lara locked it awkwardly behind her.

"Thanks for taking us over Michelle." Michelle waved her hand at her.

"It's alright. I wanted to see how Jess was going anyway, and you've given me the excuse to go over." Lara smiled as she buckled Mikayla in, and then climbed into the front seat. Michelle started the engine, and pulled away from the apartment block.

"So how do you think she's doing?" Asked Lara.

"Well, remembering my first day, possibly overwhelmed. There's so much to do that you don't know about." Michelle pulled into the carpark at base, just as the two teams pulled in. Lara got out, and unclipped Mikayla. Dean came over, and kissed Lara's forehead.

"How was last night?" He asked, gently taking Mikayla from her.

"The same as the night before, and the night before that. Screaming in the early hours of morning. I ended up ringing Michelle this morning, I was so exhausted." Dean looked at Mikayla, who stared back at him with jade-green eyes.

"Did you keep your mother up again? Tsk tsk." She waved her arms around, and Dean smiled at her. Lara was relieved to be able to hand her over to someone.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, still looking at Mikayla.

"I've got to fill in some forms before I can come back to work, and I've got to look at where we're going to set her up here." Dean glanced at Lara.

"She's coming to work?" Lara nodded.

"Vince is fine with it, and Head Office actually gave the thumbs up for it to happen. They don't want to have to replace anyone in our unit, so anything they can do to keep us together, they'll do." Dean headed up the stairs. Andy stood to the side, feeling a little awkward.

"Dean? Who's this?" Asked Lara. Andy stepped forward.

"I'm Andrea Taylor. I'm a transfer from Melbourne, part of a training program being run by Head Office." Lara shook her hand.

"I'm Lara Knight." Andy gasped.

"The Lara Knight? We know all about you in Melbourne RSO. You're like a celebrity." Lara smiled awkwardly, and Andy followed her upstairs.

"And here's our youngest team member!" Said Vince as he took Mikayla from Dean. Michelle stood behind Jess.

"How's everything going?" She asked, as she pulled a chair up to Jess's desk. Jess smiled weakly at her.

"How did you manage this before? There's so much to do."

"It's all to do with time management. You learn how to do it eventually. Anything major happen?" Jess shook her head.

"Only the newbie that you didn't tell me about. That was a very awkward moment when she came in. I had no idea who she was and she wanted you."

"Oh, she arrived? I didn't think she'd be coming this week." Jess nodded, and motioned over in Andy's direction. She was talking to Lachie. Michelle thanked Jess and stood up.

"Andrea Taylor? Hi, I'm Michelle Letourneau. Come into my office." Andy nodded, and followed Michelle into the glass walled room.

"So, Andy. Glad you could make it this week, we weren't expecting you." Andy bobbed her head.

"I thought so. It's alright. Lachie showed me around, and Dean took me out on a rescue today." Michelle sat behind her desk, and scribbled some notes.

"How did you find the rescue? Was it within your capabilities?"

"Of course. I found it rather easy, it was just different to be working with a new team. I'm used to being in a slightly dysfunctional force, and you all work so well together. It was rather exciting for things to happen so smoothly." Michelle laughed.

"Doesn't always happen like that." Michelle's intercom beeped on her desk, and she punched the button.

"What's up Jess?" She asked, still scrawling notes on her paperwork.

"Heidi's on the line. She sounds upset, and says it's urgent."

"Okay," she said distractedly. Andy looked at her.

"Heidi?" Michelle waved an arm at her.

"Yes, Heidi. I'm finished with you now Andy. I'll catch up with you once a month to see how you're going." Andy thanked Michelle, and left the room. Michelle picked up her phone, and heard Heidi crying almost instantly. Michelle grew concerned.

"Heidi? What's wrong?"

"He's gone Michelle." Michelle looked confused.

"Who's gone Heidi? What's going on?" Heidi sobbed into the phone.

"Jordan's gone. I told him I was pregnant, and he got up and left, and I haven't heard from him."

"Heidi, you've got to calm down. I'm sending Chase over to you now, and he'll bring you back here." Heidi hung up and Michelle walked out of her office.

"Chase, can you dash over to Heidi's and pick her up? Dean, Lachie, I need you over here." Chase looked worried.

"What's wrong with Heidi?" He asked.

"I'd prefer not to tell you, just go and pick her up." Chase grabbed his keys, and ran down the stairs. Dean and Lachie congregated near Michelle.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"Jordan's done a runner. Can you two go and check out his favourite haunts? Take Andy and Grommet with you, and do it in teams. Keep us informed." Vince handed Mikayla back to Lara as the two teams disappeared downstairs.

"I'll ring all the local pubs and clubs and see if anyone's seen him." Michelle nodded.

"Thanks Vince." He sat at his desk, and picked up his phone. Michelle turned to Jess.

"I want you to man the radio while Vince is on the phone." Jess looked at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you think I'm ready?" Michelle nodded.

"You'll be fine." Lara stood up. Mikayla was getting fussy, and she tried to calm her down.

"Are you alright with her?" Asked Michelle. Lara nodded.

"I think so," Lara answered. She pulled a bottled out of Mikayla's bag, and put it in the microwave to heat it up. She fed Mikayla quickly, and she fell asleep in Lara's arms, almost finished. They heard a car outside, and then Chase brought Heidi upstairs. Lara passed Mikayla to Michelle, and hugged Heidi.

"Hun, what's going on?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"I had to tell Jordan that I'm pregnant, and he left. I don't know what to do." Lara sat her down on the nearest desk chair.

"Heidi, calm down. It's alright. He'll come back eventually." Heidi sniffled, and then continued to sob. Michelle brought over some tissues for her, and she blew her nose loudly into them.

"I'm sorry." Lara laughed a little.

"What are you sorry for Heidi? We're here to support you, and help you."

* * *

Dean and Andy drove around town, looking at Jordan's regular hang-outs.

"So what's Jordan like?" Asked Andy, staring out the window.

"Oh, you know. A bit of a wild fire, but ever since he met Heidi, they've both calmed down a little." She nodded.

"Rescue Portable Seven to Rescue Portable Eight. Andy, we think we've found him. He's crashed his car, and it's not looking good." Dean slammed on the brakes, and reversed out of the street they were in. He pulled off his own radio.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Six, Lachie, is there any sign of him?" Static crackled back at him, and then Lachie's voice broke the silence.

"Dean, we can see him. He's not in a good way." Kate and Lachie climbed out of the patrol. Jordan's precious lime green car was crumpled against a telegraph pole, and the skid marks on the road indicated that he had swerved to avoid something. They ran forward to his car. Jordan was slumped over the steering wheel, bloody and bruised.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Portable One, Dean, you and Andy need to get here ASAP."

"Copy that Lachie." Kate checked him over.

"He's got a pulse, but it's thready and weak." Lachie nodded.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Base, Vince, we need an ambulance, and quick." A female voice answered him.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Six, Lachie, I'm dispatching an ambulance now."

"Thanks Jess." Dean and Andy's patrol skidded to a halt, and both of them got out.

"Is he alright?" Asked Dean. Kate shook her head.

"I need a cervical collar, and I think he's got a concussion." Jordan's eyes fluttered.

"Hey mate, welcome back to reality," said Lachie. Jordan could feel his world spinning, and his stomach churned with nausea. He heaved, and Kate was only just quick enough to get out of range as he vomited in the car. He couldn't move his head, and started to struggle to breathe. Andy cut in front of Kate, and cleared up around his face. The lacerations on his face continued to bleed as he lay there, panting slightly. Dean took action.

"Okay, spinal collar, spine board, combi-tool." The ambulance stopped nearby to them, and the paramedics waited for their cue from Dean. Lachie brought over the combi-tool, and wedged it into the space between the door and the frame, and flipped the switch. In minutes he had the door opened, and threw the tool aside. Kate brought over the spine board, and handed Andy a spinal collar. She carefully wrapped it around Jordan's neck, making sure he didn't shift. Working with Kate, they carefully transferred Jordan onto the spine board, and his breathing went haywire. Andy pulled an oxygen mask out of her kit, and snapped it over Jordan's face.

"Come on Jordan, don't leave us now." He blacked out again, and then seized. Kate and Andy rolled him into the recovery position as he came out of it, and threw up again. The paramedics took the places of Andy and Kate, and put Jordan in the ambulance.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Base, he's in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"Copy that. Thanks Dean." Jess lent back, and dropped the headset on the desk. She glanced over at Heidi.

"He's on his way to the hospital now, Heidi." Heidi nodded, and stood up, making her way to the bathroom. She stopped on her way, and doubled over, clutching her stomach. Lara came over to her, and knelt down beside her as Heidi dropped to the floor.

"Heidi, are you okay?" She shook her head, and panted a little.

"Please, not again." Heidi dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Lara knocked on the door.

"Heidi. Heidi, come on." Heidi sat in the bathroom. She knew what was going on. It had happened before, and she just hadn't told anybody. She'd had a check-up at the doctors and was told she was at almost two months, and now it was happening again. She was losing the baby. She clutched her stomach as another wave of cramps hit her, and the tears rolled down her face. She'd never wanted anything more than this, and now, her chance at motherhood was being snatched away from her again. She splashed cold water on her face, and sobbed louder. She didn't want this to happen.

"Heidi, talk to me. What's going on?" Lara leant against the door. Michelle looked at Lara, and shrugged her shoulders. Jess looked at the rest of the team, slightly confused as to what's going on. Chase stood up, and put his hands on Jess's wheelchair.

"I think we might go." She nodded, and he wheeled her into the lift, making a quiet exit. Vince got up and knocked on the bathroom door as well.

"Heidi-Ho, come on." She opened the door, and Lara fell inside. Heidi's face was tear-streaked and puffy, and her hair was a mess. Vince held out his arms, and Heidi fell into them, weeping. He held her close, and rocked her slightly. Lara rubbed her back.

"Heidi, what's going on?" Asked Lara quietly. Heidi shook her head. She wasn't ready to explain to the rest of the world. Dean, Andy, Kate and Lachie arrived back, and looked slightly confused as to what was going on. Dean took Mikayla off Michelle, and Lara stood up.

"Call me if you need to babe," said Lara. She walked out with Dean. Kate waited patiently for her father, sitting at his desk. Heidi pushed him away.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Lachie, can you take her home?" Asked Michelle. He nodded, and wrapped an arm around Heidi, and led her downstairs to the car. She was trying to compose herself, but failed miserably. The car trip back to her place was quiet, punctuated only by sniffles from Heidi. He pulled up out the front of her house.

"Are you sure you'll be okay." She nodded.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for dropping me home." She climbed out, and watched as Lachie drove away. She unlocked the front door with shaky hands, and stepped inside. The tears flowed faster now she was alone. She kicked a chair viciously as she walked past into the bedroom. She fell onto the bed, and cried her heart out, wishing Jordan was there with her.

* * *

Jordan awoke the next morning to a splitting headache. The nurse came in and checked his IV drips.

"How are you this morning sir?" He rubbed his head, upsetting the cuts on his face. She grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his face.

"Be careful, you don't want to break those open," she said, smiling. He sat up, looking for Heidi.

"Did my girlfriend come in last night?" The nurse shook her head.

"No-one came in last night. Is there someone I can ring for you?" Jordan shook his head, regretting it when stars sprang into his eyes. He knew if Heidi hadn't of come last night, then she wouldn't be coming at all. She was probably still angry at him for leaving so abruptly. The nurse glanced at him, and left. Lachie sidled in after she left.

"Hey Jordan, how you doing?" He shrugged his shoulder.

"Got a bit of a headache, but I'll be alright." He was quiet. Lachie took a seat next to his bed.

"Has Heidi talked to you at all since yesterday?" Jordan shook his head.

"No. She's probably still angry for me leaving yesterday."

"Something happened last night. None of the girls will talk about it, and Heidi's not answering her phone."

"What happened?" Asked Jordan.

"I have no idea, I was busy saving you from your destroyed car." Jordan sighed.

"I'm not ready to be a dad. I lied when I told her she could have kids, and I would be okay with it, but I'm just not. I had to get out, needed some time to think. I just drove, not really thinking about what I was doing. I didn't see the other driver until I swerved and tried to brake. After that, I remember some chick looking after me." Lachie snickered.

"Yeah, that's Andy."

"Andy?" Asked Jordan.

"New trainee from Melbourne. She's pretty smokin'. That's not the point though mate. I think Heidi's hurt by what you did. She rang Michelle in hysterics last night, and Chase had to bring her to HQ. She was in a panic over where you'd gone, and what she'd said. You really need to talk to her. Last night was the quietest car trip back to your place I've ever had to go through, and Heidi being quiet means there's something serious going on." Jordan nodded.

"I need to get out of here," said Jordan, tugging at his IV lines. A nurse came in as the alarms sounded.

"Sir, you need to leave the lines in." He shook his head.

"What I need to do is get to my girlfriend."

"You mean you want to be discharged?" Jordan nodded his head.

"The doctor recommends you stay here for another night." Jordan shook his head.

"No, I need to go." The nurse sighed and left. Minutes later she returned with paperwork. She handed it to him unhappily, and he scrawled his name on the line. She unhooked his lines, and he climbed out of the bed, unsteady.

"Mate, I really think you should stick around a little longer," said Lachie, concerned.

"No. I need you to drop me off at Heidi's house." Lachie shrugged his shoulders, and led Jordan out of the hospital. He climbed into his car, and they arrived at Heidi's after ten minutes. Jordan got out.

"Thanks Lachie. I owe you." Lachie drove away, and Jordan jogged up to the door. He pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"Heidi?" He called. A sob responded to his call. He closed the front door.

"Heidi, where are you?" He checked room as he walked past, and realised she was in the master bedroom. He pushed the door open gently, and found Heidi curled up into a ball, sobbing. He sat on the bed.

"Heidi, what's going on?" She sniffled, and tried to get herself under control. She looked a mess, but Jordan thought she still looked beautiful. He gathered her up in his arms.

"You don't have to worry anymore." He felt confused.

"Worry about what?" He asked. She cried harder, and started hiccupping.

"I lost the baby Jordan." He felt his heart breaking, and wished he hadn't left last night. Heidi had needed him, and he'd only been concerned with himself. He kissed the top of her head, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry Heidi." She pushed him away.

"Get out," she said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"What?" He asked, trying to draw her closer. She pushed him away, and yelled at him angrily.

"Get out!"

* * *

Chase and Jess awoke around the same time the next morning, Chase's phone ringing. He leant over and picked it up blearily.

"Hello?"

"Chase, it's Jordan. Did Heidi come into work yesterday?" Jordan hadn't been allowed in yesterday, as he was still deemed medically unfit. He would get clearance today or tomorrow.

"Um, don't think so. We were pretty flat out yesterday." Chase rolled over to Jess.

"Babe, did Heidi come in yesterday?" She nodded her head.

"She filed for about a month's leave." Chase looked shocked.

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I was tired last night too. It didn't cross my mind." Chase rolled flat on his back.

"I don't think she's coming back for at least a month. Jess said she asked for a month's leave. Do you know why?"

"Nope. Well, sorry to have woken you so early." Jordan sounded disheartened.

"It's cool. See you later today." Chase hung up and moved back over next to Jess, and leant in to kiss her. She shook her head.

"No Chase. I'm not feeling well today. I think it was what we had for dinner last night, it didn't sit well with me." She just felt nauseated. Chase nodded, and got up, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I think I'll make breakfast for a change."

Michelle came into the office early, to file some paperwork. She checked Jess's desk for what she was looking for, and found Heidi's leave form on the desk. She scanned through it as Vince walked up the stairs.

"What's this?" She asked. Vince peered over her shoulder.

"Heidi's absence form. I didn't know she was applying for leave."

"Well, apparently she is, and Jess signed it off." Vince sighed.

"I guess I'll have to re-arrange the teams." Unfamiliar footsteps sounded up the stairwell.

"Maybe you won't." A young man stood at the top of the stairs.

"Michelle Letourneau?" He asked. Michelle nodded. He pulled a bundle of papers out of his bag.

"Lucas Hansen. I'm one of the team members from Melbourne, coming up as part of the training program. I believe Andy Taylor has already arrived." Michelle nodded, and checked his forms.

"Okay Lucas, everything seems to be in order. Vince here will show you your locker, and your desk, and we'll assign you to a team later." Lucas nodded, and followed Vince down the stairs. Michelle sat at her desk, and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't even supposed to be in today, and already her teams were looking shattered. Lachie came up the stairs, and looked at Michelle, and then sat at his desk quietly. More of the team trickled in during the hour, and sat quietly at their desks. Jess came in a little late, Chase behind her. Michelle stuck her head out of her office.

"Jess." She wheeled herself inside.

"What's wrong Michelle?"

"Did Heidi give you any reason for this absence?" She asked, waving the papers in front of her. Jess shook her head.

"No, she was upset though." Michelle nodded.

"Thanks Jess." Jess left the office, and wheeled herself out to her own desk, and started her own pile of paperwork. Vince gathered the team in the main office, and Michelle came out to meet with them.

"Alright, I've re-arranged the teams for the next month. With Heidi's absence, I've had to change them up a little, but we should be alright. Dean, Lara's coming back this week, so you two are back on the same team. Chase, you can work with Andy. Jordan, meet Lucas, your new partner, and Kate and Lachie are still teamed together." Lachie groaned. He wanted to be paired with Andy. Kate glared at him, and stormed off down stairs. Lachie was oblivious to the moment.

"Alright Vince, they're your teams. I'm going to finish some work, and head out." He nodded. Michelle returned to her office, and sat at her desk. She began filling in paperwork, but had to stop when the words began swimming in front of her. She flipped off her computer, and put her head on her arms.

"I'll just sleep for a moment," she mumbled to herself, and drifted off. Dean knocked on the door, and saw Michelle slumped over her desk. He opened the door quietly, and tip-toed in carefully. She was still breathing, so she hadn't died or anything. He laid a hand on her forehead, and flinched when he realised how warm she was. He shook her gently, trying to wake her.

"Michelle, wake up. I think you should go home. You're running a temperature." She woke suddenly, and wiped her eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea," she murmured. Dean nodded, and helped her down stairs. She made it to her car, and rested her head on her steering wheel. She'd never felt worse in her life. She floated off to sleep again…


	2. 5-2: Past Life

_EPISODE 5.2 – Past Life_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica, Andy, Lucas and Mikayla are my own creations._

_This is Episode Two, and is the beginning of a new season. It is recommended you read the fourth season and the first episode of the fifth season before beginning this season._

* * *

Jordan awoke to a cold empty bed. He missed Heidi being next to him, and waking to see her beautiful smiling face beside him. He shifted out of bed, feeling lonely and depressed. He made himself a strong coffee, thinking about his day ahead. He was paired with the newbie, Lucas, and he was an arrogant pain. Convinced he was God's gift to women everywhere, he was always stuck up and proud. Jordan hated being paired with him, but knew better than to complain to Michelle. Especially since she looked so exhausted at the moment. He drained his cup and got dressed, heading to work for the day. Lucas was already there when he arrived.

"Hey Jordan. Still womanless?" He laughed and walked away. Jordan balled his hands up into fists, wishing he could punch out his lights. Vince arrived soon after, having picked up the mail from the post office. He handed an envelope to Jordan.

"This arrived for you," he said, and walked upstairs, sorting through the mass of envelopes. Jordan flipped over the envelope. The return address was from South Sydney High School, Jordan's old high school. He pushed his finger under the flap, and slit open the envelope, finding a stiff card inside. He pulled it out, reading the card quickly.  
_  
Jordan Zwitkowski_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the 100th year of_

_South Sydney High School_

_Please RSVP as soon as possible._

Jordan checked his watch. He had enough time to reply before the night. He ran up the stairs, colliding with Andy on the way up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She brushed herself down.

"No worries, it's all good." She smiled at him, and continued her way down the stairs. Jordan made his way up the steps, and picked up his desk phone.

"South Sydney High School, how may I help you?"

"My name's Jordan Zwitkowski, and I'd like to RSVP for the celebration," said Jordan into the receiver. The woman on the other end scrawled his name on the paper.

"Have you got a plus one?" She asked. Jordan sighed internally.

"No."

* * *

Lara gathered her things up, and bundled Mikayla into the car. She waved her arms around as Lara tried to buckle her in.

"Mikayla, stop moving," she laughed. Mikayla grinned back at her, a toothless smile. Lara packed their bags in the car, and headed to Rescue. It felt good to be heading back to work today for the first time in ages. She made it HQ, and parked her car. Dean met her, and pulled Mikayla out of her capsule. She gurgled as Dean held her close, and smiled at her. He took her upstairs, and put her on her baby mat in the newly decorated kid's corner. Vince appeared.

"There's my gorgeous god-daughter." Lara smiled.

"You won't think she's so gorgeous when she's screaming." Vince grinned.

"I came over here to tell you guys that there's been a jet-ski accident down on Bondi Beach, and they need our help down there." Lara grabbed her jacket, kissed Mikayla goodbye, and followed Dean down the stairs. Jess and Chase arrived just as the teams were leaving, and he gave Jess a peck on the cheek, and ran down the stairs. Jess wheeled herself behind her desk. The paperwork was piled higher than normal. She glanced at Vince.

"Has anyone seen Michelle? It looks like she hasn't been here for a while." Vince thought back, and realised that Michelle had been absent the past few days.

"You might want to ring her actually. I haven't seen her for a few days." Jess grabbed her desk phone, and dialled Michelle's number. She didn't answer until the twelfth ring, when Jess was about to hang up.

"Hello?" Said Michelle wearily.

"Hey, it's Jess. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're okay. Vince said he hasn't seen you for few days." Michelle took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Jess, just haven't been well. Listen, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll be in tomorrow to fix up the paperwork." Michelle hung up as the doctor came into her room at the hospital.

"Ms Letourneau, you shattered several ribs in the car accident, and you punctured a lung. We're going to continue to monitor you, and we'd like you to stay for a few more nights whilst we monitor the head injury you received." Michelle nodded, the shaft of pain piercing down her neck. The doctor flipped the page on his charts.

"We'd also like to work out why you fell asleep at the wheel in the middle of the day."

"I've just been busy. One of the girls at work had a baby recently, and she asked me for help. I've also got a four-year old son, and he's quite a handful." The doctor nodded, scrawling notes on his page.

"Have you been doing anything overly strenuous recently?" Michelle shook her head.

"I was in here about three months ago with a morphine overdose. It's a long story, and should be in my file." The doctor looked at his page again.

"You were also running a fever when you were brought in, and it was unusually high. We're worried about the implications of a fever that high." A nurse entered the room.

"We're going to take some blood samples, and run scans on your body to determine the cause." Michelle gulped, nervous.

"What are you looking for?" She asked shakily.

"Many things, but one possibility is cancer."

* * *

Dean and Lara felt like they were back in sync again, on the same page. They sped toward Bondi Beach.

"Are you positive you'll cope with me and Mikayla moving in with you?" He nodded, focussing on the road.

"Of course I am babe. I'm looking forward to having both of you in the house with me." He glanced at her, grasped her hand, and smiled.

"It'll be fun." Lara beamed at him. They pulled up in the carpark, and the four teams tumbled out. They had several people come from the water, seriously injured. Being winter, the surf life and rescue teams were on holidays, and most people avoided the frigid water. Apparently, not their patients. Lucas climbed out of the patrol he was sharing with Jordan, and flexed his muscles. It seemed like mere seconds before he had a swarm of giggly girls surrounding him. Jordan grabbed the back of Lucas's shirt, and dragged him away.

"Hey, hey! Hands of the merchandise Jordy. You can't afford what's here." Jordan gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"We need to work," he hissed, and hauled Lucas down to the beach. He came unwillingly, glancing back at the girls who gathered on the beach to stare at him.

"I need two water teams out there. Chase and Andy, and Jordan and Lucas. Suit up and head out." Jordan stripped down, his suit on underneath. Chase and Andy had done the same thing. Lucas stripped down to mere speedos. Jordan glared at him.

"Where's your wetsuit?" He asked. Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"It's too confining. Gotta give the ladies what they want." He flexed a bicep, and one of the girls on the beach fainted. He winked at them, and walked into the surf.

"Mate, is it always this cold?" He complained loudly. Jordan ignored him, and dove into the pounding surf, floatation device strapped to his shoulder. He felt like he was back home. Born and bred in Maroubra, surfing was like the lifeblood for him. He struck out easily, Lucas on his heels. As they got closer, Lucas realised it was a young woman out lying in the water. He surged forward, and kicked Jordan in the face as he kicked past. Jordan stopped, his nose bleeding, and swore at Lucas. He caught up to him quickly.

"She's my patient!" Said Lucas angrily as Jordan caught up to him. He pushed Jordan aside.

"We need to work together of you want to get her in." Lucas shook his head.

"No, I can do this on my own." He released the girl, and pushed Jordan underwater. Jordan fought back, and resurfaced, spluttering.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, coughing up water.

"Getting rid of you," Lucas answered nastily. He ripped the floatation device off Jordan's back, and slid it over his patient. She was watching the whole thing, interested and intrigued. Lucas pushed Jordan under the water, holding him there. Jordan struggled, fighting him to try and get to the surface. He could feel the water closing in, pressing on his lips, and he could hold on no longer. The freezing salty water rushed past his lips and flowed into his lungs. He stopped struggling as the darkness crept in, and swallowed him whole, his last thoughts on Heidi. His body floated up, immobile, and Lucas smiled. He returned to attending the woman.

"You mean so much more to me than he does. Let's get you to shore."

Kate and Lachie were watching from the beach, and noticed something going on with Jordan and Lucas.

"Lachie?" She called. He jogged over the sand to her.

"What's up?" She pointed out to where Jordan and Lucas were.

"Something's wrong," she said, stripping down to her suit.

"Dean!" Yelled Lachie. Dean and Lara came down the beach to where Kate and Lachie were standing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lara. Lachie pointed wordlessly out to where Jordan and Lucas were, and Kate ran into the surf, and dove under the waves. She swam under the water for several metres, then resurfaced. She swam strongly out to Lucas and Jordan, her radio slapping against her side.

"Lucas? What's going on?" Kate asked breathlessly as she got closer.

"I have no idea, he was struggling, and then he went under. I was trying to look after the patient. I thought the guy could swim." Kate nodded.

"He can swim." She pulled her radio up.

"Rescue Portable Seven to Rescue Portable Six, Lachie, we need to have oxygen ready. He's not breathing." She turned to Lucas.

"You okay to bring her in?" He nodded. Kate slipped an arm under Jordan's neck, and headed back to shore. His body was a dead weight, and as she got closer to the shore, Lachie met her out on the shallower water. He helped her pull his body onto the shore. Lara and Dean ripped off Jordan's wetsuit, towelling him off. Lara noticed the blood still coming from Jordan's swollen nose. They shifted him up onto dryer sand, and Dean pulled out the defibrillator pads, attaching them to Jordan's chest. Kate grabbed a towel, and dried herself off. Lara began chest compressions, trying to shift the water from Jordan's lungs.

"Clear!" called Dean. Lara moved her hands off Jordan's chest as Dean hit the button on the defibrillator. The pulse travelled down the wires and diverged into Jordan's chest. His back arched, and then he flopped. Lara continued the compressions as Dean waited for the defib to recharge. Kate and Lachie watched on, as Chase and Andy brought in their patient. Lucas came in with his, and dropped her off with the paramedic. He came back down to watch as Dean and Lara tried to resuscitate a colleague and a best friend.

"Come on Jordan, don't give up on us now." Lara moved her hands away as Dean pushed the defib again. Jordan's chest jumped. For a split second, Lara was reminded of when this happened to dean. Jordan coughed and spluttered, throwing up litres of water. Kate and Lachie helped Lara roll Jordan into the recover position. Lucas watched on with curiosity.

"You alright there Jordy?" he asked, patting him on the back. Jordan glared at him, brushing off his hand, and pointed an accusing finger.

"You…" Lucas looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'you'?" He asked indignantly. Jordan coughed, the seawater burning his lungs. Lara pushed an oxygen mask on his face, and he pushed her aside.

"You pushed me under. What were you trying to do, kill me?" Lucas looked, bewildered at the rest of the team.

"Jordan, mate, you have no idea what you're on about. Stay calm, you've just come back from drowning." Jordan didn't care. He staggered to his feet, ripping off the pads attached to his chest, wincing slightly. Dean stepped in front of him.

"Jordan, don't do it mate. He didn't do anything!" Jordan pushed Dean aside, blinded by rage. Lucas stood in front of him like a stunned deer, unable to move as Jordan advanced on him. Jordan let his fist fly, and it connected with Lucas's nose, breaking it. Lucas fell backwards, unseeing as the pain in his nose flooded his face. Jordan followed him down, punching him solidly. The rest of the team watched on in horror. They knew better than to try and get in between Jordan and his fists. Lucas's face became one of sheer terror as he realised Jordan wasn't going to stop, and he tried to get up. With a crushing blow, Jordan knocked him unconscious, and he lay on the sand, blood streaming from his face, already bruising. Dean and Lachie pulled him back, and Jordan stopped struggling. The adrenaline rush was beginning to ebb away, and could feel the pain in his chest increasing. Andy and Kate stepped around the three boys, and checked over Lucas.

"He's still bleeding. Crikey Jordan, you really tried to kill him then," said Andy, astonished. Chase ran to the patrol, and pulled out a spine board.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Base, Vince, we need an extra ambulance for Lucas."

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Two, what happened?" Asked Vince.

"Jordan just went crazy on him. It's a long story, you might want to wait until Jordan's been checked over."

"What's wrong with Jordan?"

"We just revived him from a near drowning."

"What?"

"I know Vince, calm down," said Lara.

"We'll be back in a little while." Lara clicked off her radio. Chase, Kate and Andy transferred Lucas onto the board, and with Lara's help, carried him up to the waiting ambulance that had just screamed up into the carpark. Lachie and Dean felt Jordan's body get heavier.

"Mate, you alright?" Lachie asked. Jordan's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and crashed.

"Lara!" Yelled Dean. She sprinted across the sand, leaving a paramedic to help the other three with Lucas. She pulled her stethoscope out of her medi-bag as she ran, and pushed the ends into her ears. She came to a halt, and pressed the stethoscope into his chest.

"He's breathing, but not well. I think he's swallowed too much water." Dean and Lachie hoisted Jordan up, linking hands underneath his legs. The moved up the sand quickly, Lara pulling the keys to the patrol out of her pocket as they hiked up. Chase, Kate and Andy watched them go. Chase pulled out the keys to the other patrol.

"Guess we're going back ourselves." Chase climbed in the driver's seat. Andy and Kate climbed into the back seat together.

"Do you want to head out to lunch before we head back?" Asked Chase as he pulled out of the carpark.

"Sure, sounds good." Kate and Andy settled back.

"So, Andy. What made you join RSO in Melbourne?" Asked Kate.

"Well, my Mum was a part of Fire Rescue, and my Dad was a part of Ambulance Rescue, so I guess it's in my blood. My older brothers went into the firies, and my older sister went into the paramedical service. When I turned seventeen, my parents expected me to choose either Fire or Ambulance. I surprised them both, and picked RSO instead. I'm almost twenty-one now, and I've never been happier. I know my parents would have preferred me to pick one of the professions that they're in, but I love the excitement of rescue. There's only so many fires, or medical incidents that you can attend. With Rescue, there's so much more you can do." Kate nodded. Chase pulled into the carpark.

"Let's get lunch." Andy was excited to actually be a part of the team, and followed them inside for lunch. Afterwards, they headed back to base. Vince met them downstairs.

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked angrily. Kate took her dad aside and filled him in. Andy stood with Chase for a few minutes.

"Is he always like that?" Chase nodded, and disappeared upstairs. Kate returned.

"Hey, you want to hang out at my place for a while?" Andy nodded her head.

"Sure, sounds good."

* * *

Dean and Lachie arrived at the hospital, and helped a barely conscious Jordan inside. The nurses swarmed around him as Dean and Lachie tried to keep him upright. His breathing was laboured, and he wasn't looking well. Lara watched as Jordan was taken away, and knew she'd have to ring Heidi. Lara pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialled Heidi's number. She answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Heidi, it's Lara. I'm at the hospital. You might want to come down here." Lara heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Are you alright?" Heidi asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…" Lara was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the line.

"Baby, hang up the phone, and come back to bed."

"Heidi, who is that?" Asked Lara.

"No-one. Listen, I really have to go. I'm sorry."

* * *

Jordan woke up in the hospital bed late that night, alone. He felt an emptiness in his heart that could only be filled by Heidi. He was breathing easier now, and was on light oxygen. He felt a tear course down his cheek. He couldn't remember feeling this lonely, or ever a moment when Heidi wasn't sitting vigil by his bedside.

The next morning, he discharged himself from the hospital. He was due to be at the school celebration tonight, and he wanted to go, more as a distraction than anything. He didn't want to think about Heidi anymore. He walked home, kicking a rock, imagining it was himself. He wished he could understand what was going through Heidi's mind right now.

* * *

Michelle awoke to severe nausea, and promptly threw up on the bed. She was too weak to raise her head, and was lucky that a nurse walked past, otherwise she could have been in a mess for a while. The nurse cleaned her up quickly, and held a basin under Michelle's chin as she retched again. Michelle could only cry, feeling helpless to control what was going on to her body. She flopped back against the pillows. She'd been in here almost a week, and she'd been poked and prodded in so many different ways that she'd lost count. A doctor came into her room, a sombre look on his face.

"Ms Letourneau, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Michelle looked distraught at the doctor.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, a lump in her throat. So many things ran through her head.

"The cause of all your problems has been an ectopic pregnancy." Michelle gasped.

"You'll be alright, you just need to take this medication and stay here for observation." He left the room to organise the medication. Michelle thought back to around a month ago. She'd gone out for a drink, and it had turned into three, then four, and then she was plastered. She called Ian in a drunken haze that night, and couldn't remember what they did. She woke up the morning after feeling sore and exhausted, but ignored it as just the fun she'd had. She rolled over on the bed, and let the tears fall freely. She could have had another baby, and her body hadn't let her. She laid a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm sorry baby."

* * *

Jordan pulled a suit out of his cupboard, and dusted it down. He hadn't seen most of his school friends since he had been in high school himself, and was unsure as to what most of them would look like, or how they'd react to his change in life. He used to be a wild-child when he was in high school, the rebel. He pulled the itchy suit on, and straightened his tie. He'd ordered a cab for the night, as he wasn't sure if he'd be drinking, and besides, he still hadn't replaced his old smashed up car. A honk outside sounded to let him know the cab was here.

"Let's get this night over with," he muttered, and stepped outside, locking the door behind him. The cab sped away from Jordan's house. After five minutes he arrived at his old high school, and he looked at it with disdain. He followed the trickle of people into the auditorium, and accepted a drink from the student at the door. He looked around the room, feeling awkward as he watched people converse.

"Hey, Jordan!" Brad Simpson appeared behind him, and slapped him on the back. Brad and Jordan had been friends during high school, and were double trouble. Jordan shook hands with him.

"Brad, mate, how are you going?" Brad smiled.

"Yeah, going well mate. Stayed under the radar for a few years. Oh, you should meet my hot date tonight." Brad peered around, and pointed over to a red-head.

"Oi, Heidi! Come meet Jordan," called Brad over the music.

"We already know each other." Brad looked from Heidi to Jordan.

"What? How?" He asked, confused.

"We work together," said Heidi quietly. Jordan looked at her, and felt his heart start to break in two.

"Jordan, you work at Rescue? What happened? I thought you would have still been street racing, or doing something, oh, I don't know, a little more rebellious." Jordan shook his head.

"I did for a while, but after I was rescued myself from a serious car accident, I chose a different path." Brad laughed, slapping his knees with the humour.

"What? Jordan mate, you've got to be kidding me." Brad slapped Jordan on the back again.

"Hilarious joke mate. Heidi, you want another refill?" She nodded shyly, and Brad took her glass. She stood, the tension between her and Jordan growing by the second.

"Heidi, what are you doing?" She shrugged her shoulders, and twisted her foot on the spot.

"I don't know Jordan. I just needed time to think. Brad found me at a bar, and I was smashed. He took me home to his place, and things got hot. I can't say I remember a lot of it." Jordan went to walk away.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. It's just… I've got so much to deal with at the moment, and when you left the other night, I was so upset. By the time you came back, I'd worked myself into a rage. I'm sorry I pushed you away." He shook his head. A squealing of tires, and a honking horn sounded, and Jordan looked around, confused. A car came crashing through the brick wall, and Heidi was lost under the dust and rubble. Jordan dropped to his knees, pulling bricks away.

"Heidi?" Jordan stopped going through the bricks when he realised his efforts would be fruitless without help. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket, and dialled a number with trembling fingers. A voice answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Vince?" Asked Jordan, his voice shaking.

"Jordan? What's up?" Asked Vince, concerned.

"Vince, we need teams down here at South Sydney High School. There's been an accident, and I need help. There are people trapped." Vince scrambled out of his bed.

"Alright, I'll get the teams to you. Can you do some assessment until we get there?"

"Yeah. See you when you get here." Jordan closed his phone, and secured it into his pocket. He moved away from where he had last seen Heidi, and walked away, ascertaining the states of the people in the room. Brad had a piece of glass from one of the windows piercing his shoulder, and he was gasping slightly with the pain. Jordan pulled off his own shirt, and tore it into strips. He looked at the glass shard, and decided against removing it. He strapped Brad's arm to his body, to prevent further movement.

"Mate, don't shift your arm. You risk moving the shard out of the wound, causing more bleeding." Brad nodded, clearly in pain.

"How do you know all this stuff?" He gasped.

"It's what we do at Rescue," answered Jordan, and he left Brad propped up against the wall, clutching his arm. A siren, then two, reverberated off the walls as the rest of the RSO team arrived. Dean practically propelled himself from the patrol.

"Jordan, what happened?" Dean asked.

"The car just came through the wall. It had to have been going fast; it's done a lot of damage." Dean went to walk away, and Jordan grabbed his arm.

"Dean, Heidi's in there." Dean nodded.

"We'll get her out Jordan." He walked away. Chase and Andy climbed out of the other patrol, with Lachie and Kate close on their heels. They pulled tools and kits out of the back of the patrols, and Chase tossed Jordan his radio.

"Thought you might need it," he smiled. Jordan glanced at Chase gratefully.

"Thanks mate." Chase motioned for Andy to come over.

"We're working on Heidi, and getting her out. Where did you last see her?" Jordan pointed away from where they were standing.

"We were over there." Chase nodded, and he and Andy began pulling away the rubble carefully. Dean and Lara worked on the driver, and Lachie and Kate looked after the other patients in the room.

"I've got blood!" Called Kate. Jordan rushed over to her.

"It's flowing quickly," said Lachie as he lifted up a beam. Jordan saw an arm, and realised a patient was trapped underneath.

"There's someone trapped under there!" Yelled Jordan, and the adrenaline rush enabled him to lift up the heaviest of the rubble. A young girl, not unlike Heidi in looks, lay breathing heavily, blood bubbling from her mouth. She looked at them in pain, and Jordan knew there was nothing they could do for her. They got her out just as her heart gave up, and she stopped breathing. Jordan held his head in his hands. Kate put a reassuring arm around Jordan.

"We'll get to her Jordan." He smiled at Kate, and jumped up to help Dean and Lara as they pulled the driver out of the car. She was seizing, and Jordan recognised her as Emily Summers, one of the kids from his year eleven science class. Dean and Lara struggled with her.

"Woah, set her down!" Said Jordan urgently. Her necklace was cutting off her air, and as Dean and Lara set her down, Jordan ripped the necklace off. She choked a little, and took a deep breath. Her convulsions eased, and she eventually stopped. She came out of the trance, and wiped her mouth.

"What happened?" She slurred.

"You don't remember?" Asked Lara, pulling a flashlight out of her pocket. She checked Emily's pupils. Emily raised her hands, trying to shield herself from the piercing light. Lara flicked the light off. Emily touched a hand to her forehead, and felt the sticky blood there. She looked at it, confused.

"Emily, you were in an accident. Do you remember getting behind the wheel?" Asked Jordan gently.

"How do you know my name?"

"We were in science together in year eleven." She looked at him.

"Jordan?" He nodded. She shook her head.

"I don't remember getting behind the wheel of a car," she said quietly. Jordan looked at the other two.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Dean nodded, and got up. A cry sounded from Chase.

"Jordan, we need you!" He called. Jordan looked at Lara, and she nodded.

"Go. I'll be fine." Jordan smiled at her gratefully, and got up, running over to where Chase and Andy were working.

"What, what's going on?" Andy pointed down to the gap that they had made.

"Heidi!" He cried. She was trapped under the heavy rubble, struggling to breathe.

"Jordan," she gasped. One of her hands was freed next by Chase, and she gripped Jordan's hand.

"I'm so sorry Jordan. I should never have slept with him, I was just so upset." Jordan shook his head.

"Shh, Heidi. I don't care about that anymore, I'm more concerned about getting you out. Then we can talk about this." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Heidi, stay awake for me," said Jordan sternly. Her eyes fluttered open again. He caressed her head, and pulled his hand back, hand wet and sticky with blood. Andy saw it, and gasped quietly. Jordan leant closer to her.

"We need to get her out. Now."

* * *

Heidi felt woozy and nauseated. She closed her eyes to try and get away from the mixed signals her body was sending her. Jordan shook her arm again.

"Heidi, no sleeping on me." She nodded, and tried to fight through the wall of darkness that was making its way onto her. Jordan glanced at Andy.

"How much longer?" He asked quietly. Heidi was slipping in and out of consciousness, and he knew it wasn't a good sign.

"In a minute Jordan," said Andy impatiently. She lifted the last heavy piece of brickwork, making it look like toddler's building bricks. Heidi felt the pressure release off her lungs, and took a deep breath, savouring the oxygen. Jordan held her hand the whole entire time whilst Andy and Chase transferred her onto a waiting stretcher. He went in the ambulance with her, and kissed her hand. The attendant placed an oxygen mask over her face, and she pulled it off.

"Jordan, I'm so sorry." He put a finger to her lips.

"I know Heidi. I'm sorry for not talking to you about what I was really feeling, and I understand. We're both in the wrong. I forgive you though." She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Jordan."

Lachie helped Andy load the gear into the back of the patrol. Chase, Dean and Lara were packing up the other patrol. He turned to Andy.

"Do you want to grab something to eat when we're done?" He asked. Andy nodded.

"Sure, maybe Kate wants to come." Lachie touched her arm, and shook his head.

"I was thinking more you and me." Andy looked at him blankly, and then it dawned on her.

"Oh, sure. Sounds fine by me." Kate was watching them, and dropped the gear she was holding. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she turned to run, running straight into Chase.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"Nothing. Can I go back in your patrol? Lachie and Andy are going out to dinner." Chase nodded.

"Sure. Bout time he found himself a girl! I'm tired of him complaining to us that he's lonely, and we're no fun anymore." Kate choked back a sob.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Chase as they climbed into the patrol. Kate nodded, and stared out the window, absorbed with her own shattered heart. Chase dropped her home, and she climbed up the stairs with a heavy heart.

"Kate, is ever…" Vince was cut off by a slamming door, then heard sobbing from her room.

"Guess not."

* * *

Chase made it home before eight, and found Jess curled up on the couch, asleep. He smiled to himself. Even when she was asleep she was absolutely gorgeous. He slipped his arms under her and lifted her gently. He staggered slightly as he carried her to their bedroom, and tucked her under the covers, kissing her on the forehead. She woke a little.

"Chase? What are you doing home so early?" She asked, yawning.

"Don't worry, we're finished. Go back to sleep." She nodded her head and closed her eyes again. He decided an early night wasn't out of the question, and climbed into bed beside her. She pressed her body against his, enjoying the warmth. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her neck. She whispered to him.

"I love you Chase Gallagher."

* * *

Lara and Dean came home to Mikayla asleep on Shane's chest, Fiona watching him lovingly.

"They've been like that since you left," she whispered as Lara tip-toed around to her.

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice Fee," said Lara. Fiona Gallagher stood up, and embraced Lara.

"It's alright. We'd do anything for our granddaughter." Fiona stepped over to Shane, and nudged him gently. He awoke with a start, and smiled at Dean and Lara.

"She's an angel," he said, in awe of her tiny beauty. Lara smiled, and picked her up carefully. She cradled Mikayla to her chest, and swayed gently.

"Yeah Shane, you got her on a good night," said Dean knowingly. He kissed Lara, and she took Mikayla out to the car. They were in the process of moving all her stuff over to Dean's, but they hadn't had a chance to do the nursery yet, so Lara was still staying at her apartment. She buckled Mikayla into her seat, and then drove off home.

"Do you guys want anything before you go?" Shane nodded, and grinned at Dean, slapping him on the back.

"I want you to hurry up and marry that girl!"

* * *

Heidi was admitted for the night, and after several scans, and what felt like a few hundred doctors checking her over, she was finally alone. Well, not alone. Jordan sat next to her, rubbing her hand.

"Babe, I know I haven't been honest with you. I know I said I was ready for kids, but I'm really not. It freaked me out to think about being a father. I watch Dean with Lara, and he just looks like he was built for the part. Me? I don't think I'm ready for all of that." Heidi nodded.

"I know Jordan. It's alright. I understand." He kissed her hand.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked. Heidi smiled at him, warmth and love lighting up her face.

"I don't know Jordan, but you must have done something good." He smiled at her, and leant in to kiss her. Their lips met…


	3. 5-3: Double Trouble

_EPISODE 5.3 – Double Trouble_

Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica, Andy, Lucas and Mikayla are my own creations.

This is Episode Three, and is the beginning of a new season. It is recommended you read the fourth season and the first and second episode of the fifth season before beginning this season.

* * *

Jess awoke, feeling unwell. Chase woke up beside her, feeling her warmth disappear as she tried to sit up.

"You alright babe?" He asked groggily. She shook her head. He looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"I'll be right. I think I need to slow down." She clutched her stomach. Chase looked worried.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"It's just cramps. I'll be fine, I just think I'll stay home today. Can you let Michelle know?" Chase nodded, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll ring you later and check on you." She nodded gratefully, and settled back under the blankets. Chase crept out, and got dressed in the bathroom, and headed off to work.

"Jess not coming in today?" Asked Vince as Chase walked in. He shook his head.

"She's not well, so she's staying home. I'll ring her later and check up on her." Vince nodded, and picked up the phone.

"I'll let Michelle know, and she'll come in." Andy walked in.

"Hey guys, Lucas just messaged. Can someone go pick him up?" Chase nodded, and sped down the stairs. Andy settled at her desk, and Lachie came in. An awkward glance was exchanged between them, and Lachie sat at his desk. Vince looked at the pair of them, and was about to say something, when Kate walked up the stairs, Dean and Lara close behind her.

"Kate Marchello, where have you been? It's been a week since you were last home at a reasonable hour." She threw a dirty look at Lachie, and looked at her father.

"I was out. I'm a legal age, and I don't have to answer to you." Vince looked taken aback by her answer, and then got angry.

"Listen young lady. Don't take all your problems out on me. If you're going to be living under my roof, in my house, you will tell me what you are doing, and you will be home at an acceptable hour. Now. Where have you been this past week?" Kate looked at her shoes guiltily. Vince glared at her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into an empty office. Dean and Lara looked at each other.

"Um, yeah. Where's Jess today?" Asked Lara as she settled Mikayla in her corner. She was still asleep, and Lara smiled at her. A ding sounded as the elevator reached their floor, and Michelle stepped out.

"Michelle? What are you doing here?" Asked Dean. She pulled back her sunnies, revealing dark bags under her eyes.

"I'm here because Vince rang me. Apparently Jess is sick, and she's not coming in." Lara came up behind Michelle.

"Are you sure you're alright to be here?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine Lara." Michelle turned heel, and walked into her office. Kate and Vince left her office, stormy faces on the both of them. Kate glared at Andy as she walked past her to get to the stairs. Andy looked around at the team, bewildered.

"What did I do?" She asked, confused. Vince shook his head.

"Don't ask. Then you won't have to get involved in teen drama." Andy nodded, and returned to her computer. Jordan walked up the stairs.

"Guess who's back?" He asked cheekily. Heidi appeared behind the stairs behind.

"Heidi!" Lara ran forward and hugged her.

"How are you?" She asked. Heidi nodded.

"I'm better now. Doctor's patched me up, and I'm feeling pretty fine." Jordan laughed, and kissed her.

"So you two are back on again?" They nodded, and Heidi stepped away.

"Well, actually… We have a little surprise for you." Lara looked at them expectantly.

"We went to the registry yesterday, and are officially married! I decided a planned wedding was too hard, so we decided to do it simply, and quickly." Heidi held out her hand, and waggled her fingers. An ornate gold ring adorned her ring finger, and shone with purity. Lara gasped.

"So you're…?" Heidi nodded.

"Yep. I'm Mrs Jordan Zwitkowski now." Lara hugged Heidi and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh Heidi, that's so exciting!" Chase walked in the door downstairs, Lucas in tow.

"What's all the fuss about?" Chase asked, confused. Heidi showed him the ring and he smiled.

"Really?" She nodded, and he embraced her tightly. He released her after a few seconds, and shook Jordan's hand.

"How long have you guys been hiding this?" He asked. Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"We only did it yesterday," said Heidi quietly. Chase phone buzzed in his pocket, and he ignored it, caught up in the excitement of Heidi and Jordan.

"So, we're taking you all out to dinner tonight to celebrate," said Jordan, a grin plastered on his face. The rest of the team cheered, waking Mikayla. Heidi looked at Lara.

"Can I?" She asked. Lara nodded.

"Go ahead." Heidi picked up Mikayla, and cradled her up to her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous. I'm your Aunt Heidi. Who's a beautiful girl? You are!" Mikayla waved her arms about. Heidi teared up a little as she thought about her past miscarriages, and she passed Mikayla to Lara. Heidi fell into Jordan's arms as she tried to keep it together.

"Are you…" Chase was silenced by a look from Jordan. He led Heidi over to a chair, and sat her in it, talking to her quietly. Chase's phone vibrated again, a message this time. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_Why aren't you answering your phone Chase? I need you._

Chase looked at his call log. Fifteen missed calls from Jess. She was probably so angry right now. He dialled her number and held the phone to his ear. She answered on the fifth ring, pain evident in her voice.

"Chase, it's gotten worse. I need you, please." Chase dropped his phone. Jordan and Heidi looked at him.

"Chase, what's going on?" Asked Jordan. He had turned white. Heidi pushed Jordan aside, her own tears forgotten.

"Chase? Who was that on the phone?" Asked Heidi carefully.

"Jess," he whispered. Heidi nodded, and grasped his shoulders.

"What else is there?"

"She's in pain." He shook himself out of it.

"I need to get to her," he started to walk down the stairs, forgetting what he was doing when he was halfway down. Heidi glanced at Jordan.

"Chase, we'll take you over. I don't think you should be driving." Jordan grabbed his keys, and Heidi picked up Chase's phone. Jess was still on the line, sobbing.

"Jess? We're coming to get you now, okay?"

"Please, hurry. I don't know how much more I can take." Heidi closed the phone, and hurried down the stairs. Jordan pushed Chase into the patrol, and Heidi climbed into the passenger's seat.

"We need to hurry Jordan. She doesn't sound good." Jordan nodded, and threw the patrol into gear, speeding out of the driveway. Chase was lost in his own thoughts. What if something was seriously wrong with her? What if he lost her? His mind went fuzzy at the possibilities. Jordan screeched to a halt outside Chase's house, and all three of them piled out.

"Jess?" Called Chase, unlocking the door. He heard weeping from the bedroom, and sprinted there. Jordan and Heidi followed at a more sedate pace. Chase flung the door open, and found Jess on the bed, sweat beading on her face, tears streaming down her face as she clasped her hands to her stomach. She looked at him with pain-filled eyes. Chase dropped down next to her, taking her hand.

"Jess, what's wrong?" She shook her head. The pain was so great she couldn't speak. Chase looked at Heidi, panic in his eyes. She came over and checked her over.

"Abdo's rigid. Chase, we need to get her to a hospital." Chase nodded, unable to move. Heidi glanced at Jordan, and he nodded.

"Jess, this may hurt, but we're going to move you, okay?" Jess shook her head.

"Please, make it stop," she gasped, panting slightly.

"Jess, we're going to try, but we need to get you to the hospital so they can work out what's going on." She nodded. Jordan grabbed her wheelchair.

"We'll put you in the chair, and then we'll put you into the patrol and take you over." Jess braced herself, and Heidi and Jordan transferred her into the chair, and wheeled her out to the four-wheel drive. Chase followed, almost in a trance. They got her into the patrol, and sped towards the hospital. Jess gripped Chase's hand tightly, the pain almost unbearable.

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable Three, Four, and Five. Where are you guys, and why have you disappeared?" Heidi picked up her radio.

"Vince, we're with Chase, and we've picked up Jess. She's not looking good." Vince gasped.

"Is she alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know Vince. We'll keep you informed." Jess let loose a breath of air she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Chase, it hurts," she complained. He rubbed her back.

"I know it does babe, and we'll get you to the hospital. They can fix you up there." She nodded, still gripping his hand tightly. Jordan pulled into the emergency entrance, and Heidi jumped out, pulling open Chase's door. He slid out easily, and lifted Jess into his arms. He walked inside. Heidi ran for a nurse, and brought one back almost instantly. If Jess could have curled up into a ball, she would have.

"Miss, what's the problem?" Asked the nurse briskly. Chase started to answer for her, and the nurse held up a finger.

"I want her to answer," she said sternly. Jess gasped through the pain.

"It hurts. Please, make it stop." The nurse led them into a cubicle, and a doctor came in. he asked Jess a few questions.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I can't be." He nodded, and felt her abdomen. A look of concern crossed his face. Chase noticed it almost instantly.

"What? What is it?" He asked. The doctor shook his head, and walked out. Jess grabbed Chase's hand.

"Don't leave me," she gasped through short breaths.

"I won't," he said, kissing her hand. The doctor returned with an ultrasound technician, and a portable ultrasound machine. It was the same one Lara had, Jenny. She tried to keep Jess calm as the moved the wand over her abdomen, and stopped.

"Doctor, may we talk outside?" He nodded, and they ducked out for a moment. Chase held her hand, and moved aside some of the hair that was plastered to her face. The doctor came back in, talking in a low voice to Jenny. He turned to Jess.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He asked again. She nodded.

"I'm positive," she said, almost struggling to breathe. The pain was almost at breaking point.

"It seems Miss Turner, that you are actually pregnant." Chase stared at the doctor.

"Is she having a miscarriage?" The doctor shook his head, and pushed the nurse call button as Jenny left the room.

"You're actually in labour," he said, smiling.

"What?" Said Chase, disbelieving. A nurse came in and wheeled Jess out of the room, and Chase was ushered into the hall.

"We have to get her into surgery, and give her a C-section. It's too late to scrub you up and have you in there." The doctor turned heel, and flew up the hall, following Jess's bed. Chase went out, in a state of shock.

"Chase?" Asked Jordan, spotting his best mate shuffling forward. Chase leant up against the wall, and Heidi ran to him, crouching in front of him.

"Chase, what's going on with Jess?" Asked Heidi. Chase ran his hands through his short cropped hair.

"She's pregnant, and she's having the baby now." Heidi and Jordan looked at each other, shocked.

"What?" Asked Heidi.

"She was pregnant, and she's giving birth now, and they won't let me in!" Chase turned to the wall next to him, and punched it anger. All he received for his troubles was a set of bruised knuckles. Heidi held his hand.

"Chase, are you sure that's it?" She asked. He nodded. A doctor walked out of the hallway.

"Chase Gallagher?" He called. Chase stood up, and dusted himself down. The doctor motioned for him to follow. Jordan and Heidi trailed after them.

"I'm sorry, family only." Chase placed a hand on the doctors arm.

"They are like family. They can come." The doctor nodded, unperturbed, and continued on down the hall.

"What's going on?" Asked Chase, confused. They made it to the operating theatre.

"We need someone in there with her. She's not calming down, and her blood pressure is through the roof." Chase paled at the thought of going in there. Sure, he'd throw himself off cliffs, and face burning buildings, and imminent death, but this? He felt himself grow faint, and he fell back against the wall.

"You right mate?" Asked Jordan. Chase shook his head, blood pounding in his hears. Heidi kissed Jordan.

"I'll go in. Look after him." Jordan nodded, and Heidi walked through the double doors.

"Hurry. We need to get her anaesthetised, and we need to do it soon." Heidi nodded, and pulled on the awkward sterile gown and cap, and washed her hands in the metal sink. When she'd finished, she followed the doctor in. He nodded at the anaesthesiologist, who injected the painkiller. Jess put out a hand.

"Where's Chase?" She asked. The pain was gone now, and she could think a little clearer. Heidi smiled at her.

"He got a little faint at the thought of coming in here, so I left him outside with Jordan." Jess gripped her hand.

"Heidi, I'm scared," she whispered. Heidi smoothed her hair off her forehead.

"You'll be fine." Heidi said confidently. Inside though, she was shaking in her boots.

"Making the incision," called the doctor behind the screen. Jess gasped as she felt pressure, but no pain. Heidi clutched her hand.

"Can you see? What's going on?" Asked Jess. A cry broke out as the doctors pulled the baby from her.

"It's a boy!" They called. Heidi laughed, tears of joy running down her cheeks. The baby boy cried heartily as the nurses rubbed him clean. He was so tiny. A scuffle started behind the screen that hid most of Jess's body from her view.

"Heidi?" She asked, concerned.

"Hang on Jess," said Heidi distractedly.

"There's a second baby here!" The nurses scrambled as they pulled out another incubator, and the doctors pulled a second baby boy out. The room was hushed.

"He's not breathing!" The doctor and several nurses swarmed on the small baby, and Heidi held her breath, for what seemed like an eternity. A wail broke the thick silence, and every breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jess, you've got twins," said Heidi breathlessly. Jess looked at her.

"Really?" She asked in quiet surprise. Heidi nodded.

"Two little boys."

"Can you let Chase know?" Asked Jess.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're right on your own?" Jess nodded.

"I'll be fine, please. Just tell Chase what's going on." Heidi released Jess's hand, and dashed through the double doors leading to the theatre. She pulled off her theatre garb, and tossed it aside.

"Chase, you're a dad two times over!" She said excitedly. Jordan and Chase booth stared at her.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Jess had twins, two boys." Chase slumped against the wall.

"Wow. Are you serious?" He asked. She crouched down in front of him, and took his hands in hers.

"Chase, I'm dead serious. You march down to that NICU and there are two tiny beds with your boys in them." A smile played on Chase's lips. A doctor came out to see Chase.

"Mr Gallagher?" Chase nodded, standing up.

"Your girlfriend will be in recovery for longer than expected due to her spinal injury, but that's something else. Were you aware that she was pregnant?" Chase shook his head.

"I had no idea," he said truthfully.

"It happens sometimes, it's not unusual. Especially if you're not looking for the signs, or in some cases like Jessica's you can't feel the signs. She probably put the symptoms down to everyday life, and the weight gain from not doing as much exercise. Your boys are quite premature Mr Gallagher, and they will have to stay in the NICU for a while. The main concern is that their lungs haven't developed properly, and at the moment, they need assistance breathing. You'll probably get to take them home after a month or so." Chase was shocked. Two hours ago, he just thought his girlfriend wasn't feeling well, and now he was a father. It still seemed so surreal to him.

"Jess is in Recovery if you'd all like to see her." Heidi and Jordan nodded, and they accompanied Chase and the doctor into the next ward. Jess was laying in on one of the beds, propped up slightly. She smiled at Chase as he came in.

"Hey babe," he said lovingly, and kissed her lips tenderly. She smiled into the kiss, and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Chase, I had no id…" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Jess, it doesn't matter. We have two boys down in NICU that are ours, and you'll be an amazing mother." Heidi came around the other side of the bed.

"Heidi, thank you so much for being there." Heidi smiled at her.

"I would have done for you no matter what Jess. So have you picked out names yet?" Heidi asked. Jess squeezed Chase's hand.

"I have, but I don't know if you'll like them," she said, looking Chase in the eyes.

"Babe, I have nothing. If you've got names, go for it." She looked back at Heidi.

"I've picked Elijah Finn and Riley Tate." Chase smiled at her.

"I think they're perfect names." Heidi's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Vince.

"Heidi? What's going on with Jess?" He demanded as soon as she answered. Heidi covered the receiver.

"Is it okay if I fill Vince and the team in with what's going on?" Chase nodded.

"Yeah. I'm still in shock as to how everything happened." Heidi smiled at him, and removed her hand from covering the phone.

"Vince, Jess just had twins."

"What? No, wait. What?" Vince flustered.

"She was pregnant Vince, and she's just given birth to two tiny boys, Elijah Finn and Riley Tate." Vince sat down heavily in his office chair, and listened to Heidi speak for a few more minutes.

"Wow. Okay. Thanks Heidi." He placed the phone back down on the cradle.

"So what's going on?" Asked Dean, concerned.

"You and Lachie have just become uncle's twice over." Dean stared at him.

"What?" Lara turned around and faced Vince.

"Jess just had twin boys, Elijah Finn and Riley Tate."

"No way!" Said Lara. She hugged Dean, excited about her two new nephews. Their celebrations were short-lived though. A crack and then a thud sounded from the office, then the sound of a shattering glass. Lara looked over.

"Michelle?" she called. No movement from the office, just the flapping of curtains in the light breeze. Lara walked over to the office quickly Vince standing up, craning his neck to see through the blinds.

"Michelle?" She opened the door. Michelle was crumpled in a heap behind her desk, a bruise forming on her forehead where she hit the corner of the desk, and a glass shard embedded in her wrist.

"Dean, Vince!" She called, dropping to her knees. Dean and Vince materialized in the room, and Dean stepped over Michelle's body. He removed the other slivers of glass off the floor carefully. They rolled her over cautiously, and Lara moved her hair out of the wound.

"Wake up Michelle." Michelle groaned, trying to sit up. Dean pushed her back down.

"Stay down for a moment," he said softly. Lara looked at Michelle's wrist, and grimaced as she realised the pain it would cause if she took it out. Dean moved Michelle's hair, looking at the dent in her forehead.

"I'm fine Dean," she said, trying to get up.

"No you're not. You just collapsed Michelle, let me check you over first." She sighed resignedly, and allowed Dean to check her over.

"What happened Michelle?" Asked Lara.

"I don't know, I just felt unwell. I tried to sit down, and then woke up with you two over me." Dean glanced at Lara.

"I think you should got to hospital Michelle, and get checked over," he said quietly. She nodded, and Lara left the room to call an ambulance for her.

"What really happened Michelle?" He asked.

"I just felt unwell, that's all." Dean knew she wasn't telling the truth, but couldn't press anymore. Lara came back in, and sat on the floor next to Michelle.

"The ambulance will be here shortly."

* * *

Chase looked through the glass window separating him from his two boys, and ran his hands through his hair. Jordan appeared behind him.

"Congratulations mate," Jordan said to him. Chase glanced at him.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I am not giving you that talk…" Chase held up his hand.

"I've had that conversation. I mean, how was she pregnant, and neither one of us know? I mean, we've got nothing prepared for this or anything." Jordan slapped Chase on the back.

"Heidi and I will help you guys out, don't worry. Have you told your dad yet?" Jordan asked.

"No. How do you tell someone something like that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, most people who become grand-parents have like seven months to become accustomed to the idea. Dad and Fiona just got Mikayla, what if they're not ready for more grandkids? Now they'll have three." Chase was feeling stressed.

"I'll deal with it, okay? I'll look after it. Stay here and look at your two new kids Chase." Chase nodded, and Jordan left. Heidi met him in the corridor.

"Jess's just fallen asleep." Jordan nodded.

"Listen, can you ring Fiona and Shane and let them know what's going on? Chase has no idea what to say, and I don't think Jess is up to it." Heidi nodded,, and pulled out her phone. She sat on a cold plastic chair in the corridor, and dialled Shane Gallagher's home number. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Shane, it's Heidi."

"Hey Heidi-Ho, what's up?" Heidi took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mr Gallagher, but you might want to sit down." Shane sat in his living room, and Fiona glanced over at him from the kitchen.

"I'm sitting Heidi. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Shane, you're a grandfather. Twice over." He gasped.

"What? What happened? How?" He asked, and his voice trailed off. Fiona looked over at his pale face, and joined him on the lounge. He stopped speaking, and just sat there in shock.

"Shane? Shane, are you there?" Fiona took the phone from Shane's hand.

"Heidi, what did you say to him? He's just turned white as a sheet." Heidi giggled a little. In all the years she'd known Mr Gallagher, he'd never been shocked by anything.

"Fiona, you and Shane might want to swing by the hospital. I think Chase and Jess could use you here."

"We'll be there in five minutes." The line went dead. Jordan looked at her.

"How did it go?"

* * *

Fiona arrived with Shane in tow, and met Jordan in the reception area.

"What's going on? Shane hasn't said a word since Heidi rang."

"I might take you up, and let Chase explain it to you." She nodded, and followed Jordan into the lift. The cheery music in the lift seemed to dull the seriousness in the air, and they arrived at the third floor.

"Why are we at the maternity floor?" Demanded Fiona. The doors opened, and Chase was standing there.

"Chase, what is going on?" Asked Fiona. She felt confused, and left out as to what was actually happening. Chase silenced her, and led her up to the NICU window, and pointed. Elijah and Riley lay in their cribs, tubes and tape everywhere. Riley waved his skinny arm around. Both had the name 'Gallagher' printed on their beds.

"Chase?" Asked Fiona hesitantly. He nodded.

"They're mine." Fiona brought her hands to her face.

"Chase, they're gorgeous. How could you not tell us you and Jess were expecting?" He looked at Fiona, running his hands through his hair sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth, we didn't know ourselves until this afternoon. It was a shock for everyone." Fiona nodded, and looked lovingly at the two tiny babies.

"Have they got names?" She asked quietly. Chase nodded, and pointed at Elijah.

"That is Elijah Finn, and the other boy is Riley Tate." A tear slid down her cheek, and she embraced her step-son.

"Chase, you're a lucky boy."

* * *

"Alright, I understand that you're all concerned about Michelle, but we've got two accidents to head to. Jordan, Heidi and Chase will head to one. Lucas, you're on light duties until further notice. Dean, Lara, Lachie, Kate and Andy, you guys take the other accident." The teams left quickly and promptly. Lucas sat down at his desk, and mumbled something about people being unfair. Vince sat in a chair across from Lucas, a handful of paperwork in his hand. Lucas looked up at him.

"What's up?" He asked, logging on to his computer.

"You see, we have a little problem here Lucas."

"Oh? What's that Vince?" He asked, distracted.

"This isn't your paperwork." Lucas froze, and leant back in his chair.

"What makes you say that Vince?" he asked casually.

"Oh, just the fact that none of the information here matches up with your police record that Ian found." Lucas smiled creepily at him.

"So?" Vince just looked at him, slamming the file on the desk.

"What are you hiding Lucas Hansen?"

Lucas sneered at Vince.

"I still got what I wanted. To see how this place really worked. You know my sister died in your care? I had to see if you were all really buffoons or not. Turns out, you're all either knocked up, or running out of work without any real reason. I've seen enough." He stood up swiftly, and his fist connected with Vince's face. Vince toppled off his chair with the force of the punch, and Lucas dodged over him, dashing away down the stairs. Vince got to his feet, swearing, and pulled out his mobile phone. He called Ian.

"Ian, he's running!" Vince ran down the stairs after Lucas, and heard the squealing of car tires, and then screaming. He grabbed a medi-kit on his way out, and ran as fast as his legs could take him, spurred on by the adrenaline. He made it to the intersection, Ian's police car smashed against a telegraph pole. Lucas lay on the side, having been hit by the car, and was laying on the road, breathing laboured and rough. Ian stirred in the car, head bleeding where it had hit the steering wheel. Vince stopped, torn between whom to treat first, and then dropped down beside Lucas. His ribs had been broken in the impact, and Vince was sure he had a severe head injury.

"I… can't… move…" rasped Lucas breathily. Vince sighed, and rested back on his haunches. There was no way to save him now, as well as all his other injuries, he was probably bleeding internally. Vince left him to the paramedics, and tended to Ian.

"Is he alright? He just jumped out from nowhere, stupid." Vince checked Ian's head, and spoke quietly.

"He's not going to make it Ian."

* * *

Heidi, Jordan and Chase sped to the small accident they had to attend.

"It must be idiot's week," commented Chase. Heidi laughed.

"Why's that Chase?" She asked.

"Double trouble. Two accidents, at the same time? People have got to be getting thicker." Jordan turned into the street they were directed to.

"Where's the accident?" Asked Chase, looking around. The road was clear, no car accident to be seen.

"What the hell?" Said Jordan. Heidi pulled her radio up.

"Rescue Portable Five, to Rescue Portable One, Dean, our accident is non-existent. Do you need help at yours?"

"Negative Rescue Portable Five. Our accident doesn't exist either." Heidi looked at Jordan, confused.

"Say again Dean?"

"We have no accident either. Something's going on." Jordan reversed, and headed back to HQ. They hit a roadblock on the way, and saw Vince working on Ian.

"Vince, what's going on?" Asked Heidi as she climbed out of the patrol.

"It's a long story, and you guys might want to come inside for it."

* * *

Jess lay on the hospital bed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable now. Chase, Heidi and Jordan had left in a rush, and she was feeling a little alone. A familiar face stuck her head through the door.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" Jess was over the moon to see her favourite, and only, sister standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Chase called about fifteen minutes ago, and told me what was going on, and I had to come in and see you for myself." Jess smiled as her sister sat next to her.

"Have you seen them yet?" Jess asked. Isabelle shook her head as a nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair, and another followed.

"No, and I know you haven't either. The doctor gave you the all clear to get in a wheelchair and be pushed down to NICU to see them," said Isabelle excitedly. The two nurses transferred Jess into the chair carefully, and hooked her IV bag onto the stand attached to the wheelchair. Isabelle stood behind the chair, and pushed Jess down to the NICU ward. Jess could feel the tension growing inside of her as they got closer. She hadn't seen her boys as of yet, but was told they were gorgeous. A nurse met them at the door.

"Miss Turner?" Jess nodded.

"We got word you were coming to visit. Would you like to see your boys?" Jess nodded, and Isabelle pushed her into the room. The two nurses wheeled her twin boys over to her, and she peered at them, emotion welling up inside her. She reached an arm up, and touched Elijah, and he moved a little. They were both covered in tubes and tape, and seemed to be so tiny. Jess felt tears slide down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that they were really hers. Isabelle bent down.

"Jess, they're perfect. You're so lucky." Jess put a hand on Isabelle's.

"Thank you."

* * *

The team sat in stunned silence. Jordan shook himself out of it first.

"I didn't like the guy after he tried to kill me, but I didn't wish death on him." Lara leant on Dean. She hadn't had a chance to really get to know Lucas, but still felt the sad emotions of the loss of a team member. Heidi held Jordan's hand tightly. Andy's lips quivered, and she burst into tears. Lachie crossed the room, and bundled her up into his arms. Kate stood up, seething with anger. She clenched her fists forcefully, trying to contain her fury. Chase looked up at her.

"What's up Kate?" He asked, concerned. She pointed at Andy and Lachie, fingers trembling.

"Why is it always her?"

Kate ran, not caring where she ended up. She had never though Lachie to be so blind, but yet, there he was, caring for the wrong girl. She heard her father come down the stairs, but he was stopped by someone. She didn't care who. She ran down the footpath, tears blurring her vision.

"Kate?" Kate didn't stop until she ran straight into a wall. She fell back against the ground, head ringing. Lara caught up with her quickly.

"Kate, what is going on?" She asked as she helped her sit up. Kate couldn't speak, she was almost hysterical. Lara wrapped her arms around Kate, and she sobbed harder.

"Kate, you've got to talk to me. What's gotten into you lately?" Kate took a deep breath, hiccupping a little.

"I… I… I have a crush on Lachie. It's killing me Lara, to see him with Andy all the time. It feels wrong." Heidi came pounding down the pavement, and skidded to a halt. Kate let go of Lara, and hugged Heidi. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. Heidi looked over Kate's head at Lara, questioning.

"It's a Gallagher problem."

* * *

Michelle lay in the hospital bed, feeling like she was spending more and more time here at the moment. She just felt so tired, and considered that maybe she was pushing herself too much. She dismissed that thought almost instantly. She was doing the same things as she was doing ten years ago, except now she was a mother, not only to James, but to the Rescue crew as well. She sighed as she thought of the paperwork that would be piling up in her absence. A knock at her door startled her, and she saw an unfamiliar face at the door. Michelle struggled to sit up.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Turner. Jess's sister." Michelle smiled.

"Hi Isabelle. What can I do for you?" Asked Michelle, a little confused as to why she was there. Isabelle opened the door, and pushed Jess inside. She parked Jess next to Michelle's bed.

"I'll leave you two to catch up for a little while," said Isabelle, exiting the room. Michelle shifted herself so she could better see Jess.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Jess smiled.

"Have you heard the news yet?" Michelle shook her head.

"What news?" she asked. Jess smiled shyly.

"I had a baby Michelle. Two babies actually." Michelle looked at her, shocked.

"What?" Jess nodded. Michelle smiled.

"How did this all happen? How much have I missed? What are their names?" Jess laughed.

"Slow down Michelle. You haven't missed that much. The boys are both premature, and they think I didn't notice the symptoms as much because I wrote them off as bad food, or just an off day. Their names are Elijah and Riley, and I saw them for the first time today." Michelle smiled at her.

"And?"

"And they're gorgeous. I wish you could see them," Jess said wistfully.

"I wish I could too, but I think it's better for me to stay here for the moment." Jess glanced at Michelle.

"What's going on with you?" Jess asked quietly.

"Nothing Jess. I think it's just my body trying to tell me that I should slow down." Michelle was tired, and her eyes started to droop. She was lucky that Isabelle came back, and took Jess out quietly. Michelle could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Heidi, Lara and Kate walked back to HQ. Kate resisted the entire trip, but was eventually dragged back. Vince looked at her, and went to speak. Lara silenced him with a shake of her head, and a raised hand. They grabbed their handbags.

"Vince, we're going out for the afternoon. You okay to handle any disasters while we're gone?" He nodded. Lara kissed Dean.

"Look after Mikayla, I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her back.

"Don't spend too much money." Lara snickered, and headed down the stairs, Heidi and Kate in tow. They climbed into Lara's car.

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Kate, tears finally subsided.

"We're going for a little retail therapy, and the chance to spoil Elijah and Riley the same way you all spoil Mikayla." Heidi laughed, and they headed to the mall. They spent almost three hours there, cooing over tiny matching outfits for the two tiny boys. Lara was happy to see Kate focussed on something else for a change. She knew Lachie would come to his senses eventually, and work out what was going on his life. For now though, she had to keep Kate distracted, to keep her emotions in check. After spending ridiculous amounts of money on Elijah and Riley, they finally left, laden with shopping bags. Kate was finally smiling again, enjoying the girl time with Lara and Heidi. They headed back to HQ, and the good mood was shattered when Kate walked in on Lachie kissing Andy. She sobbed once, and crashed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Heidi left to follow her, and Lara glanced at Lachie disdainfully.

"Are you really that blind?"

* * *

Michelle awoke to a darkened room, and for a moment, felt disoriented and confused. She switched on her bedside light, and a doctor came in.

"Ms Letourneau, we have the results of your blood tests and scans. They haven't revealed anything, except that your erythrocyte sedimentation rate is unusually low." Michelle looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we haven't got a diagnosis yet, but we have some ideas as to what is going on. The fact that your ESR levels aren't correct does tell us that something is going on." Michelle glanced at her hands, wringing the blanket with her fingers.

"Is it bad?" He shook his head.

"No. I can't tell you any more than that at the moment, I'm afraid." He looked at her sadly, and exited the room. Michelle felt alone and frightened, clueless as to what was going on. She curled up into the foetal position, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. 5-4: A Man Walks Into A Bar

_EPISODE 5.4 – A Man Walks Into A Bar._

Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica, Andy, Elijah, Riley and Mikayla are my own creations.

* * *

__Chase arose early the next morning. He'd been working hard the past couple of weeks, trying to get one of the spare bedrooms ready for the twins. It was still another two to four weeks until they'd be home, but Chase knew if he didn't get started on it, it'd never get done, and then Jess would be stressed out when she finally came home as well. He sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. He missed Jess beside him at night, and could hardly wait until she could come back home again. She'd contracted an infection whilst she was at the hospital, so she'd probably come home at the same time as the twins. He spat in the sink, and rinsed his mouth out, and headed out the door to work.

* * *

"Alright, we've had a callout to an explosion at a local bar. Authorities need us to help out with patients, and a body recovery." Lara sighed as she gathered her things.

"Again Vince? It feels like yesterday when we were dealing with an explosion at a bar; wasn't it at the cross last time?" Jordan nodded as he pulled his gear together. Chase dashed up the stairs, threw his things in his drawer, and followed Andy down the stairs. She filled him in on the way to the bar. When they got there, the entire team climbed out of the patrol, shocked. The place had nearly been levelled, and smoke poured out of the building.

"There is no way anyone is alive in there," commented Andy as she walked to the back of the patrol. She tossed Chase a BA and a medi-kit, pulling her own over her shoulder.

"This has got to be a body recovery for sure," remarked Heidi as she passed Jordan his gear.

"Enough of that, there may be someone in there, and we won't know until we look," said Dean as he walked past.

"Let's get in there." Lachie started forward, and Kate overtook him, anxious to get in, and partly to get away from him. He shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what had gotten into Kate recently, but whatever it was, it was starting to interfere with their work partnership. She tripped over some debris, and he tried to help her up.

"Don't," she said angrily, pushing him aside. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. He tried to talk to her.

"Kate, wha…" She cut him off.

"Leave me alone, okay?" Lachie stared at her as she trundled forward into the smouldering building. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on, until he heard a scream.

"Kate? Kate!" Dean and Lara heard Lachie calling, and ducked back out of the building.

"What happened?" Asked Lara.

"Kate went inside, I heard a scream. I don't know if it's here, but I think we should be careful." Dean nodded, and the three of them walked carefully inside the building. Lachie threw out an arm almost as soon as they had walked in the door.

"Stop." Both Dean and Lara halted, and looked at the gaping hole in the floor. Lachie dropped down to the floor, and peered into the chasm.

"Kate, are you down there?" A moan sounded.

"Yes, I'm down here," she said grumpily.

"Are you alright?" Called Lara. Kate checked herself over.

"Yeah. I've got a bit of a headache where I hit it when I landed, but I think I'm alright."

"Okay, hang on until we can get down there." Kate stood up, shifting the pieces of floor off her legs, and looked around the cellar. It was a cold, concrete room. She heard a moan from the corner, and moved over there.

"Hello?"

"I'm under here," called a gruff male voice. Kate lifted a piece of sheeting up, and found a man underneath.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I came down to put some stock away, and then boom! Bar's gone." Kate bobbed her head, and pulled him to his feet.

"So where are the stairs out of here?" He pointed, and they made their way carefully up the stairs, avoiding shattered glass and debris littering the stair well. When they made it to the top, Dean and Lara took the man outside to check him over. Kate stepped carefully over a chunk of concrete, and Lachie grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

"What are you doing?" She asked, annoyed. She tried to shake her arm out of his grip.

"Don't do anything like that again," he said to her quietly. She freed her arm and stared at him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," she hissed angrily.

"Kate, I…" She cut him off.

"You have no control over me, no say over what I do. I've seen you with Andy, watched you two holding hands, kissing. What would you like me to do, be polite about it? You're such a guy sometimes." Lachie looked at her, bewildered.

"What would you like me to say Kate? Andy and I have chemistry with each other, we just click. Why are you so concerned anyway?" he asked irritably. Kate threw her hands up in the air.

"Never mind." Lachie grabbed her shoulder as she turned to walk away.

"No. It obviously matters to you. Why are you concerned?" Kate could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Because I thought I would the one that you wanted to kiss. Not her."

* * *

Kate sat in the patrol, drying her eyes. The other teams packed up, aware that something was going on, but not sure how to broach the problem. She could feel her heart breaking, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Chase looked at Andy.

"I think you've stepped in it And." Andy looked at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You and Lachie. You two serious?" He asked. Andy shook her head.

"Nah, we're just mates." Chase glanced at her.

"You sure about that? What about the other day? Lara said she saw you kissing." Andy laughed.

"Oh. That! Well, Lachie felt like the moment was right, and leant in. You guys must have seen just before I pushed him away. I'm not interested in Lachie." Chase snickered.

"Well, he's interested in you," he said slyly. Andy laughed.

"Is he now? Well, he should know better. I swear Chase, I'm not interested in him. He's not my type." Chase glanced over at Kate's sullen figure in the patrol.

"Well, you might want to tell Kate that." Andy glanced over.

"Are you right packing up?" Andy asked Chase. He nodded, and Andy crossed over to the patrol. She climbed in, closing the door quietly. Kate glanced over at her, and returned to staring out the window.

"Kate, there's nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, right. I saw you two kissing, and he looks at you with such care in his eyes." Andy bent her head.

"I know Kate, but I don't love him. You need to understand that. I just want to be friends, and to be honest, he's not my type." Kate was silent, and Andy felt awkward. She broke the tension.

"Kate, I know how you feel about him. You need to tell him, otherwise he'll never know."

* * *

After they'd finished packing up, Chase headed to the hospital to see Jess and the boys. Elijah and Riley had been upgraded from the NICU to the regular nursery, and no longer needed to be on the ventilators. He walked in to the nursery, and Riley looked up at him, waving his arms and legs around. After a nod from the nurse, Chase picked him up. He was a gorgeous boy, dark hair covering his tiny head. Although Elijah and Riley were identical, they already had different personalities. Riley was the quiet twin, whilst Elijah was a fussy, demanding baby. After a few minutes with each boy, Chase headed up the corridor to see Jess. She wasn't well today, running a fever because of the infection. He brushed her hair away from her eyes, her locks damp with sweat.

"How are you doing today?" He asked softly. She shrugged a shoulder.

"The antibiotics aren't working as well as they hoped," she answered quietly, shivering a little. She closed her eyes, tired, and Chase left. He headed to his favourite bar for a drink, sitting alone. He sipped the cool beer, enjoying the warmth it created as it flowed down his throat. A man walked into the bar, and sat next to Chase. He ordered vodka, and drank it slowly. Chase gave him no more of a glance as he finished off his beer, and ordered another one.

"Rough day mate?" Asked the stranger next to him. Chase shook his head.

"Rough month more like," he answered, taking a swig of beer. The man nodded knowingly.

"Work?" Chase shook his head again.

"Family?" Chase nodded, feeling slightly inebriated.

"Girlfriend just had twins." The man glanced at him.

"And you didn't know?"

"No-one knew, not even my girlfriend. It was a shock to everyone." The stranger took a sip of his drink, and waited.

"And now she's sick, and she's still in hospital. I tell you, driving from home, to work, to the hospital, and back home has me wondering if I'm creating a worn path in the road. I love her, and I would give the world to be with her, but there's only so much one guy can do." Chase put down his empty glass, and waved down the barman.

"Can I have another?" He asked. The barman shook his head.

"Only if you hand over your keys. You won't be driving anywhere tonight." Chase fished his keys out of his pocket, and fumbled them over to the bartender. He stashed them away, and poured Chase another beer. Chase downed half of it greedily, and wiped his lips. The man watched him with dangerous eyes. He had something planned, and he stood up.

"Listen, I've got to make a run for the bathroom. Can you look after my drink for me?" Chase nodded, feeling unsteady. The man disappeared, leaving Chase to wallow in his own thoughts. He did love Jess, but he hoped she could leave hospital soon. He was tired, tired of having to travel every day, to put on strong face for her, to have to face Dean and Andy, and everyone else, to do his job properly. Michelle wasn't around anymore, wasn't speaking to anyone either, and that made working at Rescue that much harder, because Vince was always grumpy, having to do Michelle and Jess's job. Chase's head hurt, and he wished he could go home. He waved down the bartender.

"Mate, can you call me a cab?" He slurred. The barman nodded, and picked up the phone. Chase lay his head on the counter, and heard a ticking noise.

"What the…?" An ear-shattering explosion answered his question. Chase flew away from the bench, thrown by the force. He took one guttural breath, and passed out, the darkness surrounding him, enveloping his being.

* * *

Dean woke up early to Mikayla screaming. Lara groaned and started to get up, but Dean pushed her back down.

"I'll go," he whispered. Lara smiled sleepily at him.

"Thanks babe." Dean threw back the covers, and walked into Mikayla's room, and picked her up. She stopped crying almost instantly, and smiled at him. Dean grinned back at her. Even if she wasn't his, she was still gorgeous, and melted his heart every time he looked at her. He changed her nappy, and she waved her arms sleepily. Dean rocked her for a little while, and put her back in the crib, covering her a little with a blanket as she drifted off to sleep. Dean went back to his room, and crawled into bed with Lara. He hadn't been there for more than half an hour when his phone rang. He picked it up, looking at the caller ID blearily.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Jess. I can't get onto Chase," she said worriedly. Dean sighed.

"Don't worry about him Jess. He probably overslept. I'll talk to him at work in an hour."

"Okay, sorry for waking you."

"It's fine Jess." Dean hung up, and Lara rolled into him.

"Who was that?" She asked sleepily.

"Just Jess looking for Chase." Lara nodded into his chest.

"We should get up now and get ready for work." Dean exhaled, and got up with Lara, and they prepared for work. Dean tried Chase himself, and got put through to voicemail every time. He was probably asleep at home; the poor guy looked like he was going to drop at any moment from everything he was trying to do. In record time, Lara had Mikayla ready and in the back of the car, and Dean followed her out to the car. They listened to the news on their way to HQ.

"And in breaking news, a local pub exploded last night, in what police believe is an event connected to the other bar incident, more will be revealed as we know it." Dean floored the accelerator.

"I can see what we're going to have to do today; clean up that." Lara nodded as Dean steered crazily through the traffic, screeching to a halt in the Rescue Base carpark. Dean pounded up the stairs whilst Lara unbuckled Mikayla, talking to her as she lifted her out of the seat.

"Let's get upstairs and find out what's going on." Lara headed up the stairway, and her phone rang in her pocket. It was Jess. Lara shifted Mikayla to the other side of her chest, and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lara, it's Jess. I still haven't heard from Chase, have you?" She asked frantically. Lara made it upstairs, and passed Mikayla to Vince, who cooed over his god-daughter.

"Jess, he's probably sleeping. He's been putting in extra hours here, and then coming over to see you at night. Don't worry about it." Vince motioned for her to finish her phone call.

"Jess, I'll try and get a hold of him for you, but I need to go." Lara ended the call. Vince looked over at her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, can you try and get on to Chase? Jess is worried, cause she can't get onto Chase." Vince nodded.

"He's running late too, and if he doesn't come in soon, he'll be cleaning the ropes for a week." Lara bobbed her head, picking up her jacket. She kissed Mikayla on the cheek as she left, and followed Dean down the stairs.

"We're heading to the shattered bar, and we've got casualty reports coming in from everywhere. It's chaos down there." Lara watched out the window as they pulled up to the accident. A car that had been rolled by the force looked familiar, but Lara dismissed it as the other teams pulled up. Andy rode with Kate and Lachie, and they pulled gear out of the truck.

"Hey Dean, where's Chasie? Feel like I haven't seen him for a few days." Dean laughed.

"Probably at home passed out on the bed from exhaustion." Andy surveyed the bar.

"Who does something like this? I mean, what possesses a person to blow up a bar?" Lachie and Kate shrugged.

"No idea. Police are hoping to find the guy so they can ask him." Andy stepped forward. Heidi and Jordan pulled up, having been held back putting extra gear in the patrol at HQ. They grabbed their gear and medi-kits, throwing them over their shoulders. Dean and Lachie worked on shifting some of the heavy support beams, whilst the three girls treated people out in the street. Cuts and bruises were their main injuries, and a few broken bones. Dean hefted aside his end of the beam, and saw a boot sticking out from under the rubble. A phone was ringing nearby, and Lachie grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Lachie?" Answered Vince in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Who's phone is this?" Asked Lachie.

"Chase's." Lachie dropped the phone on the ground, and it shattered.

"Dean, Chase is here." Dean glanced up at Lachie, confused.

"What?"

"That was his phone, Vince was calling it to try and find him. He's here." Dean looked at the shoe sticking out from under the debris, and shifted more away. As he uncovered more of the leg, he realised it was a Rescue uniform.

"Heidi, Jordan!" Yelled Dean urgently. They dropped what they were moving, and came over.

"What?" Asked Heidi, annoyed.

"I think we've found Chase." Heidi gasped.

"Is he alright?"

* * *

Dean tossed rocks and splintered wood aside, desperate to get to his baby brother. Lachie worked alongside of him, fear wrenching his heart. Jordan tried to get in to help, but the Gallagher brothers pushed him aside. They pulled aside the last piece of the bar and found Chase lying unconscious underneath. Dean dropped down beside Chase, and assessed his injuries. He had a head laceration, a deep wound, covering the right side of his forehead. Dean covered the wound with a gauze pad, and worked his way down Chase's body. Tiny nicks and cuts were the least of his problems though. A metal bar, one that patron's feet rested on whilst sitting at the bar, had been flung across the room, and was currently impaled in Chase's chest on his right side. Chase was breathing lightly, and Heidi stepped back as she realised the extent of Chase's injuries.

"Oh God," she said, covering her mouth. Dean completed his assessment, and sat back on his heels, looking up at Lachie.

"Impalement injury, possible spinal, head laceration, query a concussion, and he's dislocated his left shoulder again." Lara gasped as she took inventory of what had happened. Chase was lucky to still be alive, and they had to keep him alive until he could be seen at a hospital. Dean switched from concerned family member, to working mode.

"Andy, grab me the angle grinder from the truck. We need to cut down this pole so it's more manageable. Lara, Kate, I need you to keep working outside, and flag down one of the ambo's for us." The two girls nodded, and left. Andy returned with the angle grinder, and passed it to Dean. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Heidi, Jordan. Can you two finish the sweep of this building?" They nodded and left. Lachie hunkered down next to Dean. Dean checked the bar, and then flipped the angle-grinder on, and deftly cut through the pole like it was made of butter. Lachie supported the top section, and when it released, he tossed it aside carefully. Chase's eye's started to flutter, and he groaned. Lachie motioned for Dean to stop.

"Chase? Chase, it's Dean and Lachie." Chase tried to move his arm to touch his head, but Dean held it down.

"Don't touch your head Chase, you're a little bit battered." Chase took a mental account of how his body felt, and knew something wasn't right in his chest.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"The bar exploded Chase. Do you remember what happened?" Chase tried to shake his head, but Lachie held it firm. He nodded for Dean to pass him a collar, and when he received it, he carefully placed it around Chase's neck. Dean shone a flashlight into Chase's eyes.

"Chase, do you remember what happened?"

"No," Chase rasped, and coughed. Dean nodded, and checked him over, and then immobilised his shoulder. Chase almost screamed in agony as Dean moved his arm, the muscles and bones grating. Tears slid down his face as he struggled to keep the pain in check. Lachie pulled a green whistle out of his medi-kit, and unwrapped it. He placed it in Chase's left hand, and stood up, leaving to get a spinal board. Chase put the methoxyflurane dispenser in his mouth, and sucked on it greedily. Lachie returned with the spine board, and Dean and Lachie started to move Chase. As they transferred him across, he moaned as the pain shot through his chest. An ambulance officer met them outside, and the paramedical team put him in the back of the ambulance, and the Rescue squad watched him leave.

* * *

Chase had never been in so much pain in his life, and he'd done some pretty stupid things in his Rescue career so far. His shoulder was burning, and the green whistle was doing nothing for him. His head ached, and the gauze pad that was securely attached to his forehead, was now blood-soaked, and dripping down his ear. The paramedic next to him inserted an IV drip into his arm, whilst the other replaced the covering on his head. The first ambo put an oxygen mask over Chase's face. They hit a bump whilst driving, and Chase grimaced as he was jostled around. He pulled the mask down with his good hand.

"How long?" he asked, too weak to try and say any more.

"About five, maybe ten minutes. Do you need more pain relief?" Chase tried to nod as he closed his eyes. The paramedic checked for an alert necklace or bracelet, and upon not finding one, injected Chase with a dose of morphine. Chase felt the change almost instantly, and his eyes snapped open. His breathing, already uneasy, became shallow as his airways began to close. He tried to speak, but didn't have enough air. He waved his good arm around, trying to get the other paramedic's attention.

"Sir? Simon, what did you give him?" He asked.

"Just morphine, nothing unusual," answered Nick, the first paramedic. Simon hovered over Chase.

"Sir, are you allergic to morphine?" Chase managed one nod before the lack of oxygen made him pass out. Simon swore, and grabbed an Epi-pen, stabbing Chase with it in the thigh. The relief was almost instantaneous. They pulled up into the emergency bay, and doctors came flooding out. Vince had already rung ahead and made sure the best were available for his team. They whispered amongst each other as Chase was wheeled down the corridor to the operating theatre. An anaesthesiologist was waiting, and they drugged Chase up. The head surgeon snapped on his gloves, and walked into the theatre, aware that this could be a difficult surgery.

* * *

Jess was asleep when the nurse came in, knocking on her door gently.

"Miss Turner?" Jess awoke with a start, and wiped the drool off the side of her mouth. She was feeling considerably better today.

"Hmm?" She said, struggling to get a bearing as to what was going on.

"Miss Turner, they found your boyfriend." Jess's eyes snapped open. She was definitely awake now.

"Is he alright?" she asked, nervous as to the answer. The nurse stepped inside, closing the door.

"He's in surgery right now." Jess glanced at the nurse.

"And?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm sorry miss, that's all I can tell you at the moment." Jess bunched up her pillow, and let the tears stream down her face. The nurse watched her, unsure of what to do or say.

"Please, let Chase be okay. I don't know what I'd do without him."

* * *

As soon as they'd finished packing up, Dean and Lachie headed over to find out what was going on with Chase. Heidi and Jordan headed to the same hospital, but Heidi was going to see Jess. Lara had opted out, needing to get back to Mikayla, and Kate and Andy were heading out to go shopping. Heidi walked up to Jess's room, whilst Jordan followed Dean and Lachie down a different corridor. Heidi knocked on Jess's door.

"Jess?" Jess's face was red, streaked with tears. Heidi instantly felt sorry for her, and could understand how she felt. Heidi herself had felt that way when Jordan's life was hanging in the balance after being poisoned. She perched herself on Jess's bed, and stroked back her hair. Jess struggled to bring herself back under control, and Heidi hugged her.

"What's going on?" Asked Jess. She'd been left out of everything that had happened, only knowing that Chase was in surgery.

"Chase went to a bar last night, and it was blown up. He was found by us, and he wasn't looking good." Jess hiccupped a little.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll live, if that's what you're asking. He dislocated his shoulder again, and had an impalement injury in the right side of his chest, so I don't like his chances of coming back to Rescue, but that's up to Vince, Michelle and you." Jess nodded, and then a thought struck her.

"I'm due to go home in a week. How am I supposed to manage two babies and an injured husband, when I don't know what to do?" Jess was starting to wind herself up into hysterics.

"Shh. You've got an extra room at your place, Jordan and I can come help for a few weeks until Chase is able to take over. It's okay Jess, don't stress. We can deal with this." Jess's sobs subsided, and Heidi rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"We can deal with this."

* * *

After four hours, the doctors moved Chase into recovery. It was going to take him some time and physio to heal and be able to use his arm, but he was expected to recover well. Dean and Lachie were allowed in to Chase's room to see him, but Jordan had to wait outside.

"Family only," said the nurse as she closed the door. Jordan nodded, and waited outside for Dean and Lachie. The three Gallagher brothers in the same room at a hospital was unusual. Lachie stood by the door awkwardly, and Dean sat next to Chase bed. His forehead had large ugly stitches covering it, holding the gash closed while it healed. His chest was uncovered, and had sterile coverings over it to keep infections out.

"Oh, Chase," said Dean.

"What do you think he was doing there?" Asked Lachie of Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows Lachie? It's Chase. He probably needed a break." Lachie nodded, and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you alright to stay here tonight?" Dean nodded, and Lachie left. He could understand why Chase would have been drinking, he felt the same way. Chase had so much going on in his life at the moment that it was surprising he hadn't cracked. Lachie felt like his life was in total turmoil. He had no idea what was going on between him and Andy, and Kate just confused him with her ever changing emotions. He pulled up at the apartment, and climbed out of the patrol. He'd take it back in the morning. He breathed in the fresh sea air, and decided that he would go surfing. He ran up to his flat, and chucked on his wetsuit, and grabbed his board. As he made his way down the sand, he spotted a familiar figure on the beach. Kate sat on the sand, watching the waves. She'd tried to go shopping with Andy, but they were both distracted, and went their separate ways. Kate had changed into a light summer dress, and was watching the surf as it broke upon the shore. Lachie dug his board into the sand, and sat himself carefully next to her. She didn't look at him. He was quiet for a while, the only sound the one of the waves crashing to shore.

"Kate, what's going on?" She glanced at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry." She looked up at his surfboard.

"Going surfing?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Waves look good," she commented quietly. She was quiet after that. Lachie broke the silence.

"Kate. I really like Andy." She nodded.

"I know." The waves pounded the shore.

"I need a little girl advice. What do I do to get her to notice me? She tells me she's not interested, but I think she's just trying to fob me off." Kate shook her head.

"She's not attracted to you." Lachie stared at her.

"How do you know?" He asked, stunned.

"We're girls Lachie. We do talk. We're not here purely for a bloke's interest." She stood up, dusting herself off. Lachie stood up too.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm heading home." He clutched her arm.

"Kate, what did I do? You've been acting up for the past couple of weeks, ever since Andy arrived. Talk to me." Kate teared up, and then threw caution to the wind, tearing up as she faced him.

"It was always you! Have you always been this blind to girls, or was I just the exception? How have you not seen me here, standing, waiting for you all this time?" Lachie looked stunned, and stuttered a little.

"I… uh… um…" Kate wrenched her arm out of his hand, and tried to walk away. Lachie gathered his thoughts, and ran after her.

"Kate!" He grabbed her, and whirled around to face him. Time froze as his lips descended on hers, and they kissed. Kate's mind was in a blur, the only thought running through her head.

_He's kissing me…_

Kate felt as if all time around her had stopped, that she and Lachie were the only people in the world. She savoured the taste of his lips, and he pulled away.

"I never knew it would be you," he whispered, running his hand through her hair. Kate smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"I'm positive." He leant down and kissed her again, taking longer this time. She smiled into the kiss, her heart soaring. So this is what love feels like…

* * *

Chase awoke to searing pain in his shoulder, and was confused and disorientated. He looked at over at Dean, who was reading a newspaper.

"Dean," he croaked. Dean folded up his newspaper, putting it aside.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked. Chase grimaced a little.

"Sore. What the hell happened?" Dean looked at him, concerned.

"You don't remember?" Chase shook his head. Dean filled him in on the details, and Chase frowned as he struggled to remember.

"I don't remember any of that, but it explains the pain at least." Dean nodded.

"Jess was worried about you. You didn't call this morning like you usually do, and she called myself and Lara, asking if we knew where you were." Chase nodded.

"Is she alright? How is she?"

"She's okay Chase, she's getting better. She's actually more concerned about how you two are going to cope when she and the twins go home next week." Chase gasped.

"How am I supposed to help her? It's going to take a lifetime for my shoulder to get better, and I won't be able to help." Dean smiled at him, shaking his head.

"It's fine Chase. Heidi and Jordan are coming to stay with you guys for a few weeks to help out. Chill." Chase settled back down, his shoulder and chest aching. He felt exhausted, and closed his eyes. Dean stood up quietly.

"I'll let you sleep."

* * *

Michelle sat in her loungeroom, letter in hand. She was in shock, having just read the results. She wasn't ready for this, not to face it alone. She heard James cry, and moved to comfort him, the motions mechanical, unfocussed. She lifted him from the crib, and shifted him into the high chair in the kitchen. Her eyes glanced at the clock, and she realised she'd been sitting in the living room for almost three hours, and it was almost dinner time. No wonder James was upset. She served him up something simple, too stressed to eat herself. She set the plate in front of him, and sat at the table, head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She murmured. James happily threw food across the room, and she ignored it absorbed in her own thoughts. Her phone vibrated on the table.

"Hello?" She answered wearily.

"It's my night to have James. Where are you?" It was Ian. She jumped up and glanced at the kitchen calendar.

"Ian, I'm so sorry. My mind just hasn't been here today. Do you want me to drop him over?"

"No, I'm on my way over anyway. I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours, where have you been?"

"I've been here Ian, just leave it."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Michelle put the phone down on the bench, and lifted James out of the chair. She took him to the bathroom, and cleaned him up. His bag had been packed this morning before she got her letter. A knock at the door was Ian, and he used the spare key to come inside. James toddled over to his father, and Ian lifted him up into the air, making James squeal with glee. Michelle passed him James's duffel bag.

"There's a new batch of asthma medications in there for him as well, he was nearly out. There's a spare set so you can replenish your set as well." Ian nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He nodded, and walked out of the door, James waving goodbye over Ian's shoulder. Michelle waved goodbye until they were out of sight, and closed the door, and the tears started. She slid down the doorway, head in her hands, sobbing her heart out. All she could think about where the words printed on the letter. She said it out loud to no-one in particular.

"I have cancer."


	5. 5-5: A Wedding In The Midst

_EPISODE 5.5 – A Wedding in the Midst..._

Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica, Andy, Elijah, Riley and Mikayla are my own creations.

* * *

It was d-day for Chase, Jess, Elijah and Riley. It was late afternoon when Jordan and Heidi pulled up. Heidi strapped Elijah and Riley into their respective capsules, and Jordan wheeled Jess out of the hospital, Chase trailing him. His arm was in a sling, and practically immobilised against his body. Heidi smiled at the sleeping twins, and closed the back door quietly.

"So who's coming in my car?" She asked. Jordan pointed at Jess.

"You girls can go together, Chase and I will go in his car. We've got to stop off at the police station and give a statement about the explosion. You okay with Jess and the twins?" Heidi nodded, and kissed Jordan on the cheek. They separated, Heidi helping Jess into her car, then putting the wheelchair in the boot. They drove to Chase's house together, Jess glancing behind her to check on the twins every five minutes.

"Jess," laughed Heidi. Jess looked at her indignantly.

"What?"

"They'll be fine, don't worry about them." Heidi pulled up into the driveway, and climbed out. She dragged out Jess's wheelchair, and helped her into it. She passed Jess her house keys.

"Go, I'll bring the twins in." Jess pushed herself up the ramp, and unlocked the front door. The smell of fresh paint tickled her nose as she opened the door, and pushed herself inside.

"What?" She rolled down the hallway to one of the spare rooms. It was decorated in pale blue, light wooden furniture inside. She pulled open a drawer to find it full of clothes, nappies. Enough to clothe her two boys for almost a year, without repeating an outfit. Heidi came in, capsule dangling from each arm. She set both down, and unbuckled the sleeping Elijah, and placed him in the first crib. She repeated the process with Riley, Jess still sitting in shock.

"When did this all happen?" She asked quietly.

"Well, Chase painted it. Kate, Andy, Lara and I bought the furniture, put it in and such, and then Kate and I went shopping for clothes." Jess felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she wiped it hurriedly away. Heidi pushed her out of the room, and closed the door quietly.

"Wait, we won't hear them," said Jess. Heidi pulled a baby monitor out of her pocket, and passed it to Jess.

"Don't worry, you will."

* * *

Lara and Dean lay cuddled on the couch, first night in what seemed like an eternity. Mikayla had actually settled tonight, and the baby monitor sat on the coffee table. Dean and Lara were enjoying the first night of what they hoped would be many. Dean kissed her lightly.

"How did I get lucky with you?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How did I get lucky enough to find a guy who would take me and a child that wasn't his?" she retorted. He smiled at her.

"I don't know, but maybe we should enjoy it while we can." Lara kissed him and smiled. A cry from Mikayla's room ended their moment together. Lara sighed as she pushed herself up from the couch. Dean got up and followed her into the nursery, as Lara picked up Mikayla. Concern crossed her face.

"What's up?" He asked, noting the look on her face.

"She's really warm. Can you grab the thermometer from the bathroom for me?" Dean nodded, and dashed into their ensuite, grabbing the thermometer. He came back in, passing it Lara. Mikayla was inconsolable now. Lara passed her to Dean, who rocked her gently, and Lara pulled out her phone, dialling Michelle. She answered quickly.

"Michelle, it's Lara. Mikayla's running a temperature, what do I do?" Asked Lara, frantic with worry.

"Take her to the hospital, I don't know. I don't have time to deal with this Lara, you're an adult. Do what you think is right." Michelle hung up, leaving Lara to stare at her phone, wanting to cry. Michelle was like a mother to her, and her lifeline had been cut. She tossed her phone into the bedroom, and walked back into the nursery.

"Michelle said to take her to the hospital," said Lara quietly, pulling out Mikayla's baby bag, and stuffing things inside.

"Everything ok babe?" Dean asked, trying to soothe Mikayla and listen to Lara.

"It's fine, let's just take her to the hospital."

* * *

Michelle dropped her phone on the couch, and buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to be facing this alone, but she didn't feel like she could tell anybody else. Her Rescue teams wouldn't take the news well, and then they would be mothering her, the roles reversed. She'd made her decision not to tell anyone, and she was determined to stick by it. If only it wasn't so damn hard! She kicked the wall, taking her frustrations out on it. All she received for her efforts was a throbbing foot. She cursed angrily, and grabbed her car keys. She was just going to drive, she didn't care where. She left her handbag inside, and got into the front seat, pulling out of the drive. As she accelerated down the street, tears clouded her vision, and a mantra of thoughts ran through her head. Why her? Why now? What had she done to deserve this? As the tears came on thick and fast, her sight became blurry. Grabbing a tissue from the box she kept in her car, she dabbed at her eyes, and looked at the road. A car honked its horn as she drove straight towards it, and she swerved to miss it. Her car spun around on the cool tarmac, stopped only by a telegraph pole into the passenger side. The airbags deployed quickly, knocking Michelle unconscious…

* * *

The next morning, the Zwitkowsi's and the Gallagher's headed into HQ. Jess wanted to show off the twins, Chase wanted to be back at work, and Heidi and Jordan actually needed to work. As they drove along the main road, Heidi noted the skid marks on the road, and the shattered glass. The telegraph pole had scrapes of blue paint on it.

"Must have been some accident," commented Heidi, as she turned into the street where HQ was located. She pulled into the drive, killing the engine. She brought Jess's wheelchair around, and Let Jess transfer herself as she put the twins into the double stroller. Jess pushed herself up to the lift, and pressed the up button. Heidi pushed the pram behind her, and followed her inside the lift as the doors opened.

"Jess!" Exclaimed Vince as the doors opened. Jess flushed, happy to be back in the building. Vince leant down and hugged her, then side-stepped past her to see the twins.

"They're perfect. Have you guys picked god-parents yet?" Asked Vince slyly. Jess glanced at Chase, who was standing behind Jordan and Vince. He nodded.

"Actually Vince, we're picking four god-parents to share the boys, so they each have the same people. We've picked you and Michelle, and Heidi and Jordan." Heidi's face turned bright red, almost matching her flaming hair. Jess hadn't told her that yet. Andy appeared at the top of the stairs, a man behind her.

"Who's this?" Asked Vince cautiously.

"I found him outside. Says he needs to see Michelle? Something about a transfer?" Jess pushed herself forward to her desk as the male pulled out a sheaf of paperwork. She flicked through them, and ran his name through the database.

"Dylan Green. He's a transfer from Brisbane from…. LifeBlood." The team gasped, and stepped away; that is, except for Andy and Jess.

"What?" Andy asked, looking at Vince and Jordan.

"LifeBlood were our arch-rivals for a while there. It was only after Cam Jackson broke his spine that they disappeared up to Queensland. How did you get into the transfer program?" Asked Vince of Dylan.

"Hayden Bradley said this would be the best place for me to expand my training. Says a lot of his guys learnt so much when they were in competition with you, and they're now performing better than before." Vince nodded.

"Bout time they acknowledged what we do. How much has Hayden Bradley told you?" Asked Vince. Dylan shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a lot. Just that you guys are some of the best to work with in this state. In Queensland, we're the top dogs. He did tell me that I should request a team with one of the Gallagher brothers." Chase laughed.

"You won't be paired with me mate; I'm out of action for the next two months. It would suck." Vince checked over the roster, working out teams.

"I can pair you with Andy; she's been here for a few months now, she knows the ropes." Vince looked down at his watch.

"Speaking of Andy, where's Michelle? She was supposed to be in today to do Andy's eval, decide if she wants her to continue on for another three months." Lara and Dean came up the stairs, Mikayla tucked into a baby seat, fast asleep.

"Oh! You brought the twins!" Exclaimed Lara. Jess smiled at her.

"I needed to do some paperwork, and Heidi and Jordan needed to come in for work. Still not sure why Chase is here though," she said, giggling.

"Lara, have you heard from Michelle at all? She was supposed to be in an hour ago, and it's not like her to be this late without telling anyone what's going on." Lara set Mikayla down in the corner, and Heidi parked the twin's pram over in the same area.

"Sorry Vince. I rang her last night when I didn't know what to do about Mikayla, and she was short with me. She didn't seem herself. Maybe her and Ian are fighting?" Vince shrugged his shoulders as his phone rang. He listened intently, and slammed the receiver down.

"Dean, Lara, Andy and Dylan, head out to this address. We've got a guy on the side of a building, needing our assistance. Who knows how he got there," said Vince, raising his arms in the air. He passed Dean the address.

"Lara, you go with Andy, I'll take Dylan in the patrol with me and fill him in on the way." Lara nodded at Dean's instructions, and Andy trailed her down the stairs. The two teams split and drove towards the accident site. Lara's phone rang, and she passed it to Andy.

"Can you answer that and put it on speakerphone?" Andy nodded.

"Lara, it's Ian. Have you seen or heard from Michelle?" He sounded worried.

"No, not since I called her last night. Why? What's going on?" Lara turned the corner, trying to focus on the road and Ian's call.

"She was supposed to pick up James this morning, but she never showed. I had to take him to daycare. It's not like her to not call if she's not coming."

"Maybe she's just taking some time out. She hasn't really been well. I'll get Vince onto her, see what he can do."

"Thanks Lara. I'll pull her credit card records and phone logs, see if I can find her."

"Okay, talk to you later Ian." Andy ended the call.

"Who was that?" She asked, climbing down from the patrol.

"Michelle's ex-husband; also a detective with the police force. He's an alright guy, I just think that he's a little smothering and controlling for Michelle." Andy nodded, and pulled ropes and gear out of the truck. Lara looked up the side of the building, shading her eyes.

"How the hell did he get up there?" She asked incredulously. Dylan and Dean stepped from the other patrol.

"Based on observations, I would deduce that the man in question is a window-washer, and the support lines have given way." Dean, Lara and Andy all looked at him.

"What?" They asked in unison. Dylan sighed.

"He's a window washer who fell."

* * *

Dylan and Andy climbed up to the top floor, and Lara and Dean looked at the building, watching from below.

"Does this building…" Lara nodded to Dean.

"Yep. It's the one Cam fell off." Dean was quiet, watching as Andy and Dylan worked together to get the man off the side. It was an easy exercise, which is why Dean and Lara had negated the job to the two newbies. Dean wrapped an arm around Lara, and kissed her forehead.

"I've just had a great idea." She looked up at him, taking her eyes off the rescue.

"And what is that?"

"After we're finished here, let's go down to the registry. We'll finally get married, I don't want to wait and put together a ceremony." Lara smiled, and kissed him.

"Sounds like an amazing idea; I have to admit I wasn't fussed on a full wedding. It's just not my style." Dean hugged her tighter, and looked at the building, just in time to see Andy slip.

"Andy!" He yelled. Lara grabbed her gear, and they sped up the staircase. Dean flung open the door at the top floor, shielding his eyes from the sun. The man they had just rescued was sitting propped up on the side of the low wall, head bleeding. Lara tended to him, whilst Dean ran over to Dylan.

"What happened?" he asked, wrapping his hands around the rope.

"She lost her footing on the window-ledge, and stumbled a little." Dean just shook his head. Dylan's language was way beyond him, and every time this kid opened his mouth, Dean felt more confused. He pulled the rope up, and hoisted Andy over the edge. She was shaking badly, and Dean checked her over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Just a little shaken. It's okay." She sat down on the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dean again, crouching down in front of her.

"Yeah, I just need to get my bearings together. I'll be okay." Dean left Dylan with her, and helped Lara take their patient downstairs. The ambulance had arrived for their patient, and they transferred him into the ambulance. He only had a mild head laceration, and was probably suffering from exhaustion and shock. As the ambulance drove away, Lara wrapped her arms around Dean's waist.

"For a moment there I had a total flashback to when you cut the ropes with Cam. When he had his accident." Dean rubbed Lara's back, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know." Andy and Dylan exited the building together.

"Are you two right to head back together to HQ?" Andy nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be right. What are you guys doing?" Dean looked at Lara, and she shook her head slightly.

"Just got to do some things." Dean and Lara climbed into the patrol, and Dean threw it into gear.

"Are you ready for this?"

* * *

Ian tapped his phone frantically, hoping for some more information. He'd pulled phone records, everything, and had yet to find Michelle. James was sitting on the floor, happily occupied with his cars, but Ian knew that his occupied status wouldn't last very long. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Michelle?"

"Detective Johnson, it's Sergeant Joanne. We found the car you were after in a tow yard."

"What was it doing there?" he asked, moving to the kitchen. He didn't know how much James would understand, and he didn't want him to overhear.

"It was in an accident last night, a fairly severe one. The driver's in a critical condition at RPA hospital." Ian sat down on a dining chair heavily, and put his hand to his forehead.

"Oh God. Please, not her."

"Sir?"

"That's my wife's car. Listen, do you have any more information on the accident?"

"Just that the police report says she swerved onto the wrong side of the road." Ian slammed his hand down on the table, frustrated. He shut his phone, and flung it across the room. It hit the tiles and shattered. The remnants fell onto the bench. Ian felt hot tears course their way down his face. He picked up Michelle's house phone, and dialled Rescue HQ. Vince answered,

"Hello?"

"Vince, it's Ian. Can I drop James around to the station?"

"I suppose. Why? What's going on?"

"I just need to do something for Michelle. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay, he can stay with Heidi and Jordan here. You have to tell me what's going on though," insisted Vince.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be there in five minutes." Ian hung up and loaded James into the backseat of the station wagon, trying to talk calmly to him. Deep down inside though, Ian felt like he'd been hit by a truck. If he lost Michelle, he didn't know what he'd do. She had confessed the fact that she didn't love him, but he'd never stopped loving her. He drove to Rescue HQ, barely focussed on the road. What would he do without Michelle? She was like his lifeline, tethering him to the world, reminding him of his rights and wrongs. He pulled into the drive, and Vince and Heidi met him outside. Ian unloaded James and passed him to Heidi. She disappeared inside with him. Vince climbed into the passenger seat, and Ian reversed out of the driveway, leaving Vince to hold on for dear life.

"Ian, what the hell is going on? Where's Michelle?" Asked Vince, clinging to the sides of the car as Ian wove crazily through the traffic.

"We think she was in a car accident, and she's in RPA hospital right now in a critical condition." Vince gasped.

"How did that happen?"

"Honestly? We have no idea, but she's been off her game for a while. Do you have any clue as to what's going on with her Vince? You guys see her more often than I do." Vince shook his head.

"Not at the moment we don't. She's rarely at work anymore." Ian slapped his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Dammit Michelle! What's going on?"

* * *

Ian exploded inside the hospital doors, and ran straight to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking a patient, Michelle Letourneau?" He asked, panting slightly.

"She's in ICU, room 403." Ian nodded and took off, Vince close behind him. Ian punched the elevator buttons, willing it to hurry up and arrive at their floor.

"Mate, calm down. She'll be fine," said Vince, trying to re-assure him. The lift doors dinged, and opened slowly. Ian flung himself inside and repeatedly pressed the button labelled '4'. Vince followed him inside, at a more sedate manner. The lift doors closed and the lift wheezed its way up the floors, seeming to get slower the higher it went. Ian gave a frustrated sigh. The lift creaked to a halt at the fourth floor, and Ian practically pushed the doors open. He ran along the corridor, until he came to the room marked '403'. He pushed the door open gingerly.

"Oh, Michelle." Ian walked forward, looking over at her. Tubes wound their way down her throat, pumping oxygen into her lungs. One leg was raised in a cast, gauze pads covering multiple cuts. Her face was bruised, purple, blue, green. Ian sat down in the chair next to her bed. She was still unconscious. Vince picked up the notes from the end of her bed, and scanned through them

"Broken leg, several broken ribs, head laceration. Was brought in unconscious, hasn't woken up since. Has suffered a tension pneumothorax, and they're concerned about the possibility of swelling in the brain..." Vince stopped. Ian looked up at him.

"What?" He asked. He held Michelle's hand gingerly.

"There's something here about postponing chemotherapy until she wakes up." Ian's eyebrows knitted together.

"But she doesn't have cancer."

"Well, it says here that she does. She was due to start chemotherapy today, but in light of the accident it will be postponed." Ian felt confused. A doctor knocked on the door.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lee." She took the chart from Vince, and checked through it.

"Seems we're just waiting for her to wake up, and then we can assess her to start chemo."

"What chemo? Why does she need chemo?" Asked Ian. Doctor Lee looked at him strangely.

"Ms Letourneau has non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. You didn't know that?" Ian shook his head.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really seen her. We're divorced, and the only time I see her or talk to her is when I pick up our son James." Doctor Lee nodded.

"Well, it's in the early stages, and it was caught quickly, so the outcome is looking fairly good. When she starts chemo, she will be sick for a while from the effects of it, but once it's declared in remission, she should be okay." Ian and Vince were stunned.

"I'll leave you for a while." Doctor Lee exited the room quietly. Ian ran his hands through his hair.

"How could she not tell anyone?" He asked softly. Vince put a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't tell anyone mate." Ian nodded.

"Can you go? I'd like to be here alone for a while." Vince bobbed his head.

"I'll go." Vince headed out the door, and took the slow lift down to the ground floor. Vince stood outside in the light rain, and pulled out his mobile. He tried Dean first, but he didn't answer. Vince looked at his phone, frustrated. He dialled Lara, hoping she would answer.

"Come on Lara. Pick up."

* * *

Dean and Lara kissed after they signed the paperwork, standing outside the registry office. She was officially Lara Gallagher now, no longer Lara Knight. He heart leapt with joy as she realised her life was more intertwined than ever with her favourite person in the world. Mikayla had a father, not just someone who was there. Lara smiled as her lips met with Dean's. He pulled back as his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"It's just Vince." He ignored the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He kissed Lara again, enjoying her warmth. Lara's phone started ringing next. She awkwardly extracted it from her pocket.

"I think we should answer." Dean looked at her phone. Vince's name was printed on the screen. He pulled back.

"Probably should." Lara flipped open the phone.

"Vince? What's up?" Dean stood by uncomfortably, waiting for her to finish. She listened for a few minutes, and then said her farewells.

"Okay, we'll be there in five minutes." She closed her phone and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him towards the carpark.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, confusedly.

"Vince needs us to pick him up from RPA hospital."

"Is he alright?" Asked Dean, concerned.

"He needs us to take him back to HQ. He's got some news for all of us." Dean climbed into the driver side, and turned the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the quiet carpark, and sped towards the hospital.

"Hope he's alright," commented Dean, navigating the traffic.

"He sounded okay on the phone. But he did say that it would be something serious." Dean pulled up out the front of the hospital, and Vince climbed into the back. He was drenched, the rain having increased in intensity.

"You right Vince?" Asked Lara, turning around to look at him.

"I'm fine," he answered, distracted.

"There's a towel in the back if you need it," said Lara as she turned around to face the front. Vince put a hand over the backseat and found it, drying his cold, drenched body with it. They pulled into Rescue HQ, and all three climbed out. Lara headed upstairs to check on Mikayla, and Dean stayed with Vince.

"What's going on Vince?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll tell you all upstairs." Dean and Vince headed up the stairs. Lara had Mikayla over her shoulder, rocking her. Dylan was occupying James, who was ever so excited to have the attention of someone else. Andy and Heidi had a twin each, holding them as they slept. Chase sat at his desk, trying to type one-handed, and Jordan was throwing bits of paper at him. Kate was sitting on Lachie's lap, one hand holding his, the other around the back of him. Jess was at her desk, filing paperwork and checking numbers for the months budget Dean sat on his desk chair, and looked at Vince expectantly. Vince ran his hands through his dampened hair.

"I have something important to tell you all, and I don't know how you're going to take it." All eyes turned to Vince. Jess put down her pen, and turned her chair so she could better see him. Lachie and Kate stopped what they were doing, Kate concerned about her father. Andy and Heidi moved and set the twins back in the stroller. Lara sat down at her desk, Mikayla settled on her shoulder. Dylan kept James occupied, but looked at Vince. Chase stopped trying to type, and Jordan put down the shredded paper he was throwing at Chase.

"What is it Dad?" asked Kate. Vince took a deep breath.

"It's Michelle," he said, his words getting caught up in the emotion.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Lara. She was the closest to Michelle; she was like a mother to her.

"Michelle was in a car accident last night, along the main road. Her injuries are moderate; a broken leg, several broken ribs, head laceration and possible concussion." Lara gasped; Heidi looked at her hands. Andy and Dylan looked at each other. Neither had known Michelle long, but both felt the pain that the others felt. Vince cleared his throat.

"That's not all though." The entire team sat, apprehension filling the air.

"Michelle has cancer."

The team sat in shock, silent. Dylan absentmindedly played with blocks to keep James amused, but was absorbed in his own thoughts. Jess was quiet, tears dripping down her face. Chase crossed the room, and wrapped his good arm around her. Andy leant against a desk, and moved her hand to her head. She felt light-headed, and watched as the room went dark, the blood roaring in her ears. She fell forward, almost comically. Vince noticed the change almost instantly, and stepped forward, catching her before she hit the floor, and lowered her gently. Heidi peered over, concerned.

"Is she alright?" She asked, worried.

"She'll be fine; I think it's just the shock of finding out." As he spoke, Andy's eyelids fluttered, and she tried to sit up. Vince held her down.

"Just wait a second." She burst into tears, and Vince stepped back. Kate got off Lachie's lap, and crossed the room. She helped Andy up, holding her close, and their tears fell together. Michelle was more like Kate's mother than Vanessa was, and finding out she had cancer was just so overwhelming. Lachie glanced at Vince.

"I'll take Andy home; Kate can come with me." Vince nodded, and Kate helped Andy to her feet. She was still shaky, and Lachie helped the two girls down the stairs out to his car. Kate sat in the back with Andy, who was crying so hard that she was hiccupping. Lachie was glad that he had been designated driver. The news of Michelle had shocked him, but he didn't know how to deal with emotions. He did know that he would have to deal with Kate once they dropped Andy off, but he had time to prepare himself. He pulled up outside Andy's apartment building, and she climbed out of the car.

"Are you sure you're okay to be home by yourself?" Asked Kate as she moved into the front passenger seat.

"My flat-mate is here. She'll keep an eye on me." Kate nodded, and Andy waved goodbye. Lachie pulled away from the curb, and Kate sat, quiet. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and felt her tears fall on her rescue cargo pants. Lachie looked over at her, and put an arm on her back. She sobbed a little. It became too much for Lachie, and he pulled over to the side of the road. He wanted to hold her, tell her that Michelle was going to be alright. He undid his seatbelt a leant across. He hugged Kate awkwardly, and she cried onto his shoulder. After a while, she composed herself enough to sit back in her seat. Lachie pulled away from the curb into the traffic.

"Why did it have to happen to her?"

* * *

Dean and Lara sat at home, Mikayla settled in her crib, asleep. James was asleep in their room; Dean and Lara brought him home with them, and messaged Ian. Lara leant against Dean's chest.

"It hardly seems fair," said Lara quietly. Dean rubbed her back lightly.

"I know. She's done so much for us, and now there's not a lot we can do." She nodded.

"Maybe we can help her. Take James when needed, make some extra meals and freeze them for her. I don't want to be helpless whilst she's so sick. There has to be something we can do."

"Maybe you're on to something; we could go to her place and clean it up, make sure clothes are washed and things like that. I don't know what else you'd do to help someone." Lara laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

* * *

Heidi took Jess and the twin's home, the car ride silent. Heidi unloaded Jess's wheelchair, then got the twins out. They were crying now, hungry. Heidi passed Elijah to Jess, and whilst bouncing Riley on her shoulder, heated two bottles of milk for them. They were done in a few minutes, and Heidi handed a bottle to Jess. After satisfying both children, Heidi put them down in their respective cribs, and joined Jess in the lounge.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Jess shook her head.

"No." The silence echoed in the room, almost deafening. The front door opened and closed, and Chase and Jordan joined them. Jess transferred herself to the lounge, and leant against Chase's chest, tears falling like rain against his shirt. She was stressed, wanting Michelle to be ok, yet knowing there was nothing she could really do. Heidi on the other hand, was silent in her despair. No tears fell, no emotional hugging of Jordan, just blank staring as she contemplated a possible future without Michelle guiding them through life. It hit her hard to have to face the reality that they weren't immortal.

"Babe, you okay?" Jordan asked quietly. She shook her head, not capable of forming words. He motioned for her to stand, and they disappeared into the guest bedroom where they were staying. Heidi sat on the bed, and curled up. Jordan laid beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. Heidi finally felt the tears fall, letting the emotions take over her. She rolled over, facing Jordan's chest. He kissed the top of her head, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Jordan, what are we going to do?"

* * *

Vince sat at his desk. Officially, due to the news and according to Head Office, Sydney Rescue had been closed, and all incidents were being handled by other bases. He ran his hands through his grey hair. Michelle had been his boss, best friend, work partner, and even his first junior officer when he was working in Rescue. He'd passed over the administration job to Michelle because he hated dealing with politicians, the media and the paperwork, and she'd done him proud. Handling paperwork like it was nothing, speaking to politicians like she was the world's best speaker, and showing the media their rightful place. Now she' was in serious trouble, and for the first time in his life, Vince was at a loss for what to do. There was every possibility, every chance that Michelle may not get better, that they'd have lose her. Of course, there was more likelihood that she would pull through, but Vince had to look at all options. Why wasn't life easy anymore? It never seemed this hard when he was younger. His mobile phone jangled on his desk noisily, and Vince checked the caller ID, and then answered it.

"Ian?"

* * *

Kate woke up with a start the next morning, snuggled into Lachie's side. She swore, and jumped up, reaching for her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lachie sleepily.

"I missed curfew last night. Dad will kill me!" She frantically grabbed her things, pulling her shirt over her head. Lachie leant up on one elbow.

"Tell him you were with me." She shook her head.

"Dad already doesn't like you; if I say I spent the night here he'll have a stroke. We were lucky he wasn't paying attention to us yesterday, but finding out we're dating this way would kill him." Lachie thought about it. Vince and Lachie were like chalk and cheese; never really meant to go together. He got dressed himself, and grabbed his mobile, dialling Andy.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Kate. He put a hand over the receiver.

"We can pick up Andy on the way, and say you spent the night there." She sighed, relief flooding her. He spoke quickly to Andy, and then ended the call. He shoved his phone in his pocket, just as Kate wrapped her arms around Lachie's waist.

"That's a great idea." She stretched up and kissed him, savouring his lips. He pecked her cheek.

"We need to go; otherwise your Dad will suspect something."

* * *

Dean and Lara had to deal with two screaming children. Mikayla was hungry and needed changing, and James was confused and disoriented. Dean took care of James, soothing him, making him some breakfast. Lara dealt with Mikayla, changing her, and then feeding her in the kitchen.

"I thought Ian would have picked James up by now," commented Lara, holding Mikayla as she fed. James was busy smearing his fruit on the table, creating a beautiful artwork that Lara would have to remove before they left. Dean smiled at him.

"I thought he would have, but he's probably pre-occupied with Michelle." Dean picked up James.

"We better clean you off before we head to work." Lara smiled. Dean was great with Mikayla, but he and James just clicked, like they were meant to be. Lara packed Mikayla's bag, and grabbed a few extra things for James. Dean loaded James into the back of their car, and buckled him in securely. He tweaked his nose, and James giggled at him. Lara came out, balancing her bag, Mikayla, and fumbling for her keys. Dean jogged over and took Mikayla off her. She smiled gratefully at him, and locked the front door. Dean strapped Mikayla in her seat, and James pulled a face at her. She laughed at him, and James smiled back. Dean and Lara climbed in, and headed to Rescue. They pulled up, the lot empty. It felt odd for Vince not to be there. Dean unlocked the front doors and disabled the alarm whilst Lara got James and Mikayla out. James toddled over to Dean, and held his hand. He insisted upon walking up the stairs himself, and it took him almost twenty minutes. Lara overtook them, and settled Mikayla in the kid's corner, under a hanging mobile. She unpacked the few toys thet Ian had packed for Jamie, and set them in the corner too. She sat at her desk and checked her emails, and found a sticky note on her desk top.

_Lara, gone to hospital to see Michelle. Woke up last night. Will be in around ten. V._ Lara smiled, and pulled it off, She checked her watch. It was nine-thirty, and they had half an hour until Vince would be there. Hopefully there wouldn't be any Rescue's in that time. Dean made it up the stairs, James's face lit up. Lara smiled at them both, and Dean directed James to go play in the corner. Lara smiled at Dean as he passed her.

"You're really good with him you know," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, he's alright. Any word from Vince?" He asked, logging in to the system.

"Yes, just saying that he went to the hospital to see Michelle. She woke up last night." Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great. We should go see her later."

* * *

Vince walked into the hospital. Michelle was groggy, but awake. Ian was still sitting next to her bedside, looking tired.

"Hey, how are you?" Vince asked, taking the empty seat beside her.

"I've been better. I don't remember a lot of what happened though." Vince filled her in, and then a silence filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked quietly. He wasn't angry, he was just upset that she hadn't told the Rescue team. She'd been there for all of them, why couldn't they be there for her? She teared up a little.

"Because I was afraid Vince. Frightened of what everyone would say, how they would react to the news. I'm supposed to be strong Vince, not sick and weak." Vince stroked back her hair.

"Michelle, we care about you. You care about us. It works both ways." She nodded, obviously upset. Vince gripped her hand for a moment, and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll be back soon." Vince left quietly, leaving Michelle and Ian together. Ian turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you didn't need to know," she said quietly. Ian felt angry.

"I did need to know Michelle. You're in charge of our son." She shook her head.

"He's not your son Ian." Ian stood up, fists clenched in anger.

"You told me he was. You told me that the paternity test confirmed that I was the father." She nodded, tears falling messily down her face.

"The first test did say that he was yours Ian, but they sent me a new letter a few weeks later, telling me that the machine was calibrated incorrectly, and sent me a new set of results." Ian was boiling with rage, ready to explode.

"You mean he's Deans." Michelle nodded.

"I'm sorry Ian…" He cut her off.

"I've been raising that boy like my own, and he's not mine? And you've known for the past three years, and you haven't told me? How could you?" Michelle cried harder. She wanted to tell him earlier, but hadn't found the right time.

"Ian, I'm…" He put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. No-one has to know. I'll continue being James's father, and I'll get rid of you. You can't take James away from me, he's mine." Michelle was frightened. Ian had never been like this before, not shown violence toward her. She wished Vince would come back, make Ian leave, and check that Jamie was okay. Ian pulled the pillow out violently from under her head.

"I need you to disappear if I'm going to keep James to myself." He smothered her with the pillow, holding it across her face. The alarms on her machine went crazy as they registered less oxygen and a rise in blood pressure. Ian ignored it, pushing the pillow down harder. Michelle's struggle's weakened until she stopped, relaxing. Vince opened the door, and saw Ian standing over Michelle's bed, lifting up the pillow.

"Oi!" Ian looked at Vince. He hadn't thought this through, and now he was trapped. He tried to sidestep Vince, but Vince tackled him to the floor. He pulled his hands behind his back.

"I hope it hurts," he hissed in Ian's ear. The machines hooked up to Michelle kept up their insistent chiming, and Vince realised she wasn't breathing. He swore, and pulled Ian closer to the bed, reaching for the call button. Ian saw his chance, and tried to escape. Vince punched him across the face, and Ian felt his jaw dislocate. He stopped trying to fight it as a nurse entered the room.

"She's not breathing, you have to help." The nurse stepped outside the door for a moment, and several other nurses came in, pulling a crash cart. They lowered Michelle's bed head, and started the arduous task of trying to resuscitate her. Vince shook Ian.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked angrily. Ian spoke spitting flecks of blood as he opened his mouth.

"Had to get rid of her," he slurred. Vince shook him.

"What? Why? She's an amazing woman Ian, you can't do that." Ian looked at him.

"Oh, yes I can. She was going to take Jamie away from me." Vince stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because he's not my son. He's Dean's."


	6. 5-6: Off The Edge

_EPISODE 5.6 – Off The Edge... _

_Disclaimer – I don't own the Rescue Series, but miss it dearly since it left TV. I don't own the characters either, but Jessica, Andy, Dylan, Elijah, Riley and Mikayla are my own creations._

* * *

Vince watched on in horror as the nurses tried to revive Michelle. Ian spat a mouthful of blood on the floor. Vince fumbled for his phone, and called the local police department.

"Hello? Sergeant Joanne." Vince reported the situation to her, trying to watch as the nurses frantically worked over Michelle's limp body. She immediately dispatched several police officers. She could hardly believe her ears the words that Vince was saying about Ian, but had to listen to him. She'd back up Ian later after she got the video tapes from the room, but for now, she'd just have to take him into custody. Vince had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that Michelle wouldn't wake up, until her chest moved, and the monitors alerted everyone to the change in her status. The head nurse put an oxygen mask over Michelle's face, to try and increase her intake, and watched the machines. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's back." A pair of police officers entered the room, and escorted Ian out. Vince sat in a chair, relieved that Michelle was okay. She opened her eyes groggily, trying to focus on the room. Vince laid a hand on hers.

"He's gone Michelle. Been taken away by other officers." She gripped Vince's hand, and pulled him closer.

"I need to tell Dean."

* * *

Dean's phone jangled on his desk. Vince was supposed to be in an hour ago, and the team were concerned. He picked it up.

"Vince? Where are you?" The team watched Dean, waiting. The suspense in the room thickened. Dean stood up quickly, knocking over his chair.

"What? I'm coming over there now." He dropped the phone on its cradle.

"Babe? What happened?" Asked Lara.

"Ian tried to kill Michelle." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Is she alright?" Asked Andy from the other side of the room at her desk.

"They got her back. She asked to see me." He kissed Lara.

"Are you okay if I go?" She nodded.

"Say hi to Michelle for us." He kissed her again, and pedalled down the stairs. He got in the first patrol he came to, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Vince had said it was urgent, that Michelle desperately had to talk to him. He raced down the road, other drivers so slow in comparison that they seemed to be going backwards. He skidded into a parking space at RPA, parking haphazardly. He walked inside, keeping himself contained. He took the stairs instead of the lift, remembering how slow it really was. He made it up to the fourth floor in record time, and walked past the doors until he arrived at Michelle's room. He pushed open the door carefully. Vince stood up when Dean entered, and motioned for him to take his chair.

"I'll come back later," he said quietly, knowing the importance of the news Michelle was about to bestow upon Dean. Dean took Michelle's hand in his.

"How are you?" She smiled at him, and laughed weakly.

"I'm okay. I've been better. Dean, I need to tell you something, and it's important." Dean nodded, rubbing her hand lightly.

"I'm listening; go ahead," he said, encouraging. Michelle looked at him, tears in her eyes. Dean was instantly alert.

"Dean, James is your son. Not Ian's." He let go of her hand.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"The paternity results were incorrect the first time. They said he was Ian's, and I believed them. A few weeks later though, a second test came in the mail, revealing that the machine was incorrectly calibrated, and sent me a new set of results, that had been verified. He's yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid of how Ian would react." She couldn't stop crying, and her nerves felt frayed. Dean wanted to be angry with her, but with everything going on, that wasn't really an option. He stayed beside her bed, quiet.

"What does this mean for us? Lara and I are married now, with a daughter." Michelle tightened her hand around his.

"It means, if something happens to me, I want you to look after him. My parents aren't around anymore, and you're the next person in line for it." She looked down at herself, and laughed.

"Look at me; I'm trapped in a hospital bed, leg in traction, ribs broken, and about to start chemotherapy. How am I supposed to look after a four-year old? I couldn't handle Ian looking after him. He comes home dirty, Ian doesn't pay child support, and I'm tired of having to hand James over to him each week. I've been terrified about what might happen to him." Dean smoothed back her fringe.

"Shh. Lara and I had him last night, and he was fine. A little confused this morning, but otherwise he was okay. I've got a solution." She looked at him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Well, you're going to need to stay with someone whilst you're having chemo and recuperating. With a baby in our house, I don't recommend ours, but I think Dad and Fiona might be able to help out. As for James, there's enough room at my place for him. We'll bring some of the stuff from your house over, and we'll be fine. Only if you're okay with it though," he said, becoming serious.

"Dean, it's perfect."

* * *

Chase and Jordan drove to Chase's doctor an hour later. He was due to have a check-up on his shoulder to determine how it was going. Jordan waited outside whilst Chase went in. He was called in almost immediately. Chase sat across from the doctor, waiting as he shuffled through his latest scans. He took one, and held it up to the light, and then placed it on the desk again.

"Mr Gallagher, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Chase held his breath, the apprehension growing.

"I'm sorry, but your shoulder won't be the same. We can try painful surgery, and some intense physiotherapy, but the chances of that working to bring your shoulder back to a working condition is quite slim. I can no longer give medical permission for you to do practical Rescue duties." Chase looked at his hands.

"That means, no more Rescue?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes Mr Gallagher. No more Rescue." Chase walked numbly out of the office, and climbed in the car with Jordan. He pulled away from the curb.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah. I'm good to be back at Rescue this week." Jordan gave a sideways glance at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Let's head back to HQ." Jordan wasn't so convinced, but gave Chase the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

By the time they made it back to headquarters, Vince and Dean were back. And Vince had news.

"Right team. Prepare yourselves, the rest of this week has been written off by Head Office as a training week." Dean, Lara and Jordan groaned. Heidi, Chase and Lachie hadn't been through a training intensive week yet, and Dylan, Kate and Andy had to go through them as newbies." The lift doors dinged, and Cam Jackson rolled out. The older member's gasped. The younger members looked at him, confused.

"And this, for those who don't know, is Cam Jackson. He'll be helping out Jess, and doing Michelle's job until she comes back. He's been helping out the unit at Wagga Wagga, and they've handed him over to us, as he needed to be closer to Sydney for various reasons." Lara stood up.

"Yeah. I'm back." He wheeled himself forward, and took Lara's left hand.

"I'm sor… Wait. Are you still married? I thought you divorced Hamish when you and I started dating." Lara blushed.

"I did. But I'm married again." Dean got up and stood behind her.

"To me." Cam got the message loud and clear, and backed off.

"And I see you've got some new members? Well, I'll have to fill myself in as I go through the paperwork. I'll be fine here, you go do your training." He pushed himself into Michelle's office.

"Vince, really?" Asked Dean through clenched teeth.

"Yes Deano. He's the best person for the job, other than Michelle." Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

"I can't believe this."

* * *

The next day started with beach training. Today would be water training, Wednesday would be first-aid and equipment, and Friday and Saturday would be outdoor training and an overnight trip. They would hike out somewhere remote, and do some abseiling and cliff climbing. Their skills had to be sharp if they wanted to continue in Rescue. If they weren't up to speed, Vince took them on a Sunday trip to sharpen their skills. Kate, Andy and Dylan were given an option as to if they wanted to do it, as part of Kate's employment was that she attended one, and Dylan and Andy had to do one before they transferred to Sydney. Lara and Dean had organised with Fiona and Shane that they would drop James and Mikayla over to Jess's house, and they would meet them there. Shane and Fiona would look after the kids and help Jess out with some much needed housework. After the exchanging of children was finished, the entire Rescue team headed to one of the local beaches, to do some water training. Today was a two-part operation. Half would be done at the beach, the other half done at a large lake. First up though, was beach. The team stood in a line in their Rescue swimwear.

"Right. There's a buoy out around 100 metres. You need to swim to the buoy, return to shore, and run from this point to the end of the beach." He handed them each a wrist sensor.

"When I hit the start button, it will start timing you, so I can review the details later." The team nodded collectively, placing the sensors on their arms, and prepared themselves to run.

"On your marks, get set, go!" The team sprinted down the beach, and dove into the water. Kate and Jordan had the clear advantage as surfers, and progressed quickly to the lead. Dean wasn't far behind, and Lara was just on his heels. Andy and Dylan were neck in neck. Left behind were Lachie, Heidi and Chase. Chase's shoulder was aching as he lifted his arm for each stroke. Lachie felt unfit. He'd forgotten that Rescue involved more than just paramedics and some cool cliff-jumping, it involved so many other skills. Heidi felt her lungs burn with each breath. Swimming was not her forte, that's why she didn't participate in water Rescues. She preferred being on land, but pushed ahead anyway. By the time she made it to the buoy, Jordan and Kate were already on land, sprinting across the sand. She gasped for air and pushed on, struggling with each stroke. Chase felt the pain in his shoulder increasing as he pushed forward, but had to prove to Vince that he could do this. Lachie just hated swimming, and wanted to get this over and done with. Heidi, Chase and Lachie finally made their way over the finish line, gasping for air.

"Heidi-ho, Lachie, Chasie. You guys need to keep up a little more! Kate, Jordan, nice work." Vince patted Jordan on the back.

"Well done team!"

* * *

First aid training and equipment went well on Wednesday, with everyone passing well. It was the one thing everyone had to be on top of, or risk someone's life. But now came the hard yards. Physical outdoor training; the first task – hiking up a cliff side. Each team was made up of three – the first, the three Gallagher brothers, the second, Dylan, Kate and Andy, the last team consisting of Heidi, Jordan and Lara. Heidi smiled a little as she realised that Vince had paired her with Jordan. He would be climbing alongside them, but was a neutral team member, only pausing to help out when needed. Each team had to take the cliff separately, whilst the other two teams timed. The Gallagher brothers tackled the cliff face first. It was only small, but enough to present a challenge. Dean climbed up the side of the cliff, and was at the top in no time. Lachie started climbing, and realised how unfit he was. He usually relied on his height to get him places, and didn't normally do a lot of cliff-climbing. Chase was faster, ignoring the stabbing pains in his shoulder and chest as he climbed. When he reached up with his left side, his reach was smaller, allowing him some relief. Dean waited at the top.

"Come on Chasie," he said laughing, and he grabbed Chase's left hand, pulling him to the top. Chase grimaced.

"You right?" He asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Dean?" Called Lachie. Dean laid on his stomach, peering over the edge.

"What's up Lach?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Come on Lach. It's only a little cliff." Lachie's muscles were screaming at him. Sure, he'd been in the SAS, and performed well, but he'd been out of there for well over two years now, and between Rescue and his personal fitness program, he was lacking. He could feel the tremors in his shoulders as he hoisted himself up. Whilst Dean was occupied encouraging Lachie up the cliff, Chase held his shoulder, massaging it, trying to alleviate the pain. Lachie finally made it up the side, and fell on the ground.

"Nice work mate." Dean pulled out a rope from his pack, and secured it. It was to be used for Vince, to belay him up the side. He would climb up after

"Right, Kate, Dylan and Andrea. Up you go." All three of them climbed the side of the cliff like monkeys, making it look easy. Lachie looked at Kate, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, it gets easier. I've had to go out and do this every two weeks, and its second nature." He nodded.

"Thanks babe." She smiled, and then laid down on the ground to watch the last team climb. Vince gave them the all clear, and Jordan, Heidi and Lara began their ascent. Jordan climbed easily, making it to the top quickly. Lara wasn't far behind him, preferring to pace herself. Heidi on the other hand, was slow, fumbling with each handhold. Jordan shouted down encouragement.

"Come on babe, you can do this." She tried to haul herself up to the next handhold. It crumbled, and the rocks fell.

"You alright Heidi-Ho?" Called Vince, watching her. She felt the tears well in her eyes. She thought she was better than this. She shook her head.

"Vince, I can't do this."

"Heidi, imagine if you're climbing up to attend to a patient. If you don't get up there, you won't be able to save them." Vince knew if he didn't give her a reason to do something, she wouldn't get up there. She gritted her teeth, and reached up again. The rock she was holding onto gave way, and she slipped.

"Heidi!" Yelled Jordan. He grabbed a harness out of the equipment bag, and climbed into it. He grabbed the rope that Dean had set up earlier. He wasn't going to let his wife struggle to climb up a cliff. He abseiled down, and stopped next to her. She was scraped up, and lucky to have not fallen further. She looked at Jordan, pain in her eyes.

"I can't do this," she said to him, voice trembling.

"Babe, you can do this. You know you can. Remember the first time we did this, when we first did training all those years ago? You couldn't do it then, and we worked through it. You just need to keep pushing forward. You can do it." Vince was watching from below, still timing. So far, Heidi, Lachie and Chase were lagging behind in times and their performance. Jordan was leading along with the three youngest members, followed by Dean and Lara.

"Come on Heid. You can you can do it." She nodded, and gritted her teeth, stretching up. Jordan stayed next to her the entire time, encouraging her to climb. She finally made it to the top, and fell into Jordan's arms. She couldn't believe that she'd almost failed to climb a tiny little cliff. Jordan unhooked himself out of the harness so Vince could climb up. Jordan sat Heidi down on a nearby rock, and checked over her grazes. Most were superficial, but one required cleansing and then a bandaid over the top to protect it. Vince climbed to the top easily, and packed up the rope and harness. He said nothing to Heidi about her climb.

"Okay, let's keep going."

* * *

The three teams trudged through the bush area, quiet, the only sound the crackling leaves underneath their feet. The weather was warm, and most of them hadn't had to hike for a while. Andy, Dylan and Kate kept up near the front of the group, walking quickly. Andy felt a sharp sting on her calf, but ignored it, thinking that a twig snapped back and hit her. She continued on for a few more metres, and felt the pain in her leg growing worse, and a feeling of nausea swept over her. She put a hand over her mouth, willing it to go away. Kate and Dylan kept going, but stopped once they realised Andy wasn't with them anymore.

"Andy?" Called Kate, backtracking through the bush. She heard a retching noise, and started to run.

"Andy? Where are you?" Lachie heard Kate's cries, and surged forward, leaving the group behind. Everyone's ears pricked up as they realised that something wasn't right. Kate stopped when she found Andy on all fours, vomiting. Lachie crashed through the bush, the other teams close behind him.

"Andy?" Kate pulled the kit off Andy's back, noting how warm she was. Lachie dropped down beside her. She wiped her mouth and sat back, dizziness crashing over her.

"How much have you had to drink today?" Asked Lachie, hand on her wrist. Kate pulled out Andy's drink bottle from the side of her kit.

"It's still full; hasn't been touched." Kate unscrewed the cap and handed it to Andy, who took a sip gingerly.

"I think it's just dehydration. Andy, you need to drink more, okay?" She nodded, and took another sip, and then motioned for help standing up. Her legs spasmed as she stood, and she almost fell. Lachie and Kate stood either side of her, supporting her. Vince stepped in.

"Kate, you know where the site is. You and Dylan walk Andy straight there, and we'll keep going on our track." She nodded, and Vince passed her a radio, and then handed on out to the rest of the teams.

"If something happens, let us know," he said quietly. Kate and Dylan walked off in a different direction, Andy supported between them. They came to a clearing, and Kate and Dylan lowered Andy down on a rock. Kate pulled out the tent, setting it up quickly. It would provide some much needed shad for Andy, and she could rest for a while. Andy leant over the rock, and threw up again. Kate felt sorry for her, and hoped it wasn't something more serious. Dylan helped her over to the tent, and supported her as she sat down on the mat that Kate had set up for her. She pulled her shoes off, and her socks followed. She rolled up her pant leg, and Kate gasped.

"Oh no."

Dylan looked at the bites, swollen and red. The two pinprick spots in the centre of each indicated a spider of some sort, but he couldn't be sure what. Andy was trembling, the sweat pouring off her, and as Kate re-joined them in the tent, she noticed the numerous bites. She handed Dylan her radio.

"I need you to go outside and radio for Vince. He'll get here quickly. I think we need a senior team leader here." Dylan nodded, and left. He felt awkward with the two girls. Kate stripped Andy's pants down, looking for the spider. As she shook the pants gently, several red-back spiders fell out. Kate caught them quickly, using her empty plastic water bottle. She held the little spiders captive, watching them. She pulled a light blanket out of her pack, and put it gently over Andy, leaving her leg uncovered. She stepped outside for a moment, slipping the pants into a plastic bag, tying the top securely. Dylan handed her back the radio.

"Your dad will be here in a few minutes. How is she?" He asked, concerned for his fellow team mate.

"They're redback spider bites. I caught them, they're in my water bottle. She's in a fair amount of pain at the moment." She looked up as she heard someone crashing through the bush. The other two teams appeared, slightly breathless.

"What's going on?" Asked Dean as he tried to catch his breath.

"I need a senior team member to check over Andy." He nodded, and stepped forward towards her tent, pulling back the flap. He dropped down as he walked inside. She had dampened the blanket over her, and was trembling as she lay there. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Dean looked over her leg.

"What did you determine Kate?" She pulled her water bottle out.

"Redback spider bites," she said, showing Dean the four spiders scrabbling in the bottom.

"She might need an antivenin, but she should be alright. It's too dark to get her out now anyway." Darkness had enveloped the tent as they had been examining Andy, and a fire had been built outside. Chase and Lachie had set up the male's tent, and Lara and Heidi had set up the girl's tent. They'd tried to minimise the tents they would need – it was only one night out, and they could survive sharing. The tent Kate had set up was originally designated for the equipment and Vince, and they argued as to whether to move Andy or not. Vince won, and Andy was to be moved to the girl's tent. Lara and Heidi helped Kate move Andy across, Dylan hovering over them the entire time. Heidi shooed him away. They set Andy down carefully. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing light. The entire team settled down for the night, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Andy was awake early the next morning, her leg throbbing. She had chest pains, enough to make breathing feel quite uncomfortable. The rest of the teams woke up as the sun rose, knowing that they would have to get Andy back to civilisation and some medical attention. Dean unpacked one of the flexi-boards, a board that rolled up for easy transportation. They'd strap Andy in to it, and then carry her. Dean didn't like the idea of her walking, and this was his next best solution. He called out to the girl's tent.

"Lara, Heidi, Kate. You guys up and ready?"

"Yeah babe, we're good. You boys ready?" Called Lara, stuffing her sleeping bag away.

"Yeah Lara, we're up now," called Lachie. Chase got up as well, shoulder stiffer than it had ever been. It was painful to use it, but he had to keep going. He couldn't leave Rescue, it was his life. He shoved his sleeping bag away, and hooked up the roll onto his pack. Lara unzipped the girl's tent, allowing the fresh morning air in. Andy had not slept well, and each of the girls took shifts sitting up with her, trying to keep her comfortable. Dean came across the clearing, carrying the board. With Kate and Lara's help, he loaded her onto the board, strapping her in carefully, making sure that her leg was clear. It was red and angry looking this morning, swollen as well. She needed to be at a hospital, getting medical treatment.

* * *

After half an hour, the gear was packed up again, Andy's pack redistributed amongst the others, and the four boys picked up the stretcher that Andy was lying on. Dylan took most of the extra gear, feeling a little left out when he couldn't help them carry Andy out. Chase was on the left side, his shoulder screaming as he carried his share of the weight. He ignored the searing pain, and continued walking forward. After twenty minutes of walking, his shoulder gave out and he nearly dropped his side.

"Chase, you right?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah, just tripped. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lachie and Dean glanced at each. Chase caught them.

"I said I was fine!" He hissed angrily. Ignoring the pain signals from his damaged shoulder, he hoisted up the side he was on again, continuing on with Lachie, Dean and Jordan, until they made it to the cliff. Dean and Lachie pulled out the ropes and harnesses. The girls would go down first, and wait down the bottom whilst the boys lowered Andy down. Kate, Lara and Heidi went over the edge easily, with Vince going down with them. As their feet touched the ground, they unhooked the harnesses. Dean, Lachie and Jordan connected the ropes to Andy's stretcher, and prepared to lower her down.

"Chase, you and I will lower her down, Lachie and Jordan, you guys watch, tell us if one of us is going too fast." They nodded, and dropped to the ground, watching over the edge. Chase was nervous. He didn't know if his shoulder could take this. He wound the rope around his hand so he could lower it carefully, and Jordan and Lachie pushed her over the edge. Dean took up the slack easily. Chase felt his shoulder move, and then it dislocated, popping audibly. He cried out in pain, and released the rope. Dean grunted as he tried to keep Andy secure, and the girls on the ground gasped. Lachie climbed up quickly, grabbing Chase's rope. The act of letting go of the rope unbalanced Chase, and he toppled off the edge.

"Chase!"

Chase went tumbling over the edge, twisting as he went down. He landed on his left side, impacting his arm, and breaking several ribs. Jordan, Dean and Lachie secured Andy, and got her lowered down to the ground. Kate and Heidi rushed over to Chase while Vince and Lara undid the ropes on Andy's board, loosening them. Lachie and Jordan abseiled down quickly, anxious to get to Chase. Dean and Dylan packed up the ropes and climbed down carefully, Dean desperate to get to his brother, Dylan anxious to check on Andy. Lara and Vince stayed with Andy. Chase groaned, the pain searing through him, and gasped. He had been winded when he fell, and all he felt now was the sharp pain in his side and the tearing pain in his arm. He wanted to be manly, but tears slid past his closed eyelids, the pain overwhelming. Kate and Heidi shifted him off his left side onto his back, being careful. He tried to cradle his arm, trying to alleviate the pain, but only succeeded in making it feel worse. Kate felt over his chest gently.

"I think he's broken several ribs, and I'm pretty sure he's damaged his shoulder again, and his arm looks like he might have a few breaks in it." Kate's diagnosis seemed grim. Chase couldn't believe the pain he was in. Heidi pulled out a green whistle, and secured the ties around Chase's right wrist. He sucked on it, hoping for quick relief, the pain in his lungs excruciating. As the pain medication flooded his system, he relaxed a little, happiness overcoming the pain. Kate and Heidi took the opportunity to splint his arm, and helped him to stand.

"Vince, you need to arrange an ambulance for him. We can get him out of here, but he's going to need medical treatment, and probably hospitalisation for a while." Lachie helped his little brother stand. He was high on pain meds, and laughed at Lachie. His ribs ached but he didn't seem to care.

"You're so tall," he slurred, giggling at himself. Lachie shook his head.

"Chase, you're an idiot," he said, affection in his voice.

"I'll help you boys out," said Vince. Dean, Jordan, Dylan and Vince carried Andy, whilst the girls took the extra packs. They headed out of the bush, carrying their precious cargo carefully. Lachie walked over to one of the patrols, and threw his pack in the back of it, leaving Chase to stand in the middle of the clearing, wobbling slightly. Vince checked his mobile with his free hand as the team brought Andy out. Kate and Heidi opened up one of the other patrols, making room for Andy's stretcher. She hadn't woken up the entire trip, and was still sweating profusely.

"Cam says the ambulance can meet us outside the national park; it's too treacherous for them to get in this way." Lachie nodded, and turned to guide Chase to the patrol, just as he collapsed on the ground. Dean saw the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and left Kate to deal with loading Andy in the SUV, sprinting towards Chase, his kit bouncing on his back.

"Chase!" He yelled as he ran towards his youngest brother crumpled on the ground. Lachie made it to him first.

"His broken ribs have punctured his lung." Dean knew automatically what to do, pulling out a needle and an oxygen mask. Lachie took the needle from Dean, and pushed it into Chase's chest, the satisfying hiss sounding as the trapped air escaped the lung cavity. Chase tried to take a deep breath, and ended up coughing. He covered his mouth with his right hand, and then drew it away, showing it to Dean. It was covered in blood, Chase's mouth stained in the red colour. Dean gasped, and helped Chase to his feet, Lachie snapping the oxygen mask over Chase's face. Lachie grabbed the packs from the ground, following Dean as he put Chase into the front passenger seat, securing him. Chase moaned as the seatbelt rubbed his arm, but Dean didn't have time to think about it, doors slamming as Lachie climbed in behind him. His main concern was to get Chase and Andy out. Vince, Jordan and Dylan climbed into the patrol that Andy was in, and the two teams sped out of the reserve in a cloud of dust. Kate, Heidi and Lara packed up their gear into the last patrol.

"Things seem crazy. Every time we do something, like a rescue, one of us is involved, or one of us gets hurt." Heidi patted Kate on the back.

"Kate, that's why we're involved in a slightly dangerous profession; we know the risks." Kate nodded, throwing her pack roughly into the back of the patrol, and slammed the door.

"I hope Andy and Chase are okay."

* * *

Dylan sat in the front with Vince, and kept turning around anxiously to check on Andy. Her breathing had become irregular, and Jordan was pulling an oxygen mask over her face, trying to increase her stats.

"Is she alright?" Asked Dylan. Jordan nodded.

"She'll be fine mate, don't worry." Dylan nodded, turning back to face the front. Jordan kept two fingers on Andy's wrist. Her pulse was fast, and thready. He tapped Vince's shoulder.

"You better floor it," he said quietly. Vince nodded, and accelerated. Meanwhile, in the other patrol, Dean and Lachie were trying to keep Chase awake and coherent.

"Come on Chasie, you've got to stay with us mate. No falling asleep," said Lachie loudly from the back, leaning forward to shake Chase's shoulder. His eyes opened a little, and he forced himself to focus on the track.

"We're only a few minutes away from the clearing, and the ambulance will meet us there," said Dean, trying to keep talking, to keep Chase awake. His head flopped to the side again.

"Chase, I hate to do this," said Lachie. He pinched Chase's right arm hard, and Chase's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?" Dean and Lachie laughed, and Dean pulled into the clearing. Two ambulances waited, one ready with the antivenin for Andy. Dean and Lachie climbed out, and helped Chase out of the four-wheel drive. Two paramedics joined them, and Lachie and Dean filled them in on his medical history, including the allergy to morphine, and then left him with them. Lara, Heidi and Kate pulled up just as Vince squealed to a halt in the dusty carpark, and Dylan jumped out, popping the back door open. Two paramedics came over and helped pull the stretcher out, and transferred her into the back of the ambulance. Dylan looked at the back of the ambulance, longingly. Vince slapped him on the back, and whispered in his ear.

"Go with her," he said quietly. Dylan looked at him, and Vince nodded. Dylan climbed into the back of the ambulance. Vince turned around to see Kate and Lachie, lip locked.

"Oi! What are you doing to my daughter?" Vince pulled the pair apart, and grabbed Lachie's shirt, twisting it in his hands. Heidi, Lara, Jordan and Dean watched on, shocked.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He roared. Kate tried to pull him away.

"Dad. Dad! Stop it, you're choking him!" Lachie's face was turning red as he gasped for air. Vince released him, and he fell to the ground, massaging his throat. Kate dropped down next to him, rubbing his back as he caught his breath.

"What's going on?" Vince demanded, straightening his own shirt. Kate looked up at him.

"I'm dating Lachie." The others looked away. They had known, but didn't want to be the ones to have to tell Vince. Vince struggled for words.

"Wha? I… how… whe?" Kate stood up.

"We've been dating for over a month, ever since we did that rescue at the bar. We talked about it Dad, and we're happy. The least you could do is be happy for us," she said angrily, helping Lachie to his feet.

"Kate, did you have to pick him?"

"You don't have any choice with whom I date. This is my life Dad, we've talked about this." She started to walk away over to a different patrol. She wouldn't be in the same car as her father. He ran after her.

"Kate." She stopped, and turned to face him.

"Yes?" He took a deep breath.

"I don't care who you date, as long as you're happy."

* * *

A week later, and the teams were back into the swing of things. Michelle had been moved into Shane and Fiona Gallagher's house, and was due to start chemo soon. Her cast was making life cumbersome, but with Shane and Fee's help, she was getting around. Dean and Lara's house had been re-arranged, and now had room for James to stay with them whilst Michelle was being treated. She didn't want James seeing her so sick every day, and spending time with his real Dad would be good for Jamie. Heidi and Jordan were going back home this week, and Isabelle was coming to stay at Jess's house to help out with the twins. Andy stepped out of the hospital, Dylan by her side.

"You didn't have to stay you know," she said quietly as they walked to his car.

"I had to make sure you were okay," he answered, opening the door for her. She climbed in, and he jumped into the driver seat, reversing out of the carpark.

"Why?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. He glanced at her.

"Because I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?" She asked, confused.

"Andy, I have a huge crush on you."

* * *

Chase lay on his stark hospital bed, gazing at the blank walls. He couldn't believe he was here again, all because of his shoulder. As well as dislocating his shoulder again, he'd torn muscles and broken his wrist and his humerus. A cast wound its way up his arm, keeping it motionless and still, and it would stay that way for the weeks it needed to heal. Chase was angry. He couldn't believe this had happened, that he would have to go through physio again to get the shoulder back to working condition. Vince knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Chase nodded, and Vince sat on a chair next to Chase.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Torn muscles, dislocated shoulder again, broken wrist and humerus, and they think that's it for the moment. I'll have to do some physiotherapy to get it back into working order, but I'll be back in Rescue in no time at all." Vince shook his head.

"No you won't Chase." Chase looked at him.

"I rang your doctor yesterday, after I went looking for your medical clearance. Turns out he won't authorise you to work with us anymore, because the damage done to you shoulder was too extensive." Chase dropped his head.

"I can do this Vince."

"No you can't Chase! You could have seriously injured Andy yesterday when you dropped her…" Chase butted in.

"I didn't though, she was fine."

"But you weren't! Chase, look at where you are right now. You're in a hospital bed with a ruined shoulder and broken arm, because you thought you could just walk it off. You can't do this Chase. You were supposed to tell me straight away when he didn't give you clearance, but you didn't tell anyone, not Jordan, not even your wife or your brothers." Chase felt his face flushing. He knew that Vince was right.

"Vince, please, you've got to give me time. I need time to get into physio, I'll heal." Vince shook his head.

"Not this time Chase." Chase fumbled with the blanket on his bed.

"Vince, please, don't do this," he pleaded, knowing that it was futile.

"I'm sorry Chase. You can no longer work at Rescue."


	7. 5-7: Blurred

**_EPISODE 5.7 – Blurred... _**

Michelle made it to the bathroom, just in time. Again. She'd spent yesterday throwing up and it looked like she would spend today doing exactly the same. Fiona opened the sliding door into the bathroom. She crouched down beside Michelle, rubbing her back. When Michelle had finished, Fiona handed her a damp towel and a cup of water to rinse her mouth out. Michelle let the tears fall freely.

"I can't do this Fee," she said quietly, mopping up her tears. Fiona soothed her.

"You've got to stay strong Michelle; think about Jamie." Michelle nodded, wiping her mouth. Fiona helped Michelle up, her leg cast still cumbersome.

"How did you make it to the bathroom anyway?" She asked as they walked into the loungeroom, Michelle limping heavily. Fiona lowered her onto the lounge, and propped the pillows up under her back and her leg. Michelle smiled.

"When you need to get there, you do whatever you can."

* * *

Dean and Lara woke up to two screaming children again, and they sighed in unison, getting up. Dean walked past the nursery and straight to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle. Jamie toddled out into the kitchen, and Dean picked him up, swinging him in the air.

"Morning Jamie," He said, tickling the four-year old. He giggled.

"Mornin'. Brekkie?" He asked. Dean nodded, and set him in the high chair. He set a bowl of cereal in front of him, and Jamie's favourite spoon. Jamie dug into the cereal messily as Lara came out into the kitchen. She blearily pulled a bottle out of the fridge, and heated it up, feeding it to the squalling Mikayla. She settled almost instantly. Lara and Dean sat at the table, Dean having made coffee for the both of them. Lara drank her coffee gratefully, trying to wake up. Dean held out his hands, and she passed Mikayla over to him. Lara yawned.

"We need to work out a better morning schedule. We can't keep going like this," said Lara wearily. Dean nodded.

"I know. Do you want to have a shower and I'll get the kids ready?" She nodded, getting up from the table. Dean carried Mikayla into the nursery, and then returned, picking up James.

"We better get dressed, otherwise you'll be late for preschool!" Said Dean. He dressed Jamie quickly, changed Mikayla, and both of them were ready by the time Lara was out of the shower. Dean kissed her as he jumped into the shower, and she looked at Jamie. Today would be his first day at a new preschool. Michelle wanted to be there, but after a quick glances at her messages, Lara knew she wouldn't make it. Besides, James was excited, no matter who was there. He kept telling Mikayla that he would teach her how to draw, and was just excited in general. Lara looked at him. It was hard to believe that next year he would be starting kindergarten, and actually learning. Dean finished and came out of the bathroom, fresh-faced and dressed in his Rescue uniform. He crouched down in front of James.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling. He held up a hand for a high-five, and Jamie slapped his hand against Deans.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Chase had finally been released home, and heard Isabelle walk in.

"Chase, I'm taking Jess to work, and I'll take the boys with me for a little while. Do you need anything?" Chase shook his head numbly, and resumed the blank staring at the ceiling. Isabelle closed the door quietly, and he heard them leaving. Without Rescue in his life, he was bored and depressed. The days had come to a point where they had just blurred into one, making each impossible to distinguish from the next. He could feel himself falling into a pit of despair, with no way out. He was becoming detached to the world around him, no longer excited to see his two boys, who were getting bigger every day. Even his own wife Jess had noticed that something was wrong, but she didn't know what to do. She tended to leave him at home, and was becoming distant with everyone. Every time Isabelle came in to ask him a question, he either answered quietly, or blew up at her, yelling and screaming. He was becoming unhinged, and Jess didn't know what to do. She arrived at work ten minutes later, and waved Isabelle and the boys goodbye, and headed upstairs. Cam was already in the office working, and Jess tucked herself in behind her desk, and let the tears fall. Kate and Lachie were in next, and Kate noticed that Jess was slumped over her desk. Kate glanced up at Lachie, and he shrugged his shoulders. Kate walked over quietly to Jess's desk, and crouched down beside her.

"Jess; are you alright?" She asked softly. Jess lifted her tear-streaked face, and shook her head.

"No," she answered, sniffling. Kate handed her a tissue, and Jess blew her nose softly. Kate motioned for Lachie to take the seat on the other side of Jess.

"What's going on?" Asked Kate, concerned.

"It's Chase. He's so… depressed. If he's not placid and staring at the ceiling, he's yelling at me or Izzy about something ridiculous, like something accidently left on the floor, or if one of the boys is crying. Not being a part of Rescue is killing him Lachie, and I don't know what to do." She burst into tears again, and Kate rubbed her back.

"I'll head over there now, and talk to him," said Lachie, standing up to leave. Kate stood up as well, and he kissed her forehead as he left. He drove over to Chase's place. Izzy wasn't back with the boys yet, so he parked haphazardly across the driveway. He pulled out the spare key he had, and unlocked the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Chase?" He called. No answer.

"Chase?" Lachie stepped forward carefully. The house was clean, and Chase nowhere to be found.

"Chasie?" Lachie opened the door, and found Chase lying on the bed, face up, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had thinned considerably since Lachie had last seen him two weeks ago, and Lachie doubted he was eating much.

"Chase?" He asked gingerly, walking closer to the bed. Chase turned his head towards Lachie slowly.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"What's going on?" Asked Lachie. Chase turned back to the ceiling.

"Nothing," Chase answered, his voice monotonous. Lachie sat on the bed next to him.

"Chase, when did you last eat?" Asked Lachie, concerned.

"I don't know." Lachie felt like he was conversing with a wall. He would have had better conversation with a wall.

"Do you want something to eat?" Asked Lachie. Chase shook his head.

"Not hungry," Chase answered. Lachie felt like he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Well, I'll just stay here for a while." Chase sat up.

"No! Don't stay. Get out, get out!" He screamed. Lachie was shocked, and stood up quickly.

"What the hell Chase?" He asked, backing up out of the room. Chase advanced on him.

"You're lucky, you get to stay in precious Rescue with all our friends and my wife. Getting out there saving people, I can't do that anymore because of my stupid shoulder! It's not fair!" Chase yelled. He threw a punch at Lachie, and caught him in the jaw. Chase was clearly angry now.

"That's not my fault! Why are you getting angry with me?" Shouted Lachie.

"Because I can't do anything anymore!" Chase swung both his arms wildly. His casted arm caught Lachie in the face again, and his other arm got Lachie in the stomach. Lachie grunted, and fell onto the floor. His nose and mouth were bleeding, and both eyes were blackened. Chase stopped, and sunk back against the wall.

"Get out." He said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Lachie shook his head.

"You need to talk Chase." Chase wobbled his head.

"Please Lachie. Just go." Chase got up off the floor, and walked back into the bedroom, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Lachie stood up unsteadily and walked outside, locking the door behind him. He climbed into the patrol, pulling the first aid kit out from under the passenger seat, and checked himself in the mirror. The blood poured out of his nose, and his jaw ached. After her cleaned himself up a little, he drove back to HQ. He had to get Chase out of the house, for everyone's safety. He couldn't really ask Dean to help anymore, he had Mikayla and Jamie to deal with. So the responsibility fell on him. He pulled into the drive, and walked up the stairs, shaky.

"Lach, what happened?" Asked Kate, standing up. He sat down at his desk, and Lara brought over an icepack over to him. Kate sat next to him, and held his hand, and the rest of the team sat around him.

"Chase is, well… If he's not angry, he's staring at the ceiling doing nothing. He did this," Lachie said, lifting the icepack. His face was sore and tender now. Jess looked at him.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked. Lachie shook his head.

"All he yelled about was how he missed Rescue and it wasn't fair that he couldn't be here anymore." Jess nodded. Kate stroked back Lachie's hair, and Vince came out of Cam's office.

"Right, we've got a car accident in North Sydney. Dean, Lara, Andy and Dylan, you four can take it." They nodded and left, and Vince looked at Lachie's face.

"Copped you a good one mate," he said, smiling, admiring Chase's handiwork.

"How could you do that to him Vince?" Asked Lachie.

"I didn't have a choice Lachie. The head office regulations state that you guys need to have medical check-ups and pass them every six months to a year. As soon as you don't pass one, I have to terminate employment until that changes. In Chase's case though, doctors probably won't ever give him medical clearance. His shoulder just won't hold up to working."

"What about a desk job here?" Asked Lachie. He was desperate to find something for Chase to do, anything to get him out of the house.

"I'm sorry Lachie, but there's nothing here Chase can do. All the office positions are filled, and he's no good at doing the physical. He needs to find a new place for employment." Lachie nodded in defeat as Vince's radio crackled.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Base. Vince, we have a problem." Vince grabbed his radio, depressing the button on the side.

"Rescue Base to Rescue One, Deano, what's the problem?" Asked Vince.

"Isabelle Turner is the one in the car." Vince looked confused. Jess didn't though, spinning herself around to face Vince as soon as she heard the familiar name.

"Izzy? As in Jess's sister?" Comprehension dawned on Vince's face as he turned to Jess.

"Are the boys with her?" Asked Vince, voice trembling.

"They're here, but…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"But what Deano?" Snapped Vince. He wished that Jess didn't have to listen to the conversation, but there was nowhere he could go. Besides, she knew now.

"We're trying to find Izzy; she was thrown from the car. We have no idea where she is. The boys need to be checked over, Elijah has a decent bruise on his face, and Riley's not responding the way we want him to." Jess looked at Vince with tear-filled eyes.

"Vince, my boys…" He cut her off.

"Dean, I'm sending Heidi and Jordan over to you guys now, they can take the boys and keep Jess updated. Lachie and Grommet will be over in a few minutes to help you look for Izzy."

"Thanks Vince. Rescue One out." Heidi stopped in front of Jess before she left.

"We'll look after them; the hospital knows who we are. Jess, they'll be okay." Jess shook her head.

"It's not just that," she said softly. She glanced at Kate, who spoke up.

"I think she's worried about what Chase is going to do when he finds out the boys have been in accident, and he couldn't be there to help."

* * *

Chase laid on his bed, still numb, emotionless. He rolled the bottle of pills around in his right hand, contemplating. If he took the pills, he'd leave behind Jess and the boys, but he'd be free from the ache in his heart, the pain of losing his favourite job, his lifestyle. He didn't know how much more he could take. Jess would understand, he reasoned, and the boys wouldn't remember him. Izzy would help out Jess, and Heidi and Jordan would be there for them. Chase felt like he wasn't needed, no longer useful to the world. If he ended his life, would things be easier?

* * *

Dean and Lara hunted down the ridge, looking for Izzy.

"How far can she go?" Asked Lara, looking down the slope.

"I don't know, but we need to find her." Lara nodded. Heidi and Jordan had arrived earlier, taking Riley and Elijah to Westmead Children's. They'd have to stay for a while. When Dylan and Dean took them out of the car, they had cuts and bruises, and Riley wasn't responding properly, making Dean think that he might have a possible concussion. Now they had to find Izzy. Lachie and Kate joined Dean and Lara.

"Any sign?" Asked Lachie, trudging down the slope, Kate close behind him. Dean shook his head.

"No, not yet." They crept further down the slope, splitting up.

"Izzy? Isabelle!" Kate spotted a shoe in the long grass.

"Lachie?" She called, getting closer. Lachie walked up behind her.

"That's Izzy!" Lachie sidestepped around Kate, checking Isabelle's airways.

"She's still breathing," he said, motioning for Kate to come closer. Izzy had cuts across her face, and bruising where she had rolled down the slight incline.

"Dean, we've got her!" Called Kate. Dean and Lara made their way up the slope, grabbing a patient board from the patrol.

"Rescue Portable Two to Rescue Base, Vince, we found Isabelle. She's unconscious, but the rest of her obs are good."

"Rescue Base to Rescue Two, that's a relief Lara. How are the boys?"

"Heidi and Jordan took them straight over to Westmead Children's. We weren't sure what was wrong with Riley, and it's the best place for him to be."

"Thanks Lara. See you back at base." Jess exulted over the fact her sister was okay.

"Thanks Vince," she said, wiping her face. He patted her back gently.

"It's fine Jess. Keep up the good work, and I'll arrange for Jordan to pick you up and take you over to see the boys." She nodded, returning to the paperwork. An email popped up on her desktop, and she opened it. It was from Cam.

_They find Isabelle?_ He asked. She laughed at herself. It would have been easier for him to come out and just ask.

_Yes, they did. Thanks for asking Cam._ She wrote back, and minimised the program, wanting to get back to work. She heard the door open, and Cam rolled himself out to join her at the desk.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. How did you become wheelchair bound?" He asked.

"Car accident. Truck came out of nowhere, compacted my car and crushed my lower back. Then this," she said, motioning towards the chair.

"And Chase is still with you? That's dedication," he said, smiling. Jess smacked him across the shoulder.

"Yes he's still with me. What happened to you then?" Cam sobered up, and Jess noticed the change almost instantly.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"I used to do Parkour, a wall climbing sport. I was climbing a building with a girl called Sharni, and Rescue pulled us off the first time. I heeded their warning, and decided not to climb the building again. Sharn, on the other hand, had to do it, to prove she could make it to the top without assistance. She froze, ended up stuck on the side. Dean and Lara were there, and the others were on their way. This is before Lachie and Kate's time, so only Jordan, Heidi and Chase would come to help. Dean abseiled down, to try and get her off the side, but she wouldn't do it. She moved away from him, so I hooked up, threw on a harness and went over the edge. Lara secured Sharn to a different line, and Dean and I started our ascent. The only problem was, the bolt we were hooked into wasn't secure, and it was loosening with every movement we made. Lara noticed it and just as the bolt gave way, she grabbed the ropes. The bolt let go, and we fell a few metres. Our lives were held in Lara's hands, and there was no way she could hold the both of us up. So Dean and I agreed to cut the rope. We fell, and we both landed on the shade sails covering the concrete. Dean stayed on the sails, I rolled off. End of my walking career. It killed me to have to leave Lara. We were… romantically involved at the time, and I couldn't see her anymore. It nearly killed me to see her walking, and me not being able to, lying flat on my back. I've gained some use of my hands, and I'm more mobile now, but I'll never get the use of my legs back." Jess nodded.

"I can relate."

* * *

Chase looked at the small white capsules pooled in his hand. He couldn't take the pain anymore, couldn't stand the hurt. He checked the label again, read the warnings, and the contents. This would be it, no turning back. Chase swallowed the white pills, not caring anymore. He wanted the numbness to end, the pain to go away, to be carefree again. He didn't want to try anymore, didn't want to have to deal with life. He missed Rescue, missed being in the action. No job would replace that in his life, nothing. He placed the letter on the bedside table, where someone would find it, and he secretly hoped he would never wake up…

_Jess,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have to leave you by yourself with Elijah and Riley, but I can't do it anymore. I can't take not being in Rescue, not doing the job I love, and no other job out there will replace it…_

_Dean, Lachie, you guys look out for Jess and the boys, make sure they're okay, that they're always provided for. You guys have been the best brothers, and I wish I could have been half as good as either of, and lived up to your expectations…_

_Heidi, I'm glad you've found Jordan, and that I don't have to be your fallback guy anymore. You guys deserve each other, and I can't believe it took you so long. Look after the kids, and help Jess out. This will be hard…_

_Jordan, mate. You're my best drinking buddy, and my best mate at Rescue. I'm sorry to have to leave you, and I've valued every minute of our bro-hood…_

_I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm sor…_

* * *

Dean and Lachie high-fived each other exuberantly, glad that they'd had such a good outcome. Kate and Lara smiled at them as they packed away the gear.

"Better ring Chase, let him know what's going on," said Dean, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Lara slammed the back door, and Kate sat in the front passenger seat, waiting. A look of confusion crossed Dean's face.

"What?" Asked Lachie.

"Chase's phone went straight to voicemail, and his usual message wasn't there. It was just a slurred word; sorry." Lachie realised immediately what that meant.

"Dean, get in the patrol. Kate, go with Lara please." Kate looked at him, grumpy.

"Fine, whatever." Dean climbed into the patrol with Lachie, strapping himself in. Lachie hooked his Bluetooth over his ear, dialling Vince. He answered quickly.

"Vince Marchello. What's up Lachie?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Walk away out of earshot of Jess," said Lachie, turning a corner haphazardly. Vince was confused, but did so, using Cam's office. Cam sat inside quietly, leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"I'm out of hearing. What's going on?" Lachie turned another corner, just short of tipping the patrol over. Dean swore in the background.

"Lachie, talk to me. What the hell is going on?" Asked Vince. Cam watched Vince, interested.

"Something's happened to Chase. I can't say what, I can't say how, but I know something has happened. Dean and I will be there in a few minutes, but we're going to need an ambulance there. Trust me." Something in Lachie's voice told Vince that he was being serious.

"Okay, I'll get onto it for you. Keep me informed." Lachie pulled up outside Chase's house.

"I will, but I won't do it via radio. I don't want to freak Jess out. We're here anyway, got to go Vince." Lachie ended the call, and chucked the house keys to Dean, who sprinted up the walkway. He fumbled with the key into the door, and opened it.

"Chase?" Called Dean, stepping inside. The house was eerily quiet. Dean walked quietly down the hall, and pushed open the bedroom door slightly, peering inside. Lachie was close on his heels, and looked over his shoulder.

"Lachie, he's just sleeping," whispered Dean. Lachie shook his head.

"I don't think so." Lachie pushed past his elder brother, and shook Chase. He noticed the note next to the bed. He picked it up, reading it…

_Jess,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have to leave you by yourself with Elijah and Riley, but I can't do it anymore. I can't take not being in Rescue, not doing the job I love, and no other job out there will replace it…_

_Dean, Lachie, you guys look out for Jess and the boys, make sure they're okay, that they're always provided for. You guys have been the best brothers, and I wish I could have been half as good as either of, and lived up to your expectations…_

_Heidi, I'm glad you've found Jordan, and that I don't have to be your fallback guy anymore. You guys deserve each other, and I can't believe it took you so long. Look after the kids, and help Jess out. This will be hard…_

_Jordan, mate. You're my best drinking buddy, and my best mate at Rescue. I'm sorry to have to leave you, and I've valued every minute of our bro-hood…_

_I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm sor…_

Lachie looked at Dean, shoving the note in his face.

"Do you call this sleeping?" Lachie laid his hand on Chase's wrist, measuring his pulse.

"He's got a weak pulse, but it's not good." Lachie checked his lungs, hearing the sirens outside getting closer.

"Dean, he's not breathing!" Dean jumped into action as paramedics crashed inside, gurney in tow. Lachie brought them inside, and they loaded him on, racing him out to the ambulance. Dean climbed in with him, continuing the compressions to get Chase breathing again. Lachie watched as his baby brother was taken away, and numbly got into the patrol, driving back to HQ, not paying attention to the traffic. Kate and Vince were watching out the window, waiting for him to return, and when they saw him, both came down the stairs quietly, whilst Lara distracted Jess. They knew something was going on, but they weren't sure what. Lachie stepped out of the patrol, and broke down. He had no idea what was going to go on with Chase, but he knew the chances of him recovering were slim. He slumped to the ground, drawing his legs to his chest. He knew he should be strong, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to help his baby brother, or what to do anymore. Kate and Vince opened the doors, and immediately ran to Lachie. Kate made it to him first, and dropped next to him.

"Lachie, what's going on?" Vince hunkered down in front of him.

"Lach, what happened with Chase?" He asked, a comforting hand on Lachie's knee. Lachie looked up at the two Marchello's, and tried to fight back tears.

"Chase tried to kill himself. He wasn't breathing when we got to him, and the paramedics arrived soon after. He didn't look good Vince, he was so white. He meant to do it." Lachie pulled the note out of his pocket, showing it to Vince. Kate rubbed Lachie's back soothingly as Vince read through the note.

"Lachie, I had no idea this would happen." Lachie shook his head.

"We all saw it happening Vince. Well, Dean, Lara, Heidi and Jordan did, because it started last time he injured his shoulder. You let him stay then to answer phones, and to do your job. Why not now?" Asked Lachie.

"Because there's no chance of his shoulder being healed this time Lach. I want to keep him, there's just nothing for him here." Lachie shook his head.

"This is what drove him over the edge Vince. How could you do this?" Before Vince could answer, his phone rang. He pulled it out, checking the caller ID.

"Deano?"

"Vince, they got him breathing again, but they're not sure when he's going to wake up." Dean rubbed his temples. How could Chase do this to them? He knew the answer though. Chase wasn't coping with his termination at Rescue. They'd seen the signs, but thought he'd cope. Obviously not.

"Vince, don't tell Jess just yet. Get Jordan to take her to see the boys, or to see Jess. Dylan and Andy can handle any accidents." Vince cleared his throat.

"Actually, Andy and Dylan have gone to help a new unit." Dean felt confused, out of the loop.

"New unit?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in when you get back," answered Vince, hanging up. He looked at Lachie.

"Mate, Chase is breathing again. They're not sure when he will wake up, but he's breathing." Lachie nodded, finally under control again. Vince stood up, and stretched out his hand, helping Lachie to his feet. Kate wrapped her arms around him, and he embraced her. Vince dusted himself off. Jordan pulled into the driveway, and climbed out. He looked at Lachie, and then to Vince and Kate.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused. Kate answered him.

"Chase tried to overdose. He nearly succeeded too. Dean and Lachie got to him just in time to start resuscitating him, but it wasn't looking good." Jordan ran his hands through his hair.

"Wow. Life without Chase. That's just… that's not something I can see happening. Have you guys told Jess yet?" Vince shook his head.

"No, and we're not going to. Not yet. Has Heidi told you why we got you to drive back?" Jordan shook his head.

"We want you to take Jess across to see the boys. How are they?" Asked Vince, concern for his god-children.

"Elijah's been patched up. The bruises will heal. Riley's head injury isn't so good though. Doctor's won't tell us anything because we're not his guardians, but they're looking grim every time they come out and speak to us. We need Jess with us anyway." Vince nodded.

"Head up and get her." Jordan nodded, heading upstairs. Lachie and Kate moved into the garage, hiding his pain from Jess. He didn't want her to know just yet. He wanted to wait until Chase woke up, so he could tell her something good for a change. He heard Jordan leave, and they headed back upstairs.

"Hey, where's Dylan and Andy? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Asked Lara, lounging at her desk. Mikayla had slept all day, and was still sleeping peacefully in the corner.

"No, they're out helping a new unit with their training." Lara sat up straight.

"New unit? Are we competing with someone else now?" Vince shook his head.

"No. The minister's set up an elite squad to help us work the Sydney area. There's only so much we can do, and we could use the help. Each one of them specialises in an area of expertise, and you will all end up with a training day with each of them, to better improve your skills. Frankly, I'm glad they're here to help. Mark Ramirez is one of my old rookies, and he's a good co-ordinator, and they've picked the best from units all around Australia." Kate sat on Lachie's lap.

"But, doesn't that mean they're saying that we're not good enough?" Vince shook his head.

"That's not what they're trying to say. They're saying that we're excellent at our jobs, but people are idiots. More people are having accidents, or ending up in precarious scenarios. The quickest way Chantelle could fix this was to recruit the top people from each state, and create a new unit. Honestly, it's going to help." Kate nodded, stroking Lachie's hair.

"Do we get to meet the squad?"

* * *

The car trip with Jordan was quiet. Too quiet for Jess's liking, but she was anxious to see her boys. They pulled up into the carpark, and Jordan helped Jess out, and wheeled her inside. Heidi was sitting in the waiting room. Elijah had been cleared to go home, but they wouldn't tell Heidi or Jordan anything about Riley. Heidi passed Eli to Jess, who hugged him, tears in her eyes. She checked him over as he smiled at her, a toothless grin. She handed him back to Jordan. Heidi pushed her forward, heading to the early paediatrics ward.

"Is Riley okay? You haven't told me anything." Jess was worried for her second-born son.

"Jess, calm down. They won't tell us anything because we're not his guardians. They needed a parent here." A nurse met them in the hall.

"Mrs Gallagher?" Jess shook her head. It felt good to be called that, and she would be eventually, but she wasn't yet.

"Miss Turner. My boys have the last name of Gallagher though." The nurse nodded.

"Doctor Graham wants to see you." Heidi pushed her forward, following the nurse. They turned into a small room. Only a few infants were in here, the light lowered. Jess felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, and a man stepped forward.

"You must be Mrs Gallagher…" The nurse stopped him, whispering in his ear.

"My apologies, Miss Turner. I'm afraid I have some upsetting news about Riley." Jess felt her heart clench, and she prayed he would be okay.

"Is it bad?" She asked softly, glad that Heidi was with her. The doctor looked at her with saddened eyes.

"It's not good. We've done extensive scans and checks of your son, and we've come to the conclusion. Miss Turner, due to head trauma in the accident, your son Riley is deemed legally blind." Jess looked at the doctor.

"What?" The doctor repeated himself, and then waited.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course." Dr. Graham lifted Riley out of the crib carefully, and lowered him into Jess's arms. He blinked, his eyes unseeing. Jess smoothed his fair hair out of his face, tears falling down her own. She could blame Isabelle for this, but she didn't. It wasn't her fault. After a few minutes holding him, she passed him back to the doctor, who placed him into the crib. Heidi wheeled her out back into the waiting room. Jordan had Eli cradled in his arms, asleep. He stood up carefully when he saw the two of them.

"What's going on with Riley?" Asked Jordan.

"The head trauma he received in the accident has made him blind." Jess broke down, sobbing. Heidi came around the front of her, holding both her hands as she crouched down.

"Jess, we'll be here to help, you know that." She nodded.

"Can you call Chase?" Jordan glanced at them uneasily.

"What is it?" Asked Heidi, noticing.

"Chase tried to overdose today. Dean and Lachie found him at home, near death. They got him to hospital, and he's breathing, but he's not regained consciousness yet." Jess glanced up at him.

"Chase… tried to kill himself?" Jordan nodded.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out from me. Lachie didn't want to tell you yet, I'm sorry." Jess leant forward, and Heidi caught her, soothing her as the emotional toll of the day overwhelmed her.

"Shh. It'll be okay."

* * *

Vince waited inside HQ, wanting to talk to Andy and Dylan when they came back in. Cam had left, his sister-in-law taking him home, and it was just Kate, Lachie and himself. Lara had taken Mikayla home, and was going to pick up James on the way.

"I wonder what the new squad's like." Vince shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll find out in two weeks Grommet. Mark Ramirez and Cassie Parkes have organised for you guys to go on a weekend hike together, get to know each other." Kate nodded, and the downstairs door slammed. Andy and Dylan were talking to each other as they walked up the stairs.

"And he was like… Oh. Hi Vince."

"Hi Andy, Dylan. What were the new guys like?" He asked, slightly afraid of what they would say.

"They're good Vince. Chantelle did the best thing possible, picking the best from each state and sticking them together to create a new team. They have a swimmer in their team, De Luca, he's like a fish. So fast! And they had to do a Rescue today as well, and they were so smooth about it, making it look so easy." Vince nodded to Andy, standing up.

"Did you guys get some training in?" He asked, packing up his desk.

"Yeah, a little. Ramirez made us stay to the side while his team did the work, but that's understandable. He'd never seen them in action before, and we didn't need to do anything. We're with you guys." Vince nodded to Andy, picking up his keys.

"Well, I'm heading off. You right to get home Kate?" She nodded, and Vince walked down the stairs. Kate kissed Lachie.

"Do you want to stop by and check on Chase before you drop me off?" Lachie nodded.

"We'll head off as well. You right to lock up?" Asked Andy. Lachie nodded, pulling his keys out. They exited around the same time, Lachie securing the front door. Kate climbed into the front of his car, quiet. Lachie revved the engine, waited for Andy and Dylan to leave, and then pulled out into the evening traffic. Kate put her hand on Lachie's, stroking it. He glanced at her, and smiled a little. After fifteen minutes, they pulled into the hospital carpark. Dean met them there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Lachie, slamming his door. Kate shut her own door more quietly.

"Jordan rang me to update me about the twins. Elijah's fine, but Riley's not." Lachie wrapped an arm around Kate.

"What's wrong with Riley?" He asked, voice almost non-existent.

"The accident caused Riley to lose his sight. He's blind." Kate gasped.

"Oh no, poor Jess." Dean glanced at her.

"That's not the worst. Jordan told her about Chase, and now Heidi's had to drive her home. She's near inconsolable. This just doesn't seem fair on her!" Dean was frustrated. Jess had to have had the worst luck today. First her sister, then Chase, and now Riley.

"Has Chase woken up?" Dean nodded.

"He's not really in a talkative mood though. Dad's coming over to pick me up, and drop me home. Hopefully Lara's picked up James." Kate nodded.

"She did. Do you mind if we go talk to him?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Go for it. I don't know what else to say." Shane pulled up in his ute, and Dean climbed in the front, waving goodbye to Lachie and Kate. They stepped inside together, checking with the nurse what ward Chase was in. Lachie stuck his head in first.

"Hey Chase." Chase rolled over and looked at him, then turned away.

"Go away." Lachie shrugged his shoulders. Kate shook her head.

"I'll go in," she whispered, sidestepping him. She sat next to Chase, on the edge of the bed. It was silent for a while, minus the beeping of Chase's monitors.

"Chase, I know how you feel," Kate said quietly. Lachie stayed at the door listening.

"I've been there. Gotten so low you think you can't take it anymore, felt like nothing matters anymore. Like you'll never see the sun shine again, or be happy." Chase rolled over and looked at her, his eyes rimmed red.

"How did you…?"

"I've been there Chase. I've overdosed too. It's not something I'm proud of, but I've been there. You felt the same when Bingo died, didn't you. Dad told me all about it. You started risking your life, doing stupid things. That was your coping mechanism before, to throw yourself into Rescue. Now that's been taken away, you had to find some other way to deal with life. Trying to kill yourself isn't the answer Chase. You can't do this. You have people who rely on you, Jess, Elijah, Riley. What about your brothers, your Dad and step-mum? You can't just leave Chase. You've got to find a reason for staying. Jess needs you now more than ever." Chase looked at her.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, voice cracked and tired. Kate glanced at Lachie, and he nodded.

"Izzy was in a car accident today, and Elijah and Riley were in the backseat." Chase struggled to sit up, and Lachie came in, helping him up.

"Are they okay?" Kate glanced at Lachie again.

"well, Izzy has a broken rib, and is a bit bruised and cut up after she went through the windscreen, and Elijah has a few facial cuts, nothing serious…" Lachie trailed off.

"What about Riley?" He asked. Kate felt tears spring to her eyes as she thought about how Riley would cope later on in life. She gripped Chase's good hand.

"Chase, Riley received a head trauma in the accident, and the force of the impact has meant he's lost his sight. He's blind Chase," said Kate gently. Chase just stared at her.

"Are… are you serious?" He asked, voice catching in his throat. Kate and Lachie both nodded.

"Yes Chase. See what I mean? You've got to be here for Riley and Elijah. You can't leave them without a father, or Jess without a husband. She's going to need your help, and Eli and Riles are going to need someone to look up to. That someone needs to be you Chase." He nodded.

"Thanks Kate." She nodded, rubbing his hand. Chase was like a brother to her, and she hated him being in pain. He spoke up to the pair of them.

"Listen, can someone call Jess for me? I really need to hear her voice, and talk to her."

* * *

Vince took off his glasses, and stretched back. He'd just put into head office that his unit needed some well-deserved time off – two weeks to be exact. Time to spend with each other. After hearing how good the RES unit was, he was confident in taking the two weeks off, and they could go on the hike before they came back onto active duties. It was a picture perfect plan. Vince thought back to three years ago, when they'd all started again in Sydney. Their unit had been remobilised after a series of incidents that required specialised attention. Who would have thought that Dean and Lara would be married with a daughter, that Chase would finally settle down with his dream girl? Everyone knew Heidi and Jordan would get together, it was only a matter of time. And what about Kate working with him at Rescue? And the added bonus of getting another Gallagher brother? Cam Jackson being able to do Michelle's job was a stroke of luck. Vince's mind wandered to Michelle, and wondered how she was doing. He hadn't heard anything from her recently, and knew if something happened, Shane or Fiona would contact him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and glanced at the clock, realising how late it was. The front door clicked and opened, as Kate arrived home.

"Hey Grommet," Vince called. She stuck her head into the office.

"Hey Dad."

"How's Chase?" He asked, smiling.

"How did you…? Never mind. He's okay. A little shaken, still a bit off the planet, but he's spoken to Jess, and he's willing to try and patch up his life for Jess and the boys. Especially for Riley I think." Vince glanced up at her.

"What's wrong with Riley?" Vince asked, concerned.

"I though Jordan told you," Kate said, confused. Vince shook his head.

"No, no phonecalls or anything. So what's going on?" He asked.

"Riley's gone blind. The head trauma from the accident caused it, that's why he wasn't responding to Dean and Lara properly. He couldn't work out where they were, or who was speaking to him. So Chase wants to be there for him, watch him grow up, to be there for his whole family. And he knows it's going to be hard." Vince held out his arms, and wrapped them around his daughter.

"Well, with that settled a little, I've just put in for our entire unit to take two weeks off as long service leave. Do you want to go see Sammy?" Kate smiled, and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'd love nothing more."


	8. 5-8-9: Antagonist Alliance

**_EPISODE 5.8/5.9 – Antagonist Alliance._**

Vince sat in Mark's office, maps strewn over the table, co-ordinates scribbled everywhere.

"So we'll have them go down here, move up the side here. Maybe take this route, Kenzie can run them through some training, both on the way and back." Vince nodded to Mark, and leant forward.

"Don't take that one, it's a sheer drop over the side." Mark crossed out one of the lines, and leant back in his chair.

"Think we're ready for this?" He asked. Vince chuckled.

"Mate, we're ready. It's the teams that are going to struggle with this. Have you sorted out the pairs yet?" Mark pulled open his desk drawer, and took out a slip of paper.

"Yeah. You said Andy and Lara aren't going, didn't you?" Vince nodded.

"We'll organise something else later on. Lara's asked for time off this weekend to spend with her daughter Mikayla, and Michelle's son James, and Andy doesn't need to go, she's completed all her hikes, and she's done a training session with you already." Mark glanced at his list.

"Okay, as team leaders, I've paired Dean and Kenz together, Jordan and De Luca, Heidi and Anna, Lachie and Kieran, Kate and Chris, and Dylan and Liam." Mark looked up at Vince.

"Sound okay to you?" He asked. Vince nodded.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll head home and grab my pack, and I'll meet you at RSO headquarters tomorrow, 0900 hours."

* * *

Dean woke up early, Lara snuggled into his chest. She was finally taking some time off work to spend with Mikayla and Jamie, whilst he and the rest of the team took a hike in the Blue Mountains with the RES group, something he secretly didn't want to do. Lara woke up, and looked at him sleepily.

"Hey," she whispered. He pulled her in closer.

"I'm not going to see you for two days – are you sure you'll be okay with both kids?" Lara nodded sleepily.

"Michelle wants James over for a little while, so I'll visit them while you're away." He kissed her forehead, wanting to relish the moment they had together. A cry from the nursery cut the moment short, and Lara sighed as she threw back the covers, and padded into the nursery. She checked Mikayla, and as she picked her up, realised she just wanted attention. Mikayla smiled at Lara, and babbled something silly. Lara walked into the kitchen and placed Mikayla in her high chair, and set a plate and spoon in front of her. Dean came out into the kitchen, and dropped his bag on the floor, grabbing Lara and pulling her close, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, and then heard little footsteps behind them.

"James? How did you get out?" Asked Lara surprised.

"I climbed. Breakfast please?" He asked, climbing onto a kitchen chair, and facing the table, waiting patiently. Lara laughed, and gave Dean a final kiss.

"Go. I'll be fine with James and Mikayla, and you'll be late if you're not careful."

* * *

Jordan awoke to an empty bed, and sat up, confused.

"Heidi?" He yawned, getting up. No reply. He walked out into the loungeroom, and found Heidi asleep on the couch. He crouched down next to her, and shook her gently.

"Heidi. Wake up babe," he said quietly. Heidi opened her eyes, coughing. She sat up slowly, feeling the room spin around her. She coughed hard, feeling the phlegm in her chest.

"Hey," she said wheezily. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his arm around her. She nodded.

"I'll be fine. I think it's just a cold. I'll take some tablets for it, and I'll be fine. I'm not missing this hike," she said, coughing again. Jordan put a hand on her forehead.

"I think you've got a fever. I'll ring Vince and tell him you're not going." Heidi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't do it. Vince will think I'm being weak, and Dean will be annoyed. I'll go." Jordan kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, I won't ring Vince. I'll make you breakfast though, and you pack your bag." Jordan moved into the kitchen, and Heidi stood up shakily. She knew she wasn't well, but desperately wanted to go. She threw extra clothes into her pack, and tightened the straps around the body of the bag, making sure it was secure. Just doing that made her tire easily. She gathered her energy, and shuffled back out into the kitchen, and Jordan shoved a plate of food across the table to her.

"Eat. You'll need to keep your strength up."

* * *

The Special Ops team gathered at their headquarters the next morning, and waited in the garage quietly, apprehension in the air as the time ticked by. They heard the crunch of tires in the driveway, and Mark Ramirez entered the garage first, his pack slung lightly over his shoulder. He and Vince shook hands, and the rest of the team trickled in, nervous about meeting everyone.

"RES, meet RSO. You'll be put into teams," said Mark. Instantly, everyone in the room gravitated towards their ideal partner, the one they were usually paired with on rescues. Vince chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, no regular teams today. No, Mark and I have arranged your teams for you, and there is no backing out of them." Dean and Kenzie stared at their leaders.

"What?" Dean stared at Vince.

"No way. We're at our best when we're with our regular teams," he argued. Vince nodded his head.

"I know, that's why we're mixing teams." Mark finished his whispered conversation with Kenzie, and stepped back in line with Vince.

"Exactly. You need to be able to work with other members, from other units. Hence this weekend's exercise. Each Ops member will be paired with a squad member. No changing teams, or complaining about it. Before we go, each of you are to get to know your partner before we leave." Mark looked back at Vince, who grabbed the list from his desk, and read it out.

"Dean Gallagher, you're with Kenzie Worthington. Jordan Zwitkowski, Daniel De Luca. Heidi Zwitkowski, Anna Hunt. Lachie Gallagher, Kieran Jackson. Kate Marchello, Chris Pike. Dylan Green, you're paired with Liam Gordon. Take five, ten minutes to acquaint yourself with your partner, and then we'll head out." Jordan and Daniel shook hands.

"Zwitkowski. You're like a legend in the area, used to be a racer. You still race?" Jordan shook his head.

"Nah, not anymore mate. I'm married now, and I sold my car." Daniel leant in closer to him.

"I've got one. It's been driven up from Melbourne. I'm not anything fancy when it comes to racing. But you, you are a legend! Do you think you could show me some hints, give me some tips?" Jordan brushed him off.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure about that. Anyway, what's your specialty? We know that you all specialise in something, so what's yours?"

"Water," said Daniel. Jordan looked at him.

"What do you mean 'water'?" Asked Jordan. Daniel shrugged.

"Water Rescue's. Scuba diving, snorkelling. I own every water license known to Australian people." Jordan was impressed.

"So how are your hiking skills?"

* * *

Kate looked awkwardly at Chris. She wished she'd been paired with Lachie, or even Heidi. Someone she knew. Chris seemed to be sneering at her, and she felt uncomfortable. She chanced a glance over at Lachie, and he caught her eyes. He knew straight away that she didn't like this, and dragged Kieran over. Chris beamed as soon as Lachie came and held out a hand. Lachie shook it.

"You're a Gallagher," he breathed, reverence in his voice. Lachie grinned a little.

"Yeah, last time I checked I was," he said jokingly. Kate moved closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. Kate relaxed a little, feeling safe, secure.

"You Gallagher brothers are like stars in Rescue. You're all experts in the job, and we've apparently got a lot to live up to," said Kieran, standing next to Chris.

"Don't worry about it. There's only two of us here now anyway. Chase can't work at Rescue anymore, so you've only got to keep up with Dean and myself." Chris and Kieran stared at Lachie. Mark came over to the them.

"Are you all ready to head out?" He asked. The four of them nodded, and Mark slapped Chris on the back.

"You four are going in Lachie's patrol. You all okay with that?" Lachie nodded, and threw a grateful glance in Vince's direction. Vince could tell that Kate was uncomfortable with being paired with Chris, but needed her to do this. The best he could do to make it easier for her was to put her and Lachie in the same patrol when they were travelling. Lachie opened Kate's door for her, allowing her the front seat. Kieran and Chris were delegated the back seat, and Lachie climbed in the front. He revved the engine, and sped out of the driveway. They had the maps of where they were meeting when they arrived in the Blue Mountains. Now they just had a car trip to get through. Lachie turned onto the highway, and looked into the rear-view mirror.

"So. How do you guys know about me, Chase and Dean?" Kieran and Chris glanced at each other, and were silent.

"Come on guys, I'm not going to bust you, I just want to know. How do you know about us Gallagher's, and what we're like?" Lachie asked, peering back at them. Kieran spoke.

"Daniel found a way into the mainframe system, and found all your files. You guys all have so much information in your files. Did you really serve in the SAS?" Asked Kieran, awe in his voice. Lachie chuckled, changing lanes.

"Yeah, I served the SAS. When I turned up here in Sydney, my training allowed me to transfer into Rescue easily, without having to do any extra training."

"So why did you leave?" Asked Chris.

"It's a bit of a long story. Seeing your mates die in front of you has its effects on you, and Australian media never really reported what was going on. I took video footage of what was really going on, superiors found out, and I was discharged. Found myself back in Australia with no job, decided to catch up with my brothers, and ended up involved in a Rescue. Two on the same day actually. Saved Jordan's life as well." Chris and Kieran were quiet, amazement across their faces. Kieran spoke first.

"Really?" Lachie laughed as he saw the surprise on both of their faces. They pulled into the carpark first, and killed the engine. The got out, pulling out their gear while they waited for the other teams to arrive. Kenzie, Dean, Liam and Dylan pulled up next, and climbed out. Jordan and Heidi had gone in the same car, and when they got out, Heidi was swaying slightly. Jordan supported her gently, whispering in her ear. Kate thought they were cute. Vince and Mark pulled up last, and climbed out together.

"You all ready for this?"

"Dad, do you mind if we take a bathroom break before we go?" Asked Kate. Vince nodded.

"Teams, take a bathroom break before we leave, and then we'll head out," he called. Everyone dropped their bags, and headed to the dingy bathrooms in the parking lot.

"We'll wait out here," said Liam, Dylan and Chris. Kate followed Heidi inside the dank bathrooms.

"Heidi, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kate. After some coughing Heidi answered.

"Kate, I'm fine. Just don't tell your Dad that I'm not well, he'll send me home, and then he'll get upset." Kate came out and washed her hands.

"Heidi, he just cares about you, and doesn't want anything to happen. Just go home." Heidi came out, shaking her head. She sniffed a little.

"No, I have to do this." Heidi was adamant she was going on this hike.

"Don't worry Kate. I'm her hiking partner, I'll look out for her," said Anna, rinsing her hands. Kenzie came out too. Kate looked at the three girls.

"We ready to do this?" They smiled and followed her outside, hoisting their packs on their shoulders. Heidi was still unsteady with hers, but Anna tightened the straps on her bag, and pushed her forward. Kate returned to Chris, and the teams paired up, following Dean and Kenzie into the bush. Lachie stayed behind Kate and Chris the entire time, Kieran struggling to keep up with his pace.

"So Kate, how long have you and Lachie been dating?" Asked Chris, trying to be nonchalant.

"A little while. About three, four months?" She said, climbing carefully over a log.

"Ever thought about finding someone else?" He asked, holding her hand as she climbed up a steep rock.

"No. I'm happy with Lachie. Why would I think about someone else?" She queried, disgusted in the idea. Her heart was overjoyed at being with Lachie, and she could never dream of being with anyone else. Chris grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull away.

"Trying to show you what you could be missing," he said, pressing his lips to hers. She tried to struggle against him, but he was stronger than her.

"Oi! Get your hands off my girl!" Lachie ripped Chris away from Kate, the force causing her to fall back roughly, and slip down the rock. Kieran caught her, and righted her. The other teams heard Lachie's cry, and backtracked quickly to them. Lachie let his fist fly, hitting Chris square in the nose. The blood started to trickle down almost immediately.

"Lachie, stop!" Dean appeared behind his brother, and tried to pull him away. He released Chris, and let Dean pull him away. Vince and Mark crashed through the bushes.

"What is going on?" Asked Vince, looking around. Anna pulled out her first aid kit, and passed Chris a gauze pad. He held it up to his already bruising nose.

"This… idiot here thought he could have his way with your daughter Vince. I wasn't about to let him mess around with my girlfriend. I gave him a piece of my mind, one I hope he remembers." Lachie glowered at Chris. Anna felt his nose.

"It's broken. Well done," she said to Lachie, pulling out strapping tape and fixing it onto Chris's nose. She helped him stand, and Dean continued to hold Lachie back.

"Easy Lach. He's not worth it," said Dean calmly. Vince put out his hand for Kate, and hauled her up the rock. She was shaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Mark took Chris to the side, and Daniel joined their hushed conversation. The others stood around awkwardly. Kate nodded.

"I'll be fine Dad." She gave herself a quick check over, and found a graze up the length of her leg. It didn't need covering. Anna gave it a quick check over.

"You'll be fine," she said, standing up. Vince gave her a quick hug, and released her. Mark returned, and spoke to Vince.

"We're going to change teams around a little. Kieran will be paired with Kate, and Chris and Lachie will be together." Vince winced a little.

"Are you sure you should put the two of them together? Lachie did just break Chris's face." Mark nodded.

"I know, but if Chris isn't with Kate, Lachie can keep an eye on him. He's come from an all-male station, he'd be better to be paired with Lachie." Vince relented.

"Alright. Kate, go with Kieran. Lachie, you're with Chris, and I want you up the front with Dean and Kenz. At least he can keep an eye on you," muttered Vince. Dean released Lachie, who brushed himself off. He hoisted his pack higher on his shoulder, and followed Dean and Kenzie as the returned to the head of the group. The other's disbanded, and Kate and Kieran headed in their direction.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kieran, trying to break the silence. Kate glanced at him.

"You're not going to try and convince me that I should be with you are you?" Kieran laughed, and shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to know if you're okay," he said, holding back a branch for her.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I'll be alright. It's the first time that's happened though." Kieran nodded.

"You'll have to forgive Chris. The station he used to work at was all male, so he used to just mucking around with the boys. All of sudden, he's been thrust into an environment where he actually has to be considerate of everyone else. It's hard." Kate bobbed her head.

"I know."

* * *

After an hour walking the entire team stopped for a quick break, and to grab a bottle of water. Dean opened his pack, and a water gun exploded in his face. He spluttered, and dropped his pack on the ground. It sprayed water for another five minutes, and died down until it just trickled water. Dean looked around at everyone, hair dripping, uniform soaked.

"Who the hell did that?"

Everybody stared at Dean, and he stared back. No-one moved a muscle. Dean wiped his face clean, and pulled the remnants of the water bomb out of his pack.

"Who's was this?" He asked. Nobody said a word. He sighed, and shoved the scraps into his bag, and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Come on," he said huffily. Everyone trailed after him, quiet. They reached a cliff base, a towering wall ahead. Dean glanced back at Vince as Kenzie stepped forward.

"Did you really think this through?" He asked, looking back at the cliff.

"We did Deano. Welcome to joint training. Kenzie, this part's up to you," said Vince, handing over to her. Kenzie stood at the base of the cliff, and faced the group.

"This is where you guys are all going to learn to climb. Properly. None of this 'I can't do it'. You will climb, and I'll show you how to do it right." Dean stood back. He'd never seen anybody rival Chase in climbing before he injured his shoulder, and he was willing to bet money that Kenzie wouldn't be able to. Heidi watched on, interested. She'd never been the greatest at climbing, and if there was a chance that she could improve, she would jump at it. Jordan stood behind Heidi, concerned about her and how she was doing. Kate listened into Kenzie's speech, and then watched as she proceeded to climb the cliff like a monkey. She was good, Kate had to admit. She couldn't wait until it was her turn to climb up the cliff. Kenzie abseiled back down easily, and laughed a little at Dean's face.

"Right… Daniel, Jordan, Dylan, Dean, Chris, Lachie and Liam. You guys up first," said Kenzie. They nodded, and started up the cliff.

"No. You've already failed. Step back down." The boys looked at her, and stepped down, shuffling into a line.

"If you just climb, you're going to find yourself in trouble about halfway up. You'll run out of hand holds, or you'll find them out of reach. Take a moment, look up, work out where you're going to go." The seven males craned their necks, looking skyward as they plotted their paths. After a minute, they glanced back at her.

"Give it a go. See you at the top." The boys started climbing. Kenzie gave them all a head start. Kate watched as the boys climbed. They were anxious to get to the top. Then Kenzie started, and Kate tried to hold back the laughter as she watched Kenzie overtake the boys easily. She waited at the top for the boys, and helped them up as the got to the edge. Heidi sat down quickly, and Anna and Kate dropped down.

"Are you okay?" Asked Anna. Heidi nodded, coughing hard.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I don't want to have to climb that." Kate shook her head.

"It's too late to change your mind now. You need to climb, otherwise Dad's going to know something's up." Heidi nodded, and the two girls helped her up. Kenzie stood waiting for them.

"Kate, Heidi, Anna, Kieran, Vince and Mark." She pointed upwards, and they took the hint. Anna had learnt well in the past two weeks with Kenzie, and was improving with every step she took. Kate had been training with Penrith Unit, and was climbing fairly regularly, and was doing well. Vince and Mark climbed at a steady pace, neither showing their age. Heidi was the one that Kenzie was concerned with. She was wheezing as she climbed, and she was looking pale. Kenzie loosened off her rope a little, and hung next to her.

"You okay Heid?" Asked Kenzie. Heidi nodded her head.

"I'll be… I'll be…" She took her hand off the wall to cough, and felt her leg slip. Kenzie let her rope down to grab her, and Heidi swatted her away. She knew she could do this, and didn't need Kenzie's help. She had to prove to Vince she could do this.

"I'm fine," she coughed. Kenzie dropped lower, watching Heidi climb. She was getting slower and slower as she ascended. Kenzie swung gently where she was.

"Come on Heidi. You need to go faster, otherwise we'll lose too much daylight." Heidi nodded, and tried to take another step up. Her lungs were burning, and her head spinning, and her mouth was dry. Kenzie noticed her change in demeanour. Heidi knew she was going to need help, and hated to admit it.

"Heidi?" She called, moving upwards slowly. Heidi shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Heidi clung to the side of the cliff precariously.

"Dylan, pull out the green rope and the red patient harness out of my pack, I'm going to need it to get Heidi up," called Kenzie. Heidi could feel her strength ebbing away.

"Kenzie, I can't hold on much longer," said Heidi. She felt awful, her eyes tearing up. She hoped Kenzie could get to her. She glanced up, hoping she could see Jordan before she fell, but all she saw was Anna's face. Her hands gave way, and she could feel herself falling, Anna's voice the last thing she heard.

"Heidi! No!" Kenzie caught Heidi in her arms.

"Dylan, hurry up with the ropes!" Yelled Kenzie. She looked up, and the harness and rope set were coming down, hitting the side. She grabbed it as it got closer, and wrapped the harness around Heidi. She tugged the rope, and the teams at the top pulled her up. Heidi could feel herself rising to the top of the cliff, and didn't have the energy to help pull herself up. She just relaxed, and felt arms pull her over the edge. Jordan was right near her.

"Heidi. Are you alright?" He asked. Heidi just nodded, barely enough energy to speak.

"So tired…" she said quietly. She coughed, the pain racking her body. She covered her mouth, and then pulled her hand away. It was flecked with blood. She winced as her ribs moved, realising they were probably bruised. The others crowded around her, Anna dropping down next to her.

"Heidi, I though you said this was just a cold," said Anna, concerned. Heidi coughed again, wheezing.

"It is just a cold, isn't it?" Anna shook her head.

"It sounds worse than that Heidi. You shouldn't have come," said Anna, holding an oxygen mask to Heidi's face. Vince looked like he was ready to explode, but didn't.

"Daniel, Jordan. Can you two support her? Help her walk? She really needs to rest, and the sooner we get her to the site, the sooner she can sleep it off." Heidi tried to take off the oxygen mask, and Anna put her hand on the mask, pressing it to Heidi's face.

"Leave it. It'll keep you going for a little while." Heidi nodded, and let her head hang as Daniel and Jordan helped her up. Anna trailed behind them, Heidi's pack dangling off her arm. Chris and Lachie headed off ahead of Daniel and Jordan. Dylan and Liam walked behind the group, Dylan staring at his hands.

"Why didn't I see it?" He asked quietly. Liam glanced at him.

"See what?" He asked, pushing back a branch.

"That the rope was red, not green. Why did I think it was green?" He asked, confused.

"Mate, have you ever had your eyes tested?" Dylan shook his head.

"It wasn't a requirement when I joined Rescue. The eye tests were introduced two years afterwards, and they didn't think I needed it. You know that we don't use colour coded ropes, and I don't fly. Why didn't I see this before?" He punched a tree hard, and held his fist in his other hand, gritting his teeth. He was going to have to leave Rescue. They had it clearly stated in the paperwork that any medical condition had to be declared. He'd have to go back to Sydney and be tested. He hoped his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed, but his heart knew. He'd be asked to leave Rescue. He looked up in time to see Daniel ask Kieran to come over, and Daniel darted off sideways into the bush.

"Wonder what happened?" commented Liam. They continued onwards in silence, and headed to the campsite, and came to a clearing.

"This is where we're camping for the night," announced Mark. The teams set their packs down. The boys would be splitting and sharing tents, and the four girls would share the one. Dean took Dylan aside.

"What happened today?" Asked Dean. Dylan looked down at his feet.

"With what?" Dylan asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what. The ropes today. Is this the first? Or are you hiding something from us?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know. I've never had this problem before. How does someone go about not noticing if red is red or if green is really green?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but you need to get checked out. I know they were lax in Brisbane when the medical clearance rules came in, but you have to get checked out once we get back to base in two days, right?" Dylan nodded his head. Kieran came over.

"You guys mind helping set up the tent? Otherwise we'll be sleeping under the stars, and the mozzies will eat us alive." Dean laughed a little, and helped Chris and Kieran set up their tent. Daniel and Jordan had finished setting up their tent, and left to find firewood for their campsite. Dylan sat inside their tent, and pulled out his ropes, setting them on the sleeping bag in front of him, and stared at the ropes. They looked exactly the same to him. Kieran stepped inside, and threw his pack to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Dylan continued to stare at the ropes.

"What colour are they?" He asked quietly. Kieran looked at him confused.

"Why?" Dylan glanced up at him.

"Just tell me." Kieran pointed to the rope on the left.

"This one's red, the others green." Dylan slapped the sleeping bag in frustration, his bruised knuckles already aching.

"What?" Asked Kieran. He felt left out, like he was missing something.

"I'm colourblind."

* * *

Vince's phone rang, and he answered his phone and walked a little ways away from the group, talking quietly. Kenzie sat at the entrance of the girls tent, watching the sun as it set, darkness stealing over their campsite. Vince returned, and spoke quickly to Mark. Mark's face changed from neutral to concerned almost instantly. He glanced over at Kenzie and motioned her to come over to him. Vince did the same towards Dean.

"What?" Asked Kenzie as she neared Mark. Vince spoke.

"We've got a rescue to attend in the morning. A medi chopper went down, and we've got a patient missing, as well as the two attending. Are you two okay to co-ordinate the teams in the morning?" Kenzie and Dean looked at each other, and turned back to Vince and Mark.

"Yes."

* * *

Lachie awoke first the next morning, and heard an outraged cry from Chris.

"What the hell?" He asked, confused. Lachie smiled. He'd been in on the boys prank. They'd placed a bowl of warm water near Chris's sleeping bag, and had placed his hand in it. Now he'd woken up to find his sleeping bag saturated and cold. Liam rolled over, laughing.

"Chris, that was payback for my office chair. Now we're even," he said, trying to stifle the laughter. Dylan held back snickers as he looked at Chris's darkened sleeping bag.

"Fair's fair," he said. Chris grabbed the bowl of water, and threw it at Liam, drenching him. Dylan fell back on the ground, holding his sides as he cracked up laughing. Dean ripped open the tent flap.

"What the…? Oh, right, forget it. You ladies better hurry up, or you're going to have to deal with a chopper landing on your heads." The boys quickly packed up, Chris grumbling about his dampened clothes. Lachie threw him a towel.

"Deal with it. If you serve it, you've got to be ready to take it if it comes back." Chris nodded, a frown fixed upon his face. Over in the other tent, Jordan, Daniel and Kieran were packing their bags.

"Hey, Jordan, Kenz wants you to come over and see Heidi. They're taking her out today," said Anna's voice, wafting through.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Jordan. He took his pack outside with him, and dumped it near Vince and Mark's.

"How's she doing?" Asked Jordan as they crossed to the girls tent.

"She was up all night, and she's pretty much exhausted. We should have pushed for her to stay back." He nodded as they reached the tent.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Asked Jordan.

"Yeah, come on," said Kenzie, pulling back the flap. Kate left them, dragging her pack and Anna's outside the tent. Kenzie stayed inside the tent, packing up Heidi's gear. Jordan put a hand on Heidi's pale face, noting how warm she was.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, close to tears.

"Jordan, I feel like crap. I should have listened to you yesterday before we left, and stayed home," Heidi said, upset. He pushed a stray tendril of red hair behind her ear.

"Shh. What's been done now is done. Anna said something about you leaving?" He asked.

"The guy on the ATV is going to take her out, and then Lara will take her over to the hospital," said Kenzie, rolling up Heidi's sleeping bag. They heard the whipping of helicopter blades, and moved outside. Andy climbed out of the helicopter, and the pilot joined them as the blades came to a halt.

"Hey guys," said Andy enthusiastically as she high-fived Chris and Liam, and hugged Kate. The teams smiled, and the pilot moved over to the ATV. Jordan helped Heidi up, and strapped her in.

"Stay safe," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded, and Jonno turned the ATV out onto the track, leaving the group. Dean and Kenzie glanced at each other, and Kenzie stepped forward.

"Okay, teams have been reshuffled for this rescue. You're still in your mixed teams, they've just changed around." Kenzie glanced at her list.

"Okay, Dean and I will still be together, and we're Alpha. Daniel and Jordan, the same goes for you, team Beta, and Lachie and Chris, team Delta, you're all still in the same teams. Dylan, you're now paired with Kieran as team Gamma, because Liam is going up in the chopper, and we can't have you up there. Andy, you can go up in the chopper with Liam to make team Zeta, and Kate, you're now being set with Anna, and you're team Omega." The groups shifted, and Anna high fived Kate. Daniel and Jordan high-fived each other. They were already working well as a team. As Andy and Liam left, the teams separated off into different directions. They had an idea of where the plane had gone down, but no real co-ordinates.

"So how was Heidi this morning?" Asked Daniel, pushing aside a tree branch.

"She didn't look any better this morning. Anna thinks it might be bronchitis, but wasn't entirely sure, so the ATV took her out, and Lara will make sure she gets checked up." Daniel nodded.

"So, how did you and Heidi, you know, like, start to date? What was the turning point for you guys?" Jordan looked at Daniel strangely.

"Mate, who is she?" He asked, smiling. Daniel glanced down at his feet, and mumbled something incoherent. Jordan punched him in the arm.

"Can't hear you De Luca! Who's the girl who's got you all embarrassed?"

* * *

Lachie and Chris cut across a small river, and continued on, eyes peeled for the helicopter, or the patient who was supposed to be with the pilot. Chris mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Lachie.

"Nothing. So what's the pilot's name?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"Nikki Rush, I think. Our patient's name was a John Kellar, suffering from a possible heart attack when they were flying him. We don't know what made the chopper go down though." Lachie's radio crackled.

"Command Centre to Delta Team, report," came Mark's voice over the radio.

"Delta Team to Command Centre, nothing but bushes, trees and a couple of spiders out here Mark. Nothing to report," said Lachie.

"Alright, keep us posted. Command Centre out." Lachie heard the snapping of twigs, and heavy breathing, and threw out an arm to stop Chris. Lachie put a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. Chris stopped in his tracks, breath bated. Anna came crashing through the scrub, tears streaming down her face. Lachie caught her, her chest heaving.

"Anna, what's going on?" He asked. She hiccupped, almost hysterical.

"There are others out here, with guns." Chris unscrewed the cap off his bottle of water and passed it to Anna, who took a drink, trying to calm herself down. Lachie looked around, trying to sight Kate.

"Anna, where's Kate?" He asked slowly.

"One of the men has her. He grabbed her pointing the gun to her head, and I just ran. I'm so sorry." Lachie pulled his radio off his shoulder.

"Delta Team to Command Centre, Vince, we've got a problem. Kate's been taken at gunpoint, and we've got Anna here in almost hysterics. Advice?"

"Command Centre to Delta Team, what? What do you mean someone's got Kate?" Vince asked angrily.

"I'm saying Vince, that Anna's just come out of the bush and Kate's not with her. She's saying something about two men with a gun." Vince slammed the table, frustrated.

"Right Lachie, you need to continue looking for the patient. I'll ring the police and get them out here and we'll find the gunmen." Lachie glanced at Chris.

"So what you're saying Vince is that you do not want me to go looking for Kate?" Asked Lachie.

"Confirmed. I do not want you under any circumstances to go looking for Kate."

"Keep me posted Vince. Over and out." Lachie dropped his radio into his pocket.

"What do you mean? We're not going to go find Kate?" Asked Anna, hiccupping.

"No, we're going to find Kate," said Lachie, helping Anna to her feet.

"But you just said that we're…" Lachie cut her off.

"I said that on airwaves. We don't know if we're being monitored, and if they think we're coming after them now, they'll move quicker, which will make it harder for us to find them. If they don't know we're going to come after the, they'll move slower. They know it will take a while to get police out here to search, and that they've got time. We're going after them." Chris glanced from Lachie to Anna.

"You've got to be kidding, right? Doesn't that seem a little crazy?" Lachie nodded.

"It does, but I've got to find her. Make sure she's okay. If anyone's hurt her, they'll be hearing from me." He set off, Anna and Chris behind him.

"Are you sure you can do this? The guys got a gun!" Said Chris loudly. Lachie turned around to him.

"I've seen more than enough guns in my lifetime when I was a part of the SAS. I can deal with one or two guys with a little hand gun." Chris shrugged his shoulders, and followed Lachie through the undergrowth as they worked their way back to the grid where Kate and Anna had last been. Anna started shaking in fear, adrenaline running through her veins. Her grip on Lachie's arm tightened, and she started hyperventilating. She'd seen a shooting right in front of her when she was working in Darwin, and had tried to block it from her mind. Images from the gunfight flashed in front of her eyes.

"Anna?" Said Lachie quietly, stopping. He felt the pressure of her hand on his arm and knew she wasn't really there. Her face was blank, her arms shaking.

"Anna. Come back Anna," said Lachie, trying to bring her out of it. Tears streamed down her face.

"What's going on?" Asked Chris softly.

"Seems like post-traumatic stress disorder, PTSD. Can you take her back to the Command Centre? I don't think she should be here, I don't know what she will do." He pried her fingers off his arm. Chris glanced at him.

"What about you?" Lachie waved him down.

"I can handle this. I need you to take her back though, get her to sit down, let Mark and Vince know what's going on. Can you do that?" Chris nodded, and led Anna away gently. Lachie watched them leave, and continued stalking silently through the bush. He could hear male voices, low and gravelly.

"Where's John?" One demanded angrily. Lachie peeked through the bushes carefully. The man holding the gun to Kate's head looked furious.

"He owes us money girl, a truck-load of it. You better tell us where he is, or you're not going to see the light of day again," threatened the other male. Kate quivered in the tight grip of the first man, tears running down her face.

"I don't know where John is, or who John is." The second man sneered at her.

"Maybe you know Nikki then, his girlfriend? She's the one who owns the helicopter, who tried to get both of them out of here. She can't have gotten too far though; we shot her helicopter down." Kate desperately wished to get out of here. Lachie stepped out quietly.

"Nikki's been found, she's at the Command Centre," he said loudly. The second man whirled around, pulling his gun out. Lachie walked out, arms raised.

"Base has confirmed that Nikki is there. I haven't heard anything about a John." Lachie knew he was going against every rule that had been drilled into him when he was an SAS member, but they had Kate. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the second man, his gun pointed at Lachie.

"I'm part of the Rescue Operation. We were sent out here to find Nikki and John. We've got no part in your fight. Let the girl go." The man put his hand to his ear, listening in to the earpiece that was squished in there. He glared at Lachie, and then a sneer crossed his face.

"Seems your story checks out." He glanced back at the other man, Kate still in his clutches.

"But just so you don't go anywhere," he said, smiling. The man holding Kate pushed her forward forcefully, and she stumbled and fell, cracking her head on rock. Lachie moved towards her, and the man stopped him, waving his gun towards Lachie. Lachie knew he had lost control of the situation. He silently cursed himself for thinking he could take on two armed men, and wished he'd waited for the police to get there.

"Wait a second there. We can't have you running back to base, now, can we?" The male squeezed the trigger, and a bullet soared through the air, and sliced through Lachie's left abdomen. Lachie fell to his knees, clutching the wound. He felt no pain, but knew he could bleed out if he wasn't treated. He thanked the heavens that he'd hidden his radio.

"Mick, we've got to get going, before Nikki tells the police some sob story." The men left quickly, traipsing through the bushes. Lachie crawled over carefully to Kate. The bump on her head was bleeding slightly, mingled in with the dirt and tears.

"Kate," he groaned.

"Please wake up."

* * *

Chris and Anna were on their way back when they heard the shots. Anna quivered where she was standing, and they heard Vince's voice.

"If the gunmen are there, where are Lachie and Kate?" Asked Anna quietly. Chris whirled around, thinking they would be behind them.

"I thought they would have followed," Answered Chris. Anna felt fear take a grip on her, churning in the pit of her stomach.

"I think something's happened," said Anna. They heard Vince leave with Kenzie.

"We're going to need help," said Chris, grabbing Anna's wrist. They burst out in the clearing, and Mark, Daniel and Jordan turned to face them.

"You're not in your teams," said Mark sternly.

"Lachie told me to bring Anna back, and that she had to stay with you," said Chris breathlessly. Jordan peered around him.

"Where is Lachie? And Kate?" Asked Jordan. Chris turned to him.

"We think something might have happened to them. The same gunmen who had Kate were the ones that shot at you guys." Jordan and Daniel stood up.

"You two go with Chris; find out what's going on. Keep me updated. Anna and I will have a chat," said Mark, pulling her aside. Daniel and Jordan followed Chris into the bush again.

"Where were you guys last?" Asked Jordan. Chris pulled out his map.

"We moved from our grid to Anna and Kate's grid, over here," said Chris, pointing. Jordan and Daniel checked the map, and then surged forward. All was quiet, except the crackle of twigs and the rustle of dry leaves, until Daniel stopped both Jordan and Chris.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Jordan and Chris stopped.

"Kate, come on. Wake up…" came the voice floating through the trees. Jordan turned and sprinted through the trees, jumping over logs. The three of them burst into the clearing where Lachie lay, clutching his side, Kate's limp body next to him.

"Lachie, what's going on?" Asked Jordan. He shook his head.

"Check Kate first. She's not woken up yet, and she's bleeding. Please, make sure she's okay," whispered Lachie. Daniel and Chris moved over to her, rolling her over carefully.

"She's still breathing, and her head wounds only bleeding a little. That doesn't explain the other blood." Jordan pulled away Lachie's hand from his side, and gasped.

"Lachie, that's not nothing. That's a decent gunshot wound there," said Jordan, concerned. He pulled his radio off his shoulder.

"Jordan to Mark, we've got them. We need you and Anna out here to get Lachie and Kate the medical attention they need. We've got a gunshot wound and a concussion, and could use the extra hands." Jordan relayed his co-ordinates to Mark, and they left immediately.

"Lachie, I need to see it," said Jordan. While he'd been conversing with Mark, Lachie had covered up the wound again. It ached, searing, burning pain coursing through his side, and he moaned, arching his back in pain.

"Don't touch it, please, don't," said Lachie through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry mate, but I've got to. I have to cover it, try and stem the bleeding." Lachie nodded, and tried to brace himself. Nothing could prepare him to the pain that would stem from Jordan putting a gauze pad over the wound. He practically howled, arching his back, trying to escape the pain. Sweat poured off his face, agony etched on his features.

"I'm so sorry," said Jordan, Lachie's pain echoed on his own face. Anna and Mark cut through the bushes.

"Anna, I could use you over here with me and Lachie. Daniel, can you and Chris take Kate back to the Command Centre. Mark, I'm going to need your help getting Lachie back," said Jordan, organising the team. Daniel and Chris hoisted Kate's body between them, and started the tedious process of getting her back to the Command Centre. Anna dropped down next to Jordan and Mark.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jordan pulled his hand away, covered in Lachie's blood, the gauze pad soaked through. Anna gasped, and pulled her kit down.

"Gunshot wound to the abdo, patient's in obvious pain," she said, business-like and professional. She pulled a vial of morphine out of her kit, and pierced the cap with a syringe.

"Lachie, I'm going to give you a dose of morphine to try and dull the pain for a while. I can't give you too much though," she said, pulling the syringe out of the ampoule. He nodded, and she injected the contents into his thigh. He barely noticed the pinprick of pain. Anna pulled out a vial of Maxolon, an anti-nausea medication, and injected him with that as well. After a few minutes he relaxed visibly. Anna pulled out two thick gauze pad and body tape.

"Take off his shirt," she instructed. Mark and Jordan carefully peeled off his shirt. Some of the blood had congealed, making it a little more difficult, but they succeeded.

"It's a clean shot, through and through," said Anna.

"Even though you've been give morphine, this will still hurt," said Anna, warning. Jordan and Mark braced themselves for Lachie's reaction. Anna pressed the gauze pad down, and tore a strip of tape of the roll with her teeth. She affixed one pad to the front of Lachie's wound, and the other on his back. She stretched the tape across both of the pads, securing them. Lachie's breathing was laboured now, harder. Whilst the morphine dulled the pain, it still echoed through his body. He wished he could let go, let the pain disappear, but he had to make sure Kate was okay first.

"Alright, we're done here," said Anna, packing up the kit. Mark and Jordan lifted Lachie up, slinging his arms over their shoulders. They started walking, Lachie trying to keep up with them, his feet dragging as he sluggishly moved.

"Come on Lachie, put some effort into it. Think about Kate, and what she'll do to you if you don't get back there," said Jordan, trying to get Lachie to move forward more. Lachie kept his thoughts focussed on the girl he loved. He could feel himself falling.

"Come on Lachie, keep going. Think about what Dean would do to you if you stopped." Mark watched as Lachie's every step became more sluggish. Jordan glanced over at him, and then back at Lachie. His hand grew wet as Lachie bled through the gauze pads.

"Come on Lachie, you need to keep going. What are Dean and Chase going to do if you don't come through? How will we keep them separated, stop them from fighting?" Lachie could feel himself growing fuzzy, lightheaded, almost distant. He had no idea how much blood he'd actually lost so far, but guessed it can't have been good. His thoughts crossed to the people he loved. Dean, his older brother, the one who always looked out for him and Chase, no matter what happened. The one who'd been there, when their mother Lucy had cheated on their father, when she'd been killed in the car accident, who'd supported Lachie even when Shane had told him that he would be useless in the SAS, and when he'd returned to Sydney after being discharged. Dean had been the constant support throughout his life, the way he'd always imagined a sibling should be. And then there was Chase, his baby brother. He remembered being five, Dean was ten, and their mother came home with a bundle of blankets. They knew she'd gone away to have a baby, but weren't sure if they were getting a baby brother or sister. Dean and Lachie had always hoped for a little sister, but were still overjoyed when they found out they had a baby brother. Chase had been the source of jokes in his life, the laughter, and Dean and he had always looked out for him, protecting him from the big bad world outside. They'd been like three musketeers. When he moved away to go to the SAS, Dean and Chase joined the same profession, and he felt a little left out. When he returned to Sydney, helped them in a rescue, he felt like his heart was home. He was meant for Rescue, meant to save lives, meant to work with his brothers, even if Chase wasn't working anymore. They were meant to stay together. His father Shane. He was happy that he had found a new love in his life. Lucy had cheated on him, and it nearly killed him, and when she died, Shane had been the one to go off the rails. His family, the people he loved dearly. And then there was Kate. He'd never seen her coming, not in a million years. He thought Andy was the one fate had destined for him, and his mind never crossed to the possibility of Kate. Until they kissed on the beach, and it felt like time slowed to a halt, that the earth had stopped spinning. He was going to get married once, and kissing that girl didn't even compare to kissing Kate. She was amazing. He didn't want to leave this earth this way. He wanted to stay around, watch his niece and nephews as they grew up, see Heidi and Jordan's kids, watch as Chase and Jess finally tied the knot. He gritted his teeth, and took a step forward, willing his body to continue on. Jordan and Mark moved with him.

"That's the way Lachie. Keep moving forward," said Jordan, encouraging him on. The whirring of helicopter blades told them that the medi-vac they needed was here. All they needed to do was get to the clearing.

* * *

Kenzie and Anna met the two paramedics who arrived with the chopper.

"Have you guys got a spine board handy?" Asked Anna. They nodded, pulling it out for her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kenzie.

"I'm willing to be that Lachie's becoming harder to move, and that's why they're not here yet. I know where they're coming from, and we can go meet them. We'll move him quicker," said Anna, taking the board from the first paramedic.

"Do you need us?" Asked the first paramedic.

"No, you guys wait here. We'll be quick, and we need you here ready to take the patient," said Anna. They left the boys in the clearing, and pounded through the bush. Jordan and Mark looked up and saw them, Lachie becoming heavier as they took each step.

"Glad you're here. Let's get him onto the board." Kenzie and Anna lowered the board, and helped Mark and Jordan strap Lachie onto it. His eyes started fluttering, and he started to close his heavy lids.

"Don't close your eyes Lachie, we need you to stay awake," said Anna briskly. He forced his eyes open, and grabbed Anna's arm.

"Where's Kate?" He asked, gripping her tightly.

"She's been taken out Lach, it's alright. Vince is with her, looking after her. Don't worry." He nodded.

"Where's Dean?" He asked, looking around. Anna glanced at Kenzie, who shook her head slightly.

"He left the search with Vince, Dylan and Kieran, and headed out on one of the ATV's. He's okay Lachie, don't worry." He bobbed his head, and relaxed, the pain still there, increasing in intensity.

"Okay, on three, we lift," said Mark. He counted them down, and they lifted Lachie carefully, and trampled through the bush back to the helicopter. The two paramedics met them as they brought him out of the bush, and the six of them loaded Lachie into the helicopter. Kenzie slammed the door shut, and they watched as the helicopter took off, leaving them behind in the clearing.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Asked Jordan, pulling together his kit. Daniel and Chris packed up the tables and boards. Their patrols had been moved to a different carpark, one closer by, and Daniel and Chris left with half of the gear to load it in. Kenzie pulled the zips closed on her bags.

"I think he'll be okay, he just needs a blood transfusion, and probably some recovery time," she commented. Mark came over and slapped Kenzie on the back.

"Just got off the phone with Cassie, after filling her in on everything that's happening. Let's get back to Sydney, and tie all these loose ends together."

* * *

Dean felt a cool hand in his, and opened his eyes, unfamiliar surroundings in his blurred vision. His eyes swam as he struggled to focus, Lara's face coming into view.

"Hey," she said softly, brushing the hair out her face as she looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Vince won't go into details, he's a little occupied at the moment. You don't have any internal bleeding, just bruising. You've also got a concussion, and several fractured ribs." She smiled at him.

"What did you do with James and Mikayla?" He asked.

"Your Dad has them. Michelle wanted some time with James, and Fiona is always happy to have Mikky, no matter what." She stroked his face, revelling in the fact that he was okay. He smiled back at her.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked. He nodded.

"Kenzie was working the ropes, getting our patient Nikki off the side of the cliff. A guy came up behind me, clocked me over the head. I fought back as hard as I could, and he just kept going. He knocked me out once, and dragged me away. I don't remember a lot after that, just that Kenzie found me with Vince. Girl tried to actually break my ribs when she was assessing." Lara laughed.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said. Dean raised his hand and touched Lara's face.

"I love you."

* * *

Kate stood outside Lachie's room, stressed. She'd been cleared by doctors, and Vince was supposed to just check on her for the night, wake her up every few hours. She paced the floor outside Lachie's room, glaring at everybody who passed. Vince came up.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"They won't tell me anything. I'm not family, so I can't be told what's going on." She heard panting as someone raced up the hall. Chase stopped in front of her.

"I came as soon as you called Vince. What's going on?" Vince sat Chase down.

"Lachie was shot today in the bush. Anna patched him up out there, and then he was flown here. I wish I could tell you more Chase, but we're not family, so they won't tell us anything." The doors swung open, and a concerned looking doctor came out, clipboard in hand.

"Gallagher?" Chase stood up.

"You can come in and see Lachie now, and we'll give you an update." Chase glanced back at Vince, who motioned him forward. He followed the doctor inside, and the doors closed automatically behind him. Lachie was unconscious on the bed, blanket covering his body.

"Your brother had a gunshot wound to the left side of his abdomen. It missed all vital organs, a clean shot. It was through and through. Our main concern is the blood loss. We've given him several transfusions of blood, and are keeping him hydrated. We've closed the wound, and it will take some time for the injury to heal internally, but he'll be able to return to work in a few weeks." The doctor checked his clipboard.

"He should be waking up soon; the anaesthetic should wear off shortly." The doctor moved to leave, and Chase grabbed his arm.

"Can you let the girl who was with me in the corridor in? She's his girlfriend, and she's going crazy in the hall." The doctor nodded, and opened the door, allowing Kate inside. Vince stayed outside, waiting for news from Lara about Dean. Kate practically ran inside and Chase held open his arms to her. She saw Lachie's pale face, and fell against Chase's chest. He held her like a brother would, like Sam would if he understood anything that was going on anymore.

"Is he okay?" She asked into his shirt.

"He'll be alright. He needs to rest at the moment." Kate nodded, and looked back at Lachie. She moved closer to him, and rested her lips on his forehead.

"Stay safe," she whispered. She want to move away, and a hand grabbed her arm.

"I'm trying to. You didn't make it easy though," he whispered. She turned around, joyous tears falling down her face.

"Hey. How are you?" He smiled.

"Better now you're here," he said coyly. She laughed a little. Chase crossed the room to the other side of the bed.

"Chasie, mate, what are you doing here?" Asked Lachie.

"It's not every day your brother gets shot, or your other brother ends up bruised and battered. I could have been an only child after today, and I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you both. Besides, if I wasn't here, Kate wouldn't have been allowed in, and you would have woken up alone. Dad and Fiona have got Mikayla and James for Lara, so they wouldn't have come. You're stuck with me." Lachie grinned at his brother.

"No problems." He looked up again at Kate, and smiled at her. He pulled her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed, and wiped her eyes.

"I love you. Did you know that?" He asked, smiling. Kate teared up again, and shook her head, smiling through the tears.

"No. But I know now."

* * *

Vince's phone rang as he sat outside Lachie's ward. He glanced at the caller ID before he answered.

"Ramirez, what's up?" He asked.

"Dylan's on the way to RPA now. There was a little accident out our way. I think he tried to kill himself. Kieran's pretty shaken up over it." Vince was glad he was sitting down.

"Over what?" Asked Vince.

"Something about how his contract will be terminated because of medical reasons, and he didn't want to go back to Brissy being a laughing stock. He opened the door whilst the car was moving and rolled out onto the road, and was hit by an oncoming car. It's not looking good for him Vince. I'm on my way there." Vince rubbed his head, on the verge of a headache.

"What time did the ambulance leave?"

* * *

Jordan let Chris drive the patrol back, the silence in their vehicle punctured only by the radio station playing softly in the background.

"Hey, can you drop me off at my place? I'll head to HQ from there; I just want to check on Heidi." Chris nodded, and Jordan told him the address. They pulled up outside his house, and Jordan climbed out, waving goodbye to Chris as he pulled away from the curb. Jordan fumbled for his keys and unlocked the front door.

"Heidi?" He called. The house echoed in reply, but no response from Heidi. He wondered if she was home, and closed the door quietly behind himself. He wandered down the hall, checking for her, and found her sprawled on the bed in the master bedroom, magazines everywhere, medication on the bed. He sat down carefully. She stirred a little, and Jordan smoothed back her fiery red hair.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better. Lara took me to the doctor's, and they gave me antibiotics. She's been checking up on me, and Izzy's been over a few times as well." Heidi yawned, still tired.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Jordan. Heidi shifted over on the bed, and he lay next to her. She rolled over onto her side.

"How come you're home early?" She asked.

'We had to do a rescue out there, and Dean and Lachie were pretty injured. We had an accident on the way home as well." Heidi's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Dylan was the one injured. He's going to find his contract terminated, and sent back to Brisbane after his surgery." Heidi closed her eyes again, nodding. Jordan kissed her on the forehead.

"I've got to head to base and help clean up. I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

Vince headed downstairs to emergency, and watched as they brought Dylan in. He looked a mess; blood oozing from his head, one of his legs mangled beyond recognition, the other clearly broken. Nurses swarmed him, trying to clean him up, and doctors arrived as quickly as they were paged. A doctor pulled Vince aside.

"Are you Dylan Green's next of kin?" He asked. Vince nodded.

"Whilst he's working here in New South Wales, yes, I am," said Vince.

"We've got to take him down to surgery, and see what we can do to save his leg. It's not looking good though. We may have to amputate it," said the doctor, concerned. Vince ran his hands through his greying hair. Dylan was already off the rails, that's what landed him here in the hospital. Vince had no idea how he would cope with the change, but couldn't do anything to help him. The doctor left as they rushed Dylan to the operating theatre.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Chase left the hospital after a few hours, and Kate was left with Lachie. He had shifted himself over on the bed, and she was lying next to him, head nestled on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, and leant over carefully, kissing her forehead.

"So what happened? I remember being with the gunmen, but I don't know what happened to you." Lachie hesitated, unsure if he should tell her. She looked up at him.

"Lachie, you risked your life to come back and get me. Please, tell me what happened out there," she said, pleading. He relented.

"After they knocked you out, they started to head back to base, and decided I needed to be out of the picture. The guy who had you hostage shot me, and then they left. I crawled back to you, and tried to wake you up. Jordan found us with the rest of his team, and I tried to get him to focus on you, but he still checked me over. I knew it had to have been bad when he radioed back for Anna and Mark. He got Daniel and Chris to take you back, and when Anna arrived, she was concerned about the blood loss. Anna patched me up, and Jordan and Mark started to help me back. I didn't think I was going to make it, and all I could think about was leaving you behind. I don't want to do that. Ever. I want to be able to be here, through thick and thin, no matter what happens." His voice thickened with emotion. Kate propped herself up, looking at Lachie.

"You put your life on the line for me. No-one has ever done that, ever." She kissed him, savouring the moment, and then pulled away, running her hands through his hair.

"Thanks you."

* * *

Andy looked at her apartment. She chucked a few things in a box, and then slumped against a wall, tears running down her face. She had become so involved here, felt like she was finally part of a team, of a family. Her parents had passed away when she was younger, and her foster parents never seemed to be able to fill the gap. She never thought that being involved in Rescue would help her to heal, but her time in Sydney had changed her, made her a different person. Her phone rang; Jess. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into sharp shards. She climbed up off the floor, and walked into her bedroom. She stared at her wardrobe, full of the things she had accumulated from her eight months in Sydney, and then knocked everything onto the floor, angry. If her contract was going to be extended they would have told her sooner. She knew it wasn't going to happen, and didn't want to go back to Melbourne, back to the station there, back to the same old people. Life didn't feel fair anymore. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed, and left the mess in the wardrobe, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"I don't want to go."

* * *

Andy woke a few hours later, head pounding, face puffy and red, phone ringing in the kitchen. She stumbled out, looked at the caller ID, and rejected the call. She didn't want to talk to anybody from Rescue. What she wanted to do was go out and get plastered, obliterate the pain over leaving. She grabbed her keys and a jacket, and drove to the nearest bar. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Chase entered his house, closing the door with a soft click. Jess was on the lounge, dozing, Eli on her chest. Izzy was curled up on the other lounge, Riley snoring softly. He smiled as he watched his favourite girl and his two favourite boys. He tip-toed over to Isabelle, and gently lifted Riley up. Izzy stirred in the chair, rubbing her eyes.

"Chase, you're home," said Izzy sleepily.

"I know. Why don't you go to bed?" He suggested softly. She nodded, and stumbled down the hall to her room, still half asleep. Chase carried Riley to the nursery, and placed him carefully in his crib, covering him with a light blanket. Riley stretched and yawned, and continued snoring. Chase smiled at him, and left the room. He crept back into the loungeroom and picked up Eli off Jess. She stirred, but didn't wake. Chase put Eli in the crib opposite to Riley's, and kissed him good night. While he was depressed that he wasn't able to be in Rescue anymore, he valued the time he now had available to spend with his two boys, and Jess most of all. He walked back out into the loungeroom, and scooped Jess up into his arms. She leant against his chest, still fast asleep. He carried her down the hall into their bedroom, and tucked her under the blankets. He kissed her forehead, and walked back to the kitchen for a drink, settling himself down at the table. He missed working with Lachie and Dean, though, judging by what happened during their hike, he was quite glad that he was excluded. He took a sip of the water, and set it down again, contemplating. He missed the old days, before his first shoulder accident. The times before Heidi and Jordan really wanted to admit to the world, much less themselves, that they had strong feelings for each other. He even missed Vince yelling at him, telling him what he was doing wrong, or chastising him for something else. Michelle, always like a mother to him, trying to look out for him. Jordan and him going out for kebabs and checking out hot babes. He shook his head. No more reminiscing. He wasn't going to get his job back by sulking. He had to move on, look into something else. He had to get a new job. He wasn't going back to Rescue.

* * *

Dean was released later that evening, with Lara promising to check on him. She led him out into the carpark, and kissed him carefully as they walked to their car.

"I've missed you," she said softly. He hugged her, wincing slightly as she bumped his ribs. He didn't care. He missed her smell, her comforting voice, being with her almost every day.

"I've missed you too Lara. You have no idea," he said, climbing into the car. He buckled himself in as Lara crossed around to the driver side. As she slid into the car, Dean spoke.

"I know it's late, but I really miss James and Mikayla. Do you think we could pick them up before we head home?" Lara smiled.

"Dean, you're such a softie," said Lara, laughing a little. She pulled out of the carpark, and headed towards Shane and Fiona's house. When they arrived Shane came out to meet them.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Shane, slapping Dean on the back. Dean grimaced in pain. Lara smiled a little, and lifted Shane's hand of Dean's back.

"He's a little sore at the moment Shane, but he'll mend. Are James and Mikky ready yet?" He nodded, letting them inside. James was asleep next to Michelle on the lounge, content to be back beside his mother again. Lara smiled at him. Fiona brought a sleeping Mikayla out of her bedroom, and passed her to Dean, who cradled her against his body. At almost ten months, she was getting heavier, but Dean still revelled in the fact that she was a part of his family. Fiona grabbed their baby bag, and passed it to Lara.

"You're lucky; he was here on a good day. She doesn't have a lot of those at the moment, not with the chemo. I'm glad she could have this day with her," said Fiona sadly. Lara glanced at her, and smiled down at James and Michelle.

"So am I."

* * *

Jordan slipped inside just before midnight, and climbed into bed beside Heidi. She was more awake this time, and she caressed his face.

"I'm not doing that again," she said quietly.

"What? Asked Jordan, confused.

"I'm not going out there if I'm sick again. That was all too much for me. I missed you guys, but I don't want to ever get to that point again," she said softly. Jordan clasped her hand, and kissed it.

"I wasn't going to let you anyway."

* * *

Andy slammed her empty glass on the counter as the barman returned to her.

"Ma'am, I need to take your keys. You're not going to drive in this condition," said the burly man. Andy handed over her keys, and demanded another drink. The barman refused, and Andy stormed out of the bar. She was smashed, drunk beyond reason as she staggered along the sidewalk. She didn't care what happened anymore, what her life was. She knew she was going to be flown back to Melbourne, back to her old life. She fell over the broken path, and felt her heavy eyelids start to flutter closed. She hoped she never woke up, never had to face reality…


	9. 5-10: A Day Out

**_Episode 5.10 – A Day Out_**

"It's today, it's today!" Came the cry from the hall just as James launched himself at Lara and Dean. Dean gasped a little as James landed on his sore ribs. Lara laughed sleepily.

"James sweetie, it's only five o'clock. You don't leave for a little while." She threw the covers off, and walked out into the loungeroom. She flipped on the TV, and made some toast for them. After handing James his breakfast, she left him glued to the TV, and walked back into the bedroom. She stuck her head in to see Mikayla, and she was still fast asleep. Lara smiled at her baby girl, and headed back to bed with Dean.

"We can stay here for at least another hour. You up for that?" Dean rolled over, embracing her.

"I am, as long as James doesn't come back until seven," said Dean, kissing her neck. A thunder of footsteps down the hall was the only warning they got before James bounced on the bed again.

"Is it time yet?" Lara moaned and Dean threw off the covers.

"Guess we're getting up," he said grumpily. Lara crouched down in front of James.

"Can you go and pack your bag, and watch TV for a little while? Dean and I need to get ready, and we don't need wriggling lumps in our way!" She said, tickling him. He squirmed and kissed her on the cheek, leaving the room. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"He's just a little excited. He's never been to the zoo before, and the chance to go with all his little pre-school friends is good. It'll distract him from Michelle." Dean leant down to kiss her, but Mikayla's screams interrupted them. Lara was going to ignore her for a few minutes, but when her incessant crying stopped suddenly, Lara became concerned. She let go of Dean to go and investigate, and found James with his hand wedged through the bars of Mikayla's crib. He had moved her toy closer to her, and she was giggling at him. Lara felt Dean press up against her back, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"They're cute together," said Lara. Dean moved away.

"I'll take Mikayla, you get James ready."

* * *

Lachie woke up in the hospital, Kate still with him, head resting on his arm, asleep. He shook her gently.

"Kate, wake up," he said teasingly. She blinked rapidly, trying to regain consciousness. Lachie had been in the hospital for three days now, and Kate had stayed with him almost every night. A nurse came in, carrying a clipboard with discharge papers. Kate smiled at him.

"You're going home today?" She asked, barely containing her excitement. The nurse nodded as Lachie signed the paperwork.

"He's healing better than we expected. As long as you keep an eye on him, and he's confined to desk duties, he should continue to progress well." Kate hugged him tightly.

"Dad dropped my car over last night, I'll take you home," said Kate. Lachie shook his head.

"No, not home. Take me to work. I feel like I've been trapped here for weeks," he said. The nurse helped take the IV out of his arm, and left him to dress. Kate handed him a shirt, and comfortable track pants. He pulled on his sneakers.

"Please, can we go now?" He practically begged. Kate nodded, and they left the hospital, making it to base fifteen minutes later.

"Are you sure you're alright to be here?" She asked. He nodded.

"I couldn't stand being at home at the moment. I really want to be here," he answered as Kate opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vince as Lachie made his way slowly up the stairs. He was still tender, and walking up the stairs put pressure on the wound.

"They released me today, and I can't cope with sitting at home alone, so I told Kate to bring me here." Dean and Lara arrived soon after them. Lara embraced Lachie carefully.

"Glad you're back," she said, taking her place at her desk. Dean slapped Lachie on the back lightly.

"Good to have you back Lach. Life's quiet when you're not around," Dean sat next to his brother.

"How long are you out of action for?" He asked.

"At least a month. It'll take time to heal well, but I'm already progressing well according to nurses and doctors. I'll be back in the field in no time at all," quipped Lachie, leaning back in his chair.

"That's a good sign then," said Heidi as she climbed to the top of the stairs, Jordan in tow.

"Good to see you back Gallagher," said Jordan, taking a seat. Vince picked up his desk phone as it jangled loudly. Heidi sat next to Lara.

"You look tired. Everything okay?" She asked quietly. Lara nodded.

"Yeah, James was up at five this morning. Pre-school is taking them all out to the zoo for the day, and he was so excited that he had to come wake us up," said Lara, yawning. Heidi laughed.

"Yeah, I can imagine James doing that," said Heidi. She heard a thump, and turned around. Vince had sat down hard, his face deathly white. Kate looked at her father, concerned.

"Dad? Dad, what's going on?" She asked, crossing the room to crouch in front of him.

"We've got an accident that we need to attend," he said softly. Kate looked at him, trying to get him to focus.

"It's not just a normal accident, is it Dad," she stated. He shook his head.

"There's a bus hanging over the edge of a cliff. A bus full of pre-schoolers."

* * *

Lara clasped her hand to her mouth.

"No," she whispered.

"They swerved to miss a pedestrian…" Vince's voice trailed off. Dean took charge.

"We need to get out there and help them," he said briskly. He didn't want to think about what might be happening out there, or what sort of mess it was at the scene. Vince had written down the street name, and was clutching the paper in his clenched fist. Dean prised it from his hands, and stuck his head into Cam's office, telling him where they were going. Dean looked around at his team.

"Where's Andy?" He asked. They were already down a team member with Lachie still injured, and they could do with her. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't seen her since the helicopter left the rescue site three days ago," she said to Dean apologetically. He gritted his teeth, frustrated.

"Okay. Lachie, I know you're supposed to be restricted to desk duty, but we can get you to work triage out there. You can work in tandem with Kate. Vince, we need you to run interference with the media, and Cam can keep head office in the loop." He waved his hand in the air, and the teams disappeared down the stairs. Vince followed them, and they sped out to the site. When they got there, Dean and Lara climbed out of the patrol, and looked around, confused.

"Where the hell is that bus?" Asked Dean, irritated. Lara cocked her head.

"Shh. Listen," said Lara, putting her finger to her lips. Child-like screaming could be heard from over the edge. The other two patrols pulled up, the team piling out. Dean ran over to the edge, and peered over. The bus had finally tipped down, and one side was smashed in badly.

"Jordan, Heidi, grab the ropes. We've got to get them out. Lachie, Kate, Vince, set up a triage area. Vince, if you've got time, get Cam to contact the pre-school, let them know what happened, and then get us some ambulances, and maybe a few of the child-care workers to come out and help," said Dean, taking a harness and ropes from Heidi. She set up the A-frame, and looped the ropes through carefully through the framework. Jordan nodded to Dean.

"Who's going down?" He asked.

"Um… I think Heidi, Lara and myself. We need you up here to take patients. Heidi will work the harnesses with you. You'll be fine," said Dean, leaning over the edge. He abseiled down the short distance carefully, Lara close behind him. Heidi jumped down shortly afterwards.

"Okay, Heidi, I need numbers, and I need them fast. Lara, help her. I'm going to check out the bus driver, and check the bus for fuel leaks. We might need Jake and Annika out here," said Dean. Heidi and Lara checked the side of the bus, and then Heidi helped Lara climb the side of the bus. She crawled along the side carefully, counting the bodies she could see – twenty-eight of them. She slid off the side as Dean came back.

"The driver's mumbling about some girl that was in front of him. He tried to swerve to miss her, hit her and fish-tailed." Lara looked at him.

"I've done a head-count. There's about twenty-eight kids on this bus, plus three teachers and the bus driver. We need to get in Dean." Heidi grabbed Lara's arm.

"What's going on? You're usually so calm at rescues, just doing what's needed. What's changed?" Asked Heidi, concerned for one of her best friends.

"James is on that bus somewhere," said Lara softly. Heidi's eyes widened, and she jumped into action.

"We need to get in there," she said. Dean pull open the emergency exit, and Lara climbed in carefully. It was a standard Sydney bus, full of three and four year olds, crying in sheer terror and confusion. Lara checked each child as she made her way through the bus carefully, helping out the children who could walk, and sent them up to Lachie and Kate to deal with, Heidi and Dean taking care of them. Lara continued to search the bus for Jamie, hoping he was okay. Dean stuck his head inside the bus.

"Did you find him yet?" He asked. Lara shook her head.

"No. I need a combi-tool down here, and an angle-grinder, a couple of patient shields, cervical collars, and Heidi," said Lara. Dean nodded, and Heidi traded places with him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Heidi, I need you in here. We've got five oranges, and six reds. I need your help to get them out," said Lara. She felt frantic, not knowing where James was. Heidi crept inside carefully, and lifted up one of the collapsed seats.

"Lara?" She called down the bus. Lara turned around to face Heidi.

"I found James." Lara stepped quickly to where Heidi was, and knelt down.

"Oh Jamie," said Lara. He had a gash on his head, and his eyes were closed. Heidi helped Lara move him carefully out. He stirred a little, and Lara smoothed back his blond hair.

"Mummy?" He asked. Lara laughed.

"No sweetie, it's Lara. I'm going to pass you out to Dean, and then he'll take you to Lachie. Make sure you stay with him, okay?" Jamie nodded, and Lara started to move him out.

"Where's Benji?" He asked sleepily. Lara stopped, and Heidi looked at her.

"Benji?" She asked. Lara nodded, and passed Jamie out to Dean, who gave him a hug. He'd been worried about his boy. Lara turned back to Heidi.

"Benji. His best friend in pre-school. We haven't taken him out, so he's still here." Lara checked the patients. He wasn't in the orange group, the ones they'd already basically treated. Lara looked over the trapped three-year old she had, and her heart sank.

"Heidi, he's here," she said. Heidi stepped over to her. Benjamin Welsh, a small red-headed boy, was trapped, a metal bar piercing just above his heart, another in his leg at the femoral artery. Heidi gasped and Lara nodded her head.

"He's going to be a code blue. He won't make it."

* * *

Dean helped to hook James up to the harness, and signalled Jordan to lift him up. Dean grabbed his radio.

"Rescue Portable One to Rescue Portable Six, Lachie, James is coming up now. Can you and Kate look after him please?" Dean said quickly, looking over at the bus. There was a commotion over near Heidi and Lara.

"Rescue Portable Six to Rescue Portable One. Deano, we've got him. We'll keep an eye on him for you. Over." Dean ran over to Lara and Heidi. They were hunched over a small boy, Lara frantically working on the red-headed child. Heidi sat back, watching.

"What's going on?" He asked Heidi quietly.

"His name is Benjamin Welsh, and apparently he's one of Jamie's best friends. He had an impalement injury to his chest and his leg, and the injury to his leg was over his femoral artery. If we moved him, we would have lost him, and I told Lara that. She sort of glazed over, and moved him anyway. He started bleeding out almost instantly, and went into cardiac arrest. Lara's been working on him ever since. He's gone Dean, a code blue for sure. He's not coming back," said Heidi sadly. Lara continued to work on Benji, pumping his chest. Heidi moved away, directing paramedical officers in the movement of the other patients to ambulances. Dean crossed over to Benji, putting two fingers to his wrist. He wasn't breathing and his pulse was non-existent.

"Lara, he's gone. I'm sorry," Dean said softly. Lara looked at him, pain in her eyes. He opened his arms and she fell into them, the tears streaming down her face. He hadn't expected her to be hot so hard by this. She was usually so collected when they lost a patient, preferring to deal with her grief privately. She gathered herself together, wiping her face with the heels of her hands.

"What are we going to tell James?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat. Dean's eyes widened. He was way out of his depth now as a parent, confused and uncertain.

"How do you break the news to a child that has just lost a best friend at such a young age?" He asked back. Lara shook her head.

"I don't know. We might need Michelle in on this one," she said, hiccupping. Heidi returned to them.

"The last of the patients are out," reported Heidi. She directed the last ambulance team to take Benjamin's body away. Lara watched with red puffy eyes as they took the three year old away.

"Um, Dean?" Said Heidi hesitantly. He looked up at her.

"What is it Heidi?" He asked.

"We've had a passer-by report that there's a body lying on the side of the road. Ambulance officers are tied up completely dealing with all our patients, and police are trying to get statements from witnesses. Vince is asking if we'll go and look into it." Dean nodded to her, helping Lara up.

"I'll go. I'll take Kate with me, and leave Lara with you." Heidi nodded, and they made their way up the cliff-face carefully, and headed over to triage. Kate glanced up from the girl's knee she was bandaging up.

"Hey. Lara, James is asking for you. He's with Vince at the moment," said Kate, concentrating on the medical treatment she was administering.

"Kate, Heidi's going to take over your station. I need you with me; there's been a report of a girl lying on the side of the road up a little way. Grab your medi-kit," he instructed. Heidi changed places with Kate, talking soothingly to the girl. As they walked up the road, heavy packs slung over their shoulders, Dean made small talk with Kate.

"So how are you and Lachie going? I don't see you guys around much, even before we went out on the hike. Are you two even still together?" Kate blushed, feeling like she was being interrogated by a concerned brother.

"I'm still with him Dean, don't worry." Dean nodded at her.

"If you hurt him…" He started. Kate stopped, and put her hand on Dean's chest.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt him. I love him, and he knows that. He loves me too, and I don't ever want to hurt him. I care for him too much to even think about that. Okay?" Dean nodded. Kate taking charge was a whole new side of her that he hadn't seen before, and he was impressed. Eventually, she'd probably be running the station herself. She looked forward, and saw the body lying crumpled on the side of the road, dark hair pooled around the patient's head. Kate squinted.

"Dean, is that… Is that Andy?" She asked. Dean shielded his eyes from the sun, and recognised the dark hair as Andrea Taylor. They both sprinted to her. Dean rolled her over carefully, supporting her neck as Kate pulled out the standard cervical collar. Her nose was clearly broken, and her face bruised and puffy. Dean lifted up her shirt, checking her ribs, and feeling her abdomen for internal bleeding. She had bruising down her front from where the bus must have hit her.

"She must have hit the bus flat on," said Kate, observing her injuries.

"Nothing broken. Just some bruising." Andy's eyes fluttered, and Dean took her hand.

"Andy? Talk to me Andy." She grunted a little, clearing her throat.

"I never saw it coming," she rasped. Kate laughed as an ambulance pulled up, and the paramedics jumped out. They bundled Andy into the back, and Dean motioned for Kate to go with her. After they left, Dean walked back to the team, dragging Kate's pack alongside him. He dumped them in his patrol, and then heard tiny footsteps behind him. James wrapped his arms around Dean, and demanded to be picked up.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Dean asked, tickling him. James giggled, and turned to Dean, a serious look on his face.

"Dean, where's Benji?"

* * *

Dean sat in the back of patrol, Jamie perched on his leg, and cleared his throat.

"Jamie, Benji's not coming back. He's gone to… he's gone to heaven." Jamie nodded his blond head.

"When will he come back?" Asked Jamie, looking up at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"He's not ever coming back James." He climbed down, and dropped James with Lara. A police officer came up to him.

"Sir, we need statements from all of you about the accident." Dean nodded. It was going to be an even longer afternoon.

* * *

Lara and Dean had talked earlier, and they thought it might be good for James to see Michelle for the day, and get her to help him understand the finality behind what had happened to Benjamin. As she pulled up in the drive, Fiona met her outside, concern and worry across her face.

"What's going on?" Asked Lara, taking Mikayla off Fiona.

"Shane had to rush Michelle to the hospital. She spiked a fever, start ranting about something insane. It's not looking good," Fiona said sadly. Lara felt herself go weak at the knees, and she quickly passed Mikky back to Fiona. She stumbled back against the car, and slumped down, her heart racing in her chest. Fiona pulled open the front door of Lara's car and placed Mikayla in her seat, buckling her in. James was asleep on the other side of the car, and Mikayla drifted off quickly. Fiona dropped down in front of Lara.

"Lara, what do I do?" She asked, worried. Lara let her emotions loose, crying harder than she'd ever done before.

"I don't know anymore," she sobbed. Fiona sat next to her, and pulled her into her chest. With her free hand, Fiona sent a quick message to Dean.

_Need you at our place. Urgent._

* * *

Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and ignored it while he finished his conversation with the police officer. After he'd finished, he headed back to the triage centre where Heidi, Jordan and Lachie were packing up with the help of Vince.

"You guys alright?" Asked Dean. He wanted to know if his team was okay. Heidi nodded.

"I'm okay. Have you heard back from Lara or Kate?" Dean remembered his phone, and pulled it out, scrolling through the messages. He got to Fiona's message, and read it with shaking hands. Then he turned to the rest of the team.

"I've got to head over to Dad's place, something's happened. Heidi, I might need you, are the rest of you right to pack up?" Vince nodded.

"We'll be fine Deano. Make sure you keep us up to date on what's going on, and I'll get onto Kate and find out how Andy is." Dean nodded, and Heidi followed him to the patrol, climbing in.

"What's going on?" She asked as he pulled a U-turn and headed to the Gallagher household.

"I told Lara to take James up to see Michelle, and maybe she could explain about Benji better than Lara and I could. Something's happened though, and I don't know what," said Dean, flooring the accelerator as they surged forward. Heidi hit the sirens, hoping to get them there faster. Ten minutes later, he screeched to a halt outside Shane and Fiona's house. He knew something was up as soon as he realised Lara's car was in the driveway, doors open. Heidi jumped out, slightly quicker than Dean, and ran up the concrete drive. Lara had drifted off into a doze, and Fiona had rested her head back on the car, stroking Lara's blond hair. Heidi saw them, and slowed down, crouching down. Fiona realised she was there.

"Hey Heidi. The front doors unlocked. Do you want to take Mikky inside? Her crib's set up in the study." Heidi nodded, and lifted the sleeping Mikayla out of her car seat, and gently carried her inside, placing her inside the crib. She snuffled a little, but didn't wake. Outside, Dean helped Fiona get Lara up and inside, setting her on the couch. Heidi went into the kitchen and flipped on the kettle, pulling out cups for tea and coffee. Dean went back outside, and returned with James in his arms. He ducked into the spare room, and set him down there. He joined Lara and Fiona in the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Asked Dean, accepting the coffee from Heidi.

"I was filling her in on Michelle. Shane's had to take her to hospital this morning. She spiked a fever last night, and started some delusional rant about something. I honestly have no idea what it was, so Shane went with her. They've admitted her, but it wasn't looking good. She then passed Mikayla back to me, and turned a deathly white. I put Mikayla in the safest place possible, and Lara just cried at me. That's when I messaged you. What happened today? She looked a mess when she pulled up," commented Fiona. She took a sip of the hot drink.

"We had to tend to a bus accident today; James's pre-school were supposed to be going to the zoo today, and they ended up in an accident. They're still trying to determine the cause of the crash. We got most of the kids out, but of the six critical kids, we've lost four. One of them was Lara's patient, and James's best friend Benji." Dean stopped and took a sip of coffee.

"Lara didn't take it too well. She worked on him for almost twenty minutes as he bled out on the rock face. I've never seen her lose it like that before. I mean, Lara's always been the one who I could rely on to help me through a difficult situation like this, and now? Now the roles are reversed," said Heidi, staring at her coffee. Fiona glanced over at Lara, who was curled up on the couch in the fetal position.

"Lara's had to do a lot of growing up this past year. Maybe the pressure's catching up with her."

* * *

Lara woke up hours later, head on Dean's lap, the room dark. She felt disoriented and confused, her mouth dry and gritty. Dean felt her shift and his eyes snapped open.

"Hey, you're awake," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Why are we here? How did I get here?" She asked, confused. Dean looked at her, confused.

"You drove here. You brought James over to see Michelle, and Fiona told you that Michelle wasn't here?" Lara tried to focus on Dean, but her vision was blurred. She knew she had slept for a while, but still felt tired and lethargic, almost to the point of exhaustion.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked tiredly. Dean extracted himself from underneath her, and walked to the kitchen, returning with a glass. She'd fallen asleep again, and Dean left her there, reasoning that she must need it. Dean heard a knock at the front door, and opened the door quietly. Jordan was there to pick up Heidi, take her home.

"Hey Dean. Just wanted to get my wife back, maybe have her at home for a little while," joked Jordan.

"I'll just get her; she's upstairs with Fiona and Mikayla. Come in and wait if you like, just be quiet. Lara's asleep on the couch; if she's thirsty, her glass is on the kitchen bench." Dean disappeared up the stairs. Jordan walked around, just as Lara woke up, startled. She got up clumsily, trying to get to her glass of water. Jordan grabbed it off the bench, and ushered her to sit down, passing her the glass. She drank quickly, emptying the glass in seconds. She put it down shakily on the coffee table. Jordan looked at her.

"Are you alright Lara?" He asked. She gone a ghostly white colour, and had clapped her hand to her mouth tightly. Her eyes were glazed over, almost glassy. Dean came down the stairs, Heidi in tow.

"Jordan, your… Lara?" She pushed past Dean, staggering to make it to the bathroom in time. He heard her retching loudly.

"Is she alright?" Asked Heidi, worried.

"I'll keep an eye on her. You guys go, spend some time together. I think we'll be spending tonight here instead. Mikayla's already in bed, and James is fast asleep on the guest bed, so it's pointless to move them. I'll keep you both updated," said Dean, ushering them out of the door. They left quickly, and Dean walked back to the bathroom. Fiona was there, cleaning up Lara. She was crying.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the emergency department," said Dean, concerned. She tried to stand, but her shaking legs wouldn't allow her.

"I can't stand up Dean," Lara said, frightened. She watched as the room spun around her, and her eyes went glassy again. Fiona noticed the change.

"Lara? Lara, speak. Say something," said Fiona, shaking Lara. She slumped to the side. Dean's phone rang in his pocket, and he answered it.

"Who is it?" He asked curtly, dropping down to check Lara's pulse.

"It's Kate. I wanted to update you on Andy, but you sound distracted. What's going on?" She asked.

"Lara's just collapsed." Kate gasped.

"What happened before that? Did she do something? Something happen?"

"Nothing, she just slept for hours, woke up thirsty, got to a point when she was nauseous, and threw up," said Dean. He motioned for Fiona to lie Lara down. Kate had a fair idea of what it was.

"Dean, go out to the patrol now," said Kate, stepping outside Andy's room.

"What? Kate, I don't have time to deal with this," said Dean, frustrated.

"Dean, just do it. Trust me on this," said Kate anxiously. Dean relented, and ran out to the patrol.

"Right, I'm out here Kate. What am I looking for?" He asked.

"Go under the passenger seat. I equipped the patrols with these ages ago, with Dad's permission." Dean pulled out a small case.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A diabetic kit. It's got a blood glucose meter in it. I want you to take it inside, prick Lara's finger, put the blood on the strip and stick it in the meter. I'll be over in five minutes," said Kate, hanging up. Dean grabbed the entire little pack, and ran back inside with it. Fiona was still with Lara.

"She's not moved. She's still breathing," she said, worried. Dean pulled Lara's hand towards him, and pricked her finger, squeezing it to make the blood flow. He dabbed the blood onto the end of the tiny strip, and then shoved it into the machine, and waited. He glanced up at Fiona.

"Can you go out and wait for Kate? She'll be here shortly. I think she knows what's going on," said Dean as a knock sounded on the front door. Fiona left the bathroom, allowing Kate to come inside, and directed her to the bathroom. She stepped around Dean, and sat near Lara's head. She placed two fingers on Lara's wrist, checking her pulse.

"Fast and thready. What's her glucose?" Asked Kate. Dean checked the machine, which was beeping gently in the background.

"1.2mM." Kate stretched over, pulling out the injection kit, putting together the solution. She did it with such precision that Dean was impressed

"How do you even know what you're doing?" Demanded Dean.

"Mum's a borderline diabetic, Sam _is_ a diabetic, and when Lara was diagnosed with gestational diabetes, I took a refresher course at the training centre when I was doing training with Andy and Dylan. After that, I equipped each medi-pack and patrol with one of these, and Dad's sending each of you to update your training. Although, he might be doing that sooner rather than later," said Kate, pushing the injection into Lara's thigh. She glanced at her watch, timing the minutes as they passed by, her other hand on Lara's wrist, monitoring her pulse.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean. He hadn't been around for many hypoglycaemic events, and not really when it happened to Lara. Kate glanced at him, and shrugged.

"I'm waiting. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lara opened her eyes, feeling for all the world like she'd been hit by a truck. Dean and Kate's concerned faces filled her vision.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. Kate propped her up against the side of the bathtub.

"Lara, when's the last time you went and saw your doctor?" Lara shrugged her shoulders.

"I was supposed to see her…" Lara's voice trailed off as she recounted the months that she'd put it off for. Kate smiled gently.

"Lara, I think that you might be a diabetic again. Either you're pregnant, or you've progressed to Type 2 diabetes. Either way, I think you should head over to the hospital," said Kate, looking up at Dean. He nodded, and helped Lara get to her feet as Fiona knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll watch the kids tonight for you. Go, get her checked out." Dean and Lara left, and Kate packed up the gear.

"Thanks for coming Kate," said Fiona. Kate shrugged.

"A lot of them weren't around to deal with Lara last year when she was pregnant and diabetic. I just know what I'm doing," answered Kate, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"You heading home now?" Asked Fiona as she showed Kate the door.

"It's a bit far to head home, but Lachie's place is close. I'll go there tonight," she decided as she threw her bag into her car.

"I'll call him, let him know you're coming over." Kate nodded her thanks and backed out of the drive carefully, waving to Fiona. As she drove towards Lachie's, she thought about how she'd lied to Dean. Sam was never a diabetic. He would never have coped with strict dieting, and sticking himself with a needle. And Vanessa wasn't a borderline diabetic either. No, she'd never told anyone on the team, not even her father. She'd only found out after her parents had split up, and Vanessa had sworn she would tell Vince, but Kate knew her parents better. They'd keep things to themselves for cannon fodder when they were fighting, and Kate had never been strong enough to tell her father. No, it was she who was the diabetic.

* * *

Lachie waited for Kate to arrive. He already missed her, and she hadn't been away from him that long today. She pulled up out the front of the apartment, and pulled out her key. He'd decided it would be good for her to have a key. He waited for her, stretched out on the couch comfortably. Kate opened the door, and put her keys in the dish on the table near the entrance.

"Hey babe. Fiona rang to say you'd be here. What was going on over at Dad's place?" He asked. He made room for her on the couch.

"Lara collapsed, and I rang Dean to fill him in on Andy when it happened. He was stressed out, and I asked him to tell me what the symptoms were. They fitted her symptoms from when she first became diabetic when she was pregnant. I drove over to help him out, and then he took her to the hospital to get checked out." Lachie nodded as Kate snuggled against him gently.

"So how is Andy?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Just bruising. They were keeping her in tonight to monitor her, and then tomorrow she'll be released. She's a mess mentally though. She woke up while they were examining her, and then proceeded to cry for an hour and a half over how she doesn't really want to leave Sydney, and something about how she hated her foster family. It was kind of weird. They gave her morphine to ease her pain, and then she fell asleep after that." Lachie kissed her forehead.

"There's a lot going on for Andy at the moment. All we can do is be there for her," he said. He waited for a comment from her, and then realised she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Two days later, Michelle was released from hospital, Shane coming to pick her up. She was nervous about what she was going to do. Shane pulled up, and helped her into the front seat. She was on a new course of antibiotics, and they made her feel weaker than ever.

"Shane, cane we stop by headquarters?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, if you need to. Sure," said Shane, changing lanes. He pulled off the highway into the suburban area, and then pulled up in front of RSO base. He came around and helped Michelle out of the car, and up the stairs.

"I need to see Cam. Alone," she said, and Shane helped her into Cam's office, setting her down in a chair. Dean was already there, Lara still at home getting the kids ready. Lachie and Vince watched through the glass windows, curious. Cam leant forward.

"How can I help you Michelle?" Asked Cam, interested.

"Look, Cam. I know I've been on long service leave and sick leave while I've been in hospital, but I can't do this anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be well enough to return to my job, and I want to be able to spend some time with Jamie before he grows up and leaves me. I want to be able to go outside and have a picnic with my friends, without having to worry about work coming in and crashing my good time. I don't want this sort of life anymore Cam," said Michelle, tears coming to her eyes.

"So what you're saying, is… you want to resign?" Michelle nodded. Cam leant back and pulled out the paperwork. He directed Michelle to sign on several lines, and initial. He checked it over, and nodded.

"That's it. I'll fax the paperwork over to head office, and they'll call you later." Vince exploded into the room.

"Michelle, what did you do?" He asked, nostrils flared, worried that Cam had made her do something stupid.

"I've resigned Vince. I'm not coming back."


	10. 5-11: Leaving

**_Episode 5.11 – Leaving..._**

Lara sat in the doctors waiting room, wringing her hands nervously. It had been two days since her episode, and they'd been testing her ever since. Doctor Hansen walked out.

"Ms Gallagher?" Lara stood up and followed him into his office.

"Ms Gallagher, your results have indicated that you do indeed have Type 2 diabetes. Your friends actions the other evening may have saved your life, and your pancreas. You've be put on insulin, and have to monitor your blood glucose levels." Lara nodded.

"I remember the drill. I was diagnosed with gestational diabetes, and there's a history of it in my family," Lara said quietly. Doctor Hansen looked at Lara strangely, but continued their conversation for a few more moments. Afterwards, after giving her the referrals for other doctors, he ushered her out. Lara walked out into the carpark, more in shock than anything. She thought she'd avoided that part of her genetics, but obviously not. It was more a hassle than she'd thought, and whilst she wasn't visibly upset, it was like finding out something in your car didn't work properly, a second hand engine. She slapped the steering wheel, and then pulled out of the carpark. She drove over to RSO, and parked in the drive. She walked upstairs slowly, and Dean met her at the top, concern and worry plastered across his face.

"How did your appointment go?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm a diabetic again. This time though, it's permanent," she said, taking her seat at her desk. She glanced around the room at the rest of the team, taking in their sour faces. Heidi looked like she was going to cry.

"I feel like I've missed something. What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Michelle came in yesterday when you weren't here." Lara logged into her computer, wanting to type up her incident report.

"Oh? How was she?" Lara asked distractedly. Dean pulled her chair back, spinning her round so she faced him.

"Lara, Michelle's leaving. She's told Cam why, but she won't tell anyone anything else. You're the only one who can get through to her Lara." Vince came out of his office, cordless phone pressed to his ear.

"I need a team ready to head out to a traffic accident, just a minor extraction and a bit of medical assistance, and another team to head to a different accident. A car's driven into a shopfront, and the driver is trapped. The store was closed, so no-one else is injured. Dean, you and Lara take the shop front victim. Kate and Lachie can take the other. He thinks he's well enough to start doing things, and I'll stick him with Kate on the traffic incident. Jordan, Heidi," Vince called across the room. They turned to face him.

"What's up?" Heidi asked.

"I have twenty sets of dirty, grimy ropes and harnesses, and when the two teams get back, three patrols and a truck that need washing." Heidi groaned.

"Seriously Vince? Why us? Whenever we've been sick, you've brought us back into duties by making us wash the ropes and patrols. Why is it that Lachie gets to go out to a rescue?" Argued Heidi.

"Because Heidi-Ho, I'm the station co-ordinator, and what I say goes." Lachie and Kate got up and headed down the stairs, Dean and Lara in close pursuit. Kate felt light-headed, and ignored it. She'd had a lighter breakfast than usual, but thought nothing of it. Dean and Lara split off in a different direction as they headed out to their own accident. Kate opted to drive today, and Lachie read the report Vince had put together on the accident they were going to.

"So, according to reports, it's a two car crash; minor for the first driver, just a few cuts and bruises. The problem is the other driver; the front door is crushed in, putting pressure on the male's legs, and trapping him. Police are there re-directing traffic, and trying to keep our patient conscious," said Lachie. Kate turned the corner onto the main road, and screeched to a halt near the accident. It looked like the two cars had melted together. The silver Honda was a write-off for sure, and the other car didn't look much better. Kate jumped out of the patrol first, a little shaky, but powered on. Lachie pulled out the medi-kit, pushing himself to keep up with Kate. As he pulled it out, the combi-tool slipped out, hitting him in the stomach. He felt his stitches pull and rip, opening the wound. He hissed in pain as he felt the warm blood trickle down his shirt. He swore at himself for trying to take things too fast, and tried to stem the blood-flow as it stained his uniform. He pulled out the medi-kit and dragged it over to Kate, trying to keep up the heroics. She reached an arm inside the window of the car, and felt her patients pulse.

"I need the combi-tool Lachie as well," said Kate distracted. She retracted her arm, catching her sleeve on the jagged window edge. Lachie nodded, and walked back slowly to the patrol. He lifted his hand, dripping in blood, and cursed his stupidity. He grabbed his mobile and messaged Chase, hoping his little brother would come.

_Chase, I need your help. It's urgent._ He gave him the address, and leant heavily against the patrol. He sent another message to Jordan, knowing that Kate would need help. He got a reply almost instantly from Chase.

_I'm on my way. ETA 5mins._ Lachie hated doing this to Kate, and he felt like an idiot. He had convinced Vince that he was strong enough to get back in the field, but he was obviously wrong. He heard Kate yelling for him, asking for help. She was losing the patient. Jordan's patrol skidded to a halt, and he jumped out.

"Kate, what do you need?" He yelled.

"I need a defibrillator; he's just gone into cardiac arrest!" Lachie was glad Kate had Jordan to help. He closed his eyes just as Chase pulled up, and flung himself out of his car.

"Lachie!" Chase dropped down in front of Lachie.

"What did you do?" Chase asked, concerned. He noticed the dark stain blossoming on Lachie's shirt, and pulled it up. Chase grimaced, and reached up to the medi-kit in the back, pulling out a set of gauze pads. He pressed them onto the wound to try and stem the bleeding, and used his free hand to grab Lachie's radio.

"Chase to Rescue Base, I need an ambulance out here for Lachie," said Chase, putting pressure on the wound.

"Rescue Base to Chase, what happened? Ambulance is on its way," said Vince, feeling a little confused.

"He messaged me a few minutes ago, asking for help. I don't know what he did, but he's torn the stitches in his side, and the injuries bleeding fairly severely," answered Chase. The flashing lights and wailing siren pulled up near the patrol, and the two paramedics jumped out quickly, pulling out the gurney. Chase helped them load Lachie onto the gurney, and then watched as they left. Kate and Jordan were finishing up with their patient, loading him into the ambulance. He'd had several cardiac incidents while with Jordan and Kate, and she didn't have her bets hedged on him surviving. Chase jogged over to the pair as they were packing up.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Asked Kate, hugging him quickly.

"Lachie asked me to come," he said, confused. Kate mirrored his facial expression.

"Why? Where is he? I was lucky Jordan…" Her voice trailed off, and she glanced at Jordan. He refused to meet her eyes.

"He told you to come, didn't he?" Jordan nodded, packing up the combi-tool. She turned to Chase.

"What happened?" She asked firmly.

"Lachie couldn't tell me, but I think he ripped his stitches out pulling out the combi-tool. I thought he wasn't supposed to be coming back to work just yet. He told me that he was still on desk duty for another three weeks. What was Vince doing sending him out here?" Chase asked, feeling tense.

"That… that was my fault," whispered Kate. Chase gave her a quick smile.

"It's alright; Lachie's a big boy. He should have known he wasn't well enough to start yet." Jordan climbed back into his patrol.

"I'll catch you round later Chase. Heidi says dinner at ours tonight, bring the boys, let Izzy have the night off. Kate, I'll see you back at base after you've seen Lachie." Chase and Kate nodded, and watched as Jordan left.

"I'll give you an update on Lachie if you like; head home and let Jess know what's going on?" Chase nodded.

"Thanks Kate. I'll talk to you later," said Chase, climbing into his car. He beeped the horn as he pulled out into the receding traffic. He made his way home in snail's paced traffic, thinking about what had happened today. He could still feel the exhilaration from having to help Lachie, how his training was still there. He missed the old days, being with his brothers. He sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He wished he could go back and change history, right back to when James had been taken by a carjacker, to when the bar was blown up. He wished he could go back.

* * *

Kate drove over to the hospital, and searched for a parking spot. At the rate RSO was spending time at the hospital, they should own a space. She finally found somewhere to park, and headed inside to find Lachie. She stopped at the nurse's station.

"A Lachie Gallagher was brought in by ambulance earlier; do you know where I could find him?" The nurse looked at her computer, scanning down the list of names.

"He'll be in room 403, but he's in surgery at the moment." The nurse grabbed the doctor as he walked past.

"This girl here is asking about patient Lachie Gallagher. Could you give her an update?" The doctor nodded, taking Kate to the side.

"Mr Gallagher is still in surgery at the moment, and will be in there for another hour or so. If you like, you can wait up here, or you can head out to lunch. Even when he returns from surgery, he'll take a little while to come out of the anaesthesia." Kate nodded, and the doctor left. She decided to go visit Sam, her brother. He was three wards away, and would be a welcome distraction while she waited. As she walked into the care area, Sam was doing some artwork with his carer, Lisa.

"Kate! Kate!" He yelled excitedly.

"Inside voice Sammy," said Lisa patiently. He covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"Hi Sammy. What are you up to?" She asked, pulling up a chair at the table.

"I drewed this, and… and I – I – I maded this," he said, stuttering. He showed Kate his two current artworks.

"He's almost up to his walking time Kate. Do you want to come with us?" Kate nodded.

"I'd love to. I've got a friend in surgery who's due out in a few minutes, so if we could head up to the surgical ward on our way, that'd be great," said Kate. Lisa bobbed her head.

"Sure, that's fine. It's raining outside a little, and he's had some trouble with his breathing at the moment, so we were going to stick to inside." Kate nodded, and took Sam's other hand.

"I miss you Sammy. Are you having fun?" Asked Kate as they slowly walked up to the fourth floor.

"I love Lisa," he said, giggling a little. Kate smiled at Lisa, who returned the grin.

"He's nice, and asks about your Dad everyday as well. Vince calls every night. He stopped asking for your mother after we banned her from the hospital." Kate looked at Lisa, confused.

"What? What did Vanessa do this time?" Asked Kate.

"Came in here ranting about your father, and started to complain about how poor we were. Sam freaked out at her, and we had to ask her to leave. After the third time, we banned her from the hospital altogether." Kate nodded, and they stopped outside Lachie's room. Kate stuck her head in, and waved at Lachie, who was lying awake in his bed.

"Sammy, I've got to go. Come and give me a hug and a kiss." Lisa moved aside, and allowed Kate and Sam to say goodbye for the day. Sam squished her in a tight hug, and kissed her on the cheek. He moved away, and waved as he and Lisa disappeared. Lachie didn't miss anything as he watched the interaction between Kate and Sam, and felt the jealousy rise through his being. Kate walked into Lachie's room, missing his stony face.

"Hey, how are you going babe?" Asked Kate, stroking back Lachie's hair. He took her hand, stopping her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Who was that?" He asked seriously, gripping her wrist tighter.

"Sam. Why?" She asked, trying to release his vice-like grip.

"How long have you known him?" She struggled with him.

"It feels like my whole life. Lachie, you're hurting me," Kate said, tears springing to her eyes. He released her, and gave her a shove. She stumbled a little, but stayed upright.

"Get out," he said quietly. Kate stared at him.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You're seeing someone else at the same time you're seeing me? That's just… wrong, and unfair, to both of us," he said venomously.

"But Sam's my…" He cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Kate. Get out; leave. I'll ring Chase to take me home later." Kate ran out of the ward, tears streaming down her face. He hadn't even let her explain herself. Sam was her brother, not her boyfriend. Lachie was being irrational, unfair. Kate slammed her door and rested her head against the steering wheel as she cried. He'd never yelled at her before, never gotten upset like that before now. She looked at her wrist, a dark circular bruise forming where Lachie had gripped her hard, anger coursing through him. She pulled out of the carpark and floored the accelerator, speeding up the road. She headed for her favourite beach, Tamarama, a crowded beach, but on a wet, grey day like today, would be fairly empty. She sped down the freeway, and took the back roads to get there. She could feel her stomach growling in hunger, and knew she should eat, but couldn't care. She didn't like Lachie being mad at her, but it was so hard to get a word in edgewise anymore. She thought he trusted her, to make the right decisions, to not betray him. Now she wasn't so sure. Kate pulled up near Tamarama, and climbed out of the patrol. All the warning signs were there, the nausea, fatigue, blurred vision. Kate knew she was on the way down to a hypo, but just didn't have the energy to care. She sat in the drizzling rain, watching the waves as they crashed to shore, and wished Lachie could just understand…

* * *

Jordan pulled into base, and Heidi met him.

"What were you doing?" She asked, hands wrapped around his waist.

"Lachie called, needed some help. I had to assist Kate in finishing the rescue whilst Chase finished up with Lachie, getting him into the ambulance." Heidi kissed him.

"Like a knight in shining armour, aren't you?" She asked, laughing. He tickled her and they fell, laughing like idiots. Vince came down the stairs.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked. Jordan stood up, and pulled Heidi to her feet.

"Nothing Vince," said Jordan, his face reddening.

"Get back to washing those ropes," said Vince, storming back up the stairs. A cab pulled up out the front, and Andy climbed out slowly. Heidi ran down the sloped driveway to her.

"Andy! It's great to see you back," said Heidi excitedly.

"Thanks Heidi, but I'm not staying for long. I'm here to pack up my desk." Andy watched as Heidi's face fell, and she disappeared up the stairs. Andy tried to avoid Vince and Cam, but it wasn't long before she was hauled in to face both of them.

"Where were you Andrea?" Asked Vince, voice light.

"I started packing the day we finished the rescue out in the mountains. I was aware my contract ended, and with no potential employment available here, I began the task of moving my belonging's back to Melbourne." Andy's voice was flat and monotonous, like she'd told the story many times before.

"Did you get a phone call that night?" Asked Cam, his voice just as light. Andy nodded her head.

"Yes, but I ignored it, and then went out drinking, to enjoy my last few nights in Sydney. After that, I don't really remember the next couple of days, just a crazy bus-driver who seemed to be having a heart-attack or something. He hit me before he went over the cliff. Oh my, Vince, is he alright? I didn't even check, I was too busy trying to get off the road so I didn't get hit again." Vince laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The bus driver died, and so did some of the kids, but it is okay. We dealt with it, and we got the majority of the kids out. Including James Letourneau, Michelle's son." Cam scribbled notes on the page in front of him. Andy waited for one of them to say something, anything, but the silence echoed in the room. Finally she looked up at Vince.

"What?" She asked.

"You just passed your entrance interview into Rescue Special Ops Sydney Base. You're now officially a team member," said Vince proudly. Andy stared at them both, mouth gaping.

"Wha… are you… are you serious?" She asked in barely a whisper. Vince and Cam nodded.

"That's why we rang on Monday night. You didn't answer, and we knew something was going on, and we tried to get you. Your paperwork was approved by Head Office, and you've been part of the team for more than a week now. And we got your stuff back from Melbourne, and spoke to your landlady, and she's fine with you staying on for as long as you can pay the rent or decide to leave." Andy squealed, and jumped up, hugging Vince.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Kate was drenched, cold right through to the skin. She thought about getting up, going back to the patrol at least, but it all seemed too hard. She felt sweaty yet cold, and her head pounded, almost in time with the raging surf. She struggled to watch the lonely surfer on the waves, vision blurring rapidly. She was losing time, losing everything. She lay down on the cold sand, and waved down the offer of assistance from the surfer who was now making his way back up the beach. It was too late now. She wished, if anyone found her, that it was Lachie's arm that embraced her, brought her back, and told her he was sorry, for everything. She knew that wouldn't happen though. She felt her mind space out, and she started to drift, trying to hold onto something, a memory, anything. She came up blank, and pictured her father and Sam, two of her favourite people in the world. Kate felt a lone tear roll down her face, and ignored it, closing her eyes against the incessant rain pounding down on the sand and her cold body. She drifted off…

Her only regret was not telling everyone when it mattered the most…

* * *

Chase and Jess packed the boys into the back of their car, Izzy helping. They were heading to Jordan and Heidi's for dinner.

"Go out and have fun tonight," said Jess to Izzy as she locked the door. Izzy gave her a shy smile.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She said softly. Jess nodded.

"We'll be fine Isabelle. Go, have fun!" Jess waved her away as Chase picked her up, sliding her into the front seat. He kissed her, savouring her.

"I love you Jess," he said, stroking back her hair.

"I love you too Chase, but if we don't move, we'll never make it to Heidi and Jordan's in time for dinner." He smiled at her, and closed her door, walking around. He climbed into the driver seat and backed out. Jordan and Heidi's house was only five, maybe ten minutes away. Chase glanced back, checking the boys, and smiled to himself as he focussed on the road.

"What?" Asked Jess, taking his hand.

"The boys are finally sleeping, and we didn't need Izzy to help us this time." Jess kissed the back of his hand as they pulled up out the front of the Zwitkowski home. Jordan met them out the front, and helped Jess into her chair. Heidi came out soon after, and took Elijah from Chase, and carried him inside.

"You can set them on our bed if you want," said Heidi, cradling the tired child in her arms. Chase nodded, and laid them down gently on Heidi and Jordan's bed. Riley snuffled a little, but once Eli was next to him, continued sleeping peacefully.

"You did well Chase," said Heidi, proud of her best friend. They had never seen Chase as the one to settle down and have kids, but here he was, and it suited him like nothing else. Jordan pushed Jess inside to the dining room.

"Wow, Jordan. You guys have done so much since I last saw the photos. It looks amazing!" Jordan smiled at her as he laid dishes of food down on the table. Chase and Heidi joined them, taking their seats.

"It's nice to be able to get together with you both, see the boys, and catch up," said Heidi, serving the salad. Jess smiled, and the started eating. Moments later, Eli and Riley started crying, and Chase set down his knife and fork. He walked into Heidi and Jordan's bedroom, Jordan close behind him. He picked up Riley, and Jordan took Elijah. Riley continued to squall, and the returned to the dining room. Jordan kept holding Elijah, feeling something new, almost bordering on want. Elijah snuggled into his chest, and Jordan was amazed at the tiny body resting with him. Chase's phone rang, and he passed Riley to Heidi as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Chase, it's Lachie. I just found out Kate's been cheating on me, with some other guy," he said, anger still evident in his voice. Chase left the dining room, and sat in the loungeroom.

"Are you sure Lachie? Kate's always sworn that she would never do anything like that," said Chase, reclining in the chair.

"Yeah, she was kissing and hugging some guy called Sam. I kicked her out. I can't see her anymore Chase, not if she's seeing someone behind my back." Chase sat upright.

"Did you see him? Was he at the hospital, blond hair, about my height?"

"Chase, I can't believe you've known and not told me. I trusted you as my brother to not screw me over," Lachie said venomously.

"Lachie, listen to me, you've got it all wrong. Sam is Kate's…" Lachie cut him off.

"Give it a rest Chase. Forget it." Lachie hung up, leaving Chase confused. Then the realisation hit him. Lachie had never met Sam Marchello, and it hadn't twigged that the Sam Kate was seeing was her own brother. Chase stormed out into the dining room.

"Babe, what's going on?" Asked Jess, taking his hand. Heidi and Jordan were still playing with the twins.

"Just Lachie being an idiot. Never mind. Come on, let's eat!"

* * *

Vince stopped by to see Sam, and Lisa was still there with him.

"Dad!" Yelled Sam gleefully. Vince rarely came by, what with his busy work schedule, so this was somewhat of a treat for Sam.

"Sammy," said Vince, wrapping his arms around his nineteen year old son. Sam gripped him tightly, and then let go, stumbling back to Lisa.

"It's been a big day for Sam today," said Lisa, packing up his drawing equipment. Sam nodded.

"Oh, really? What happened?" Said Vince, smiling at Sam.

"Kate came by today; said she was waiting for a friend to come out of surgery. We went for our walk around the hospital, and we dropped her off at room 403." Lisa took Vince aside.

"Something happened though. When we were on our way back, we saw Kate leave the room, but she was in tears this time. I checked with the nurses on that floor; apparently a Lachie Gallagher is up there?" Vince balled his fists, angry.

"Sammy, Dad's got to go. I'll come back tomorrow and stay longer, or I'll ring." Sam yawned, trying valiantly to hide it, but failed. Lisa nodded to Vince.

"Probably a good idea. It's almost the end of visiting hours anyway." Vince nodded, gave Sam a quick hug, and then stormed up to Lachie's room.

"Gallagher, what did you do?" Vince asked furiously as he swung open Lachie's door.

"I told her to leave Vince; if she's going to cheat on me with some other guy, Sam, I want no part of it." Vince wished he could strangle Lachie, knock some sense into him.

"You idiot! The Sam you saw was my son, Sam Marchello. He's been here for over a year now because of a brain injury, and Kate was spending time with him while she waited for you to get out of surgery because you pushed yourself too hard again!" Vince panted a little, almost breathless. Lachie gulped.

"Oh."

"You need to make things right," said Vince, passing him his phone.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Call her, tell her you were wrong. I don't care what you do as long as you make things right with her," said Vince, pulling up a chair. Lachie dialled her mobile, pressing the phone to his ear.

"_I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach is unavailable, or may have their phone switched off._" Lachie pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I think her phone is switched off." Vince took the phone back from Lachie, and tried again himself. After listening to the same message, he tried his home number. Nothing. The line rang out, no-one picking up. A look of concern crossed his face, and he dialled Cam, who was still at the office.

"Cam Jackson, station manager Rescue Special Ops. What can I do for you?"

"Cam, it's Vince. Did Kate return back this afternoon?" Vince asked, pacing Lachie's room. Cam scrolled through the logs.

"According to our timesheets, she's still got a patrol out, and she never reported back. Why? What's going on?" Asked Cam, confused.

"Never mind. We're just trying to find her. Can you check the GPS locator on her patrol, find out where she is?" Vince heard the tapping of keys in the background, and waited with bated breath for the answer.

"Got it. According to her locator, she's near Tamarama beach," said Cam triumphantly.

"Thanks Cam." Vince hung up, and tucked his phone into his pocket, and started to head out.

"Wait, Vince, I've got to come with you," said Lachie, gritting his teeth as he sat up. Vince returned, and gently pushed Lachie down.

"You can't. You've got an injury that needs monitoring, and you are still receiving transfusions. You're not well enough to leave, and I wouldn't let you out in your condition. I'm sorry Lachie," said Vince apologetically. Lachie winced as he swung his legs back under the blankets.

"I'll let you know what's going on," said Vince, leaving the room. Lachie lay back against the pillow.

"I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

Jordan and the others were enjoying dessert when the phone rang. Jordan passed Elijah back to Chase as he picked it up.

"Jordan Zwitkowski."

"Jordan, it's Vince. Listen, I need you and Heidi to head over to Tamarama beach," Vince said quickly.

"What's going on?" Asked Jordan, confused. Heidi looked up at him, and he mouthed the word Vince to her. She nodded, and resumed playing with Riley.

"Kate never came back today after doing her rescue. She stopped in at the hospital to see Lachie, and they had a little misunderstanding. We can't get into contact with her, and her patrols GPS says that she's at Tamarama. You and Heidi live the closest, and I'll never get there. There's been an accident on the freeway, and traffics backed up for miles." Vince was agitated, to say the least.

"Yeah Vince, we'll head out there now. I know you want me to take Heidi, but I'll take Chase with me. They're over for dinner, and we can't exactly ditch them." Vince slapped his hands on the steering wheel.

"Jordan, I don't care if you take the bloody Queen with you instead of Heidi. Just get out there!" The phone call ended abruptly. Jordan looked at his guests and Heidi.

"Who was that?" Asked Jess, finishing her ice-cream.

"Vince. They lost contact with Kate, and they think she's at Tamarama beach. Vince wants us to go," said Jordan, motioning towards Heidi. She looked down at Riley, his pudgy arms waving at her, and then back at Jordan.

"But… they… us…" Jordan nodded.

"I'll take Chase. She's probably visiting a friend. We'll be fine, just like old times, right Chase?" Asked Jordan as he lightly punched Chase's arm.

"We'll be heading out for a kebab afterwards," joked Chase as they left, climbing into Jordan's SUV. Jordan pulled out, and they drove down towards Tamarama.

"Reckon she's just with one of the girls?" Asked Jordan, turning down the main road.

"Probably. Lachie told her he didn't want to see her anymore, cause he thought she was cheating on her." Jordan glanced over at Chase as he parked the vehicle.

"What?" He asked, killing the engine.

"It gets better. He thought she was cheating on him with Sam. Her own brother. That's what he rang about earlier, he was so angry about it. He wouldn't even let me talk." Chase crossed the road, rain pouring down, and peered inside the patrol. He motioned for Jordan to come over.

"What?" He asked, peering inside.

"The keys are still in the ignition. She never, ever leaves them in the ignition. Vince has taught her not to so patrols don't get stolen," said Chase. A gut feeling told him that something wasn't right. Jordan scanned the area, and a surfer jogged up to them.

"Hey, if you guys are looking for the girl who drove that here, she's asleep down on the beach," he said, leaving them to continue on his jaunt. Jordan scanned the beach, and saw a dark figure on the sand.

"Chase, grab the medi-kit out of Kate's patrol," said Jordan urgently, chucking Chase the keys. Chase flung open the doors, and grabbed Kate's pack and slammed the door. He sprinted after Jordan, slipping a little on the wet sand. Jordan reached her first. She was seizing violently, thrashing, sending handfuls of damp sand everywhere. Chase dropped the kit next to Jordan.

"Jordan, call triple-0. We're going to need an ambulance for her," said Chase. He felt like his sister was lying on the beach in distress, and it was freaking him out a little. He loosened Kate's shirt, allowing her the space to breathe. As she relaxed, she settled back on the sand, but didn't wake. Chase checked her pulse.

"Jordan, she's tachycardic. How long until the ambulance arrives?" Asked Chase, fumbling through the medi-pack for something to slow her heart down.

"They gave an estimate of two, maybe three minutes. We need to cardiovert." Chase nodded.

"Don't do this Kate!" The ambulance pulled up as Jordan and Chase moved her up the beach. The two paramedics joined them, loading her onto the gurney.

"Dry her off," ordered the female officer, tossing them a stack of towels. Jordan and Chase dried her down quickly, and the male paramedic pulled out the defibrillator.

"Charging," he called, watching the meter.

"Clear!" Kate's chest jumped, and her heart rate slowed.

"Successful cardioversion," said the female paramedic. She noticed the bracelet that had worked its way down, and flipped it over. As soon as she read it, she scrambled through the overhead compartments, searching for something. Chase leant in to read it – "_Diabetes Type I._" Chase glanced at Jordan.

"Did you know…?" Jordan shook his head. The female paramedic pushed them both out, slamming the doors. They sped away, lights flashing, sirens blaring. Jordan walked over to Kate's patrol, pulled out the keys, locked it, and shoved the keys in his pocket. He'd come out tomorrow and drive the patrol back. Chase was speechless, worried about Kate, furious at Lachie and his stupidity, and somehow exhilarated at doing another rescue. That was two in one day so far, and the adrenaline was pumping through his system.

"Come on, we better head back."

* * *

Vince pulled a U-turn, and headed back to the hospital he'd just left. Jordan had messaged him, telling him that the ambulance had picked her up, and that there was something seriously wrong. Vince was nervous, trying to think what could be wrong with his daughter. He pulled into the parking lot, and sprinted into the emergency area.

"My daughter, Kate Marchello, should be here, arrived by ambulance. Where can I find her?" Asked Vince breathlessly. The nurse directed him down the hall, where a swarm of doctors and nurses were around Kate. She was in the throes of another seizure, and he watched as they drove a needle into her thigh. Vince stepped back against the wall, allowing the doctors room to move. Another nurse watched the time, murmuring under her breath. A third nurse took him aside.

"Mr Marchello, were you aware that your daughter is a diabetic?" asked the nurse. Vince shook his head.

"I would know," he said vehemently. The nurse shook her head.

"According to your daughters medical records, she's was diagnosed diabetic when she was seven, and has been receiving treatment here when needed, and deals with her own insulin. Today was a hypoglycaemic event, that normally Kate would have treated on her own. She didn't though…" The nurse trailed off.

"Yeah, she's been under some stress at the moment. It's okay, just let it go," said Vince quietly. The nurse who had been timing, moved quickly as Kate's eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly against the bright lights. Vince stepped forward to the side of her bed, and squeezed her hand.

"Grommet, why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Vince softly.

"Mum didn't want me to. It was right after you two separated, and doctors finally worked out why I was so tired and hungry and thirsty all the time. Mum made me swear never to tell you, and we never told Sam. I'm sorry Dad," said Kate, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why did you let it get so bad Kate? I've never seen you in a hypo before, why did you let it go today?" Asked Vince, pulling up the chair beside her bed. She shivered a little, still damp and cold from the rain.

"I was upset Dad. I was angry at Lachie for not trusting me, annoyed at myself for not sticking up for myself and trying to set things straight. I just couldn't think anymore, and facing my life without Lachie there by my side just doesn't feel like a life worth living. He's like my rock, and without him near me, supporting me, I feel like my world's going to cave in." Vince kissed Kate on the forehead.

"I know."

* * *

Early the next morning, Lachie requested a wheelchair and a nurse to take him to see Kate. They acquiesced, knowing that if they didn't, he'd try to get there some other way and risk his stitches tearing again. Kate woke up, blinking sleepily as he was wheeled in. They parked him next to her bed, and he took her hand.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Sam was your brother, and I was jealous, seeing the love and caring in your eyes. I had never seen that in your eyes with me," he said sadly. Kate gripped his hand tighter.

"That's because it's how I look at you every day. I could never cheat on you Lach, ever. You should know that." She leant forward and kissed him on the lips.

"There's something I have to tell you though. Dad only found out last night, and Mum tried to get me to keep it a secret for so long." Lachie looked at her deep in the eyes, concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm a diabetic. Have been since I was about seven. I had a hypoglycaemic episode after I left you yesterday, and rather than fixing it like I normally would, I just stopped caring. I was so upset that I just let the hypo go on, and I ended up here." Lachie smoothed back her blonde hair.

"Kate, I'm glad you told me, but it's okay. Your dad came up and explained it to me last night. Listen, I'm so sorry for yesterday…" Kate put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be," she said, stroking his cheek.

"Kate Marchello, I think I'm in love," said Lachie, smiling at her. She blushed, and smiled back at him.

"I love you too Lachie Gallagher."


	11. 5-12: Healing

**Episode 5.12 – Healing.**

Michelle lay on the couch in the Gallagher household, feeling useless and numb. This cancer was changing her life, in ways she wished had never happened. She'd lost Ian, finally told him about Jamie, had quit her job. She felt like she hadn't gained anything in her life, just that she was losing it all. Her beautiful blonde hair was gone, had fallen out after her second dose of chemo. She'd never cried so hard in her life, scared that she would no longer be beautiful, that her own son wouldn't recognize her. She was listless on the couch, and as Fiona made her breakfast, she stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to die," she said softly as Fiona brought over her toast.

"What was that?" Asked Fiona, settling the tray on Michelle's lap.

"Nothing. Thanks Fee," said Michelle, looking at the bland breakfast that she hoped she could keep down today. She missed people, missed the contact, the company. Dean and Lara only ever came over to drop Mikayla over, or if there was a night emergency and the kids needed looking after. Heidi and Jordan never came over, and Chase and Jess had all the time in the world, but they never came around. Michelle was more lonely than she'd ever felt in her life, and it hurt her more than people realised. She wiped away the tears that she didn't know had fallen, and started to eat the bland toast.

* * *

Chase pulled on his old Rescue uniform, and looked at himself in the mirror. This was the Chase he missed, the man who would go out and rescue people every day, and did his job well. Chase was determined to get his job back, no matter what it took. Jess stretched in bed, and glanced down at Chase.

"Chasie, what are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm going to get my job back. I can't sit around here anymore. Helping Lachie and then Kate yesterday reminded me of where I'm supposed to be," he said, kissing her forehead.

"But what about your shoulder?" She asked, rubbing his arm.

"It hasn't hurt in weeks, and I'm feeling fine. Don't worry about me," he said tenderly.

"But I do worry Chase. Please, don't do anything stupid," she said, worried. He kissed her on the forehead again.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, please." Jess nodded, and kissed him on the lips. Chase left, exhilarated to be heading back to his favourite job. He knew the path to work like the back of his hand, and arrived there at the same time Dean and Lara arrived.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Asked Lara, hugging him tightly.

"I need my job back. I miss being out here with you guys, being a Gallagher with the rest of you. So I'm going to prove today that I'm capable of being a part of this team." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever Chase, you do as you please," said Dean, clapping him on the shoulder. The trio headed upstairs. Lachie was already at his desk working, and turned around.

"Hey D… Chasie? What are you doing here mate?" asked Lachie, standing up carefully to embrace his brother.

"Well, you're going to be out of action for a little while, and I'm determined to prove I can be back in the field." Heidi appeared, Jordan in tow. He was whispering something in her ear, and she giggled at whatever he said.

"Jordan, stop it," she said playfully as he grabbed her around the middle, kissing her neck.

"Why?" He asked, smiling broadly. Vince stepped out from the kitchenette.

"Because I want you to stop," said Vince menacingly. Jordan dropped his hands, and Heidi straightened her uniform. Vince glanced over his coffee to Chase.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Vince, I want to prove to you guys that I'm fine to be back. I've been pain free for weeks now, I can do this." Vince peered over his coffee cup, contemplating. The main phone rang, and he picked it up, still watching Chase. Heidi gave Chase a rib-cracking hug.

"Chase, are you really coming back?" Asked Heidi, barely containing her excitement.

"I'm hoping so Heidi-ho. I miss you guys, spending time with you all. Most of all I miss saving lives, helping people." Heidi jumped up and down, thrilled. Vince put down the phone, and looked at Dean.

"He can go, but only if you look out for him. Light cases, no heavy lifting, you know the deal." Dean nodded.

"Who do you want him paired with?" Asked Dean. Vince glanced around.

"Kate's sugar levels still aren't right, so I'll get her to stay in today. Put him with Andy." Dean nodded, taking the sheet of paper from Vince, and headed down stairs.

"What rescue are we attending Dean?" asked Lara, sliding into the passenger seat next to him. He passed her the paperwork, and she scanned it quickly.

"A nursing home?" She asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, there's been a string of incidents at nursing homes at the moment, and we just have to deal with it. They think they're almost at the point of finding out who it is," said Dean, turning the corner sharply. Lara held on tightly as they swerved through traffic, sirens going.

"I know that there's been a lot of things going on with nursing homes at the moment, but seriously? Who wants to hurt a bunch of elderly people?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Hope they find out who it is soon, or we might as well join up with the firies." Dean shuddered.

"Working with Jake Hudson is not my idea of fun."

* * *

Chase was excited, adrenaline rushing through his body, twitching like he was hyped on caffeine. Andy drove to the rescue site, not confident on Chase's driving skills for the day. Not when he was this wound up anyway. They pulled up to the rescue site, the nursing home. The building had caved in the middle, smouldering, some parts still burning. Some elderly residents were outside, being tended to by orderlies, and nurses were making lists of missing people, doing headcounts. Dean and Lara pulled up on one side, and Heidi and Jordan pulled up on the other. Dean met up with the head resident nurse, and talked to her for a few moments. He returned quickly.

"Right. We've got about twelve people missing in that building, firies are on their way to put out the rest of the fire. You need BA's, medi-kits, and to make sure you listen to your radios. Chase, nothing stupid please," said Dean, pulling his BA out of the patrol, then passing Lara hers.

"Yeah, Dean, I know," said Chase grumpily. He hadn't even been here five minutes and already Dean was on his back.

"Jordan, Heidi, quit making out behind the patrol there and get moving!" Ordered Dean. Heidi blushed, set her shirt to rights, and pulled out her BA and Jordan's shoving his towards him playfully, and then running off into the building. Dean shook his head at Lara.

"Honestly, I have no idea what has gotten in to them," he commented, stepping into the smoky building.

"Who cares? At least they're happy and not fighting for a change." Dean laughed.

"I'll agree to that one."

* * *

Heidi and Jordan followed each other through the building. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her on the shoulder. He pulled off his BA mask, and pulled hers down gently, his lips meeting hers. She smiled into the kiss, and pulled back, securing the oxygen mask back on her face. She lifted up Jordan's, securing it back on his face.

"Jordan, what has gotten into you lately? You're going to get us into trouble with Dean if you're not careful, or worse, Vince." Jordan smiled at her.

"I changed my mind," he said softly.

"Changed your mind about what?" She asked, nervous.

"I'll have kids with you, as many as you want," he said, stroking back a tendril of her fiery red hair.

"Are you serious? What made you change your mind?" She asked, almost squealing with delight.

"It was holding Elijah the other night, and seeing you with Riley. You were meant to be a mum Heidi, meant to have kids. After I held Eli the other night, I realised how precious he was, and how much I really want kids, a son of my own to teach in my delinquent ways, or a daughter, with hair as pretty as her mothers." Heidi blushed.

"Are you sure?" She asked, almost crying. Jordan nodded.

"I'm positive," he said quietly. An elderly woman's voice called out to them through the smoky haze.

"I'm glad you two want to make someone some grandbabies, but would you mind getting me out of here?"

* * *

Chase and Andy walked through the hazy building, searching.

"Hello?" Called a thin, reedy voice. Andy turned a corner, and an elderly man sat on his bed, wheezing a little, both from the smoke, and the fact his oxygen mask had fallen off.

"Did little Jennifer finally come and pay me a visit?" He said to Andy sweetly. Andy glanced at Chase, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! You brought a big strapping lad with you. He's a handsome one dear, don't lose him. He's a keeper," said the man, patting Andy's shoulder.

"Just go with it," said Chase softly.

"Yeah Grandad, it's me, Jennifer. They brought me here to get you to come outside, to see the fresh air. Do you want to join me?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Jennifer, I'd love to join you. Help me up dear?" He asked. Andy gripped his arm tightly as he made his way to his feet. She put an oxygen mask over his face, and walked out of the room with him slowly, his feet shuffling on every step.

"I'll be back soon Chase. Don't do anything stupid!" Called Andy over her shoulder. Chase ignored her. He was back in the field, doing what he loved, helping people. Sure, they were elderly people, some of whom were a little interesting, but he was getting back into the full swing of Rescue, and what it really meant.

"Hello? Somebody out there?" Called a thin, feminine voice.

"Yes. My name's Chase Gallagher, I'm with Rescue Special Ops," he said, the elderly woman coming into view.

"Oh sonny, maybe you can help me get out of here, a poor little old lady like myself," she said, laying it on thick.

"Of course ma'am," replied Chase, putting on his best manners. He just wanted her out, and if manners helped, he was all for using them. He put a hand out and she whacked it with her walking cane.

"Don't touch me boy! I can walk perfectly fine on my own," she said with dignity. Chase raised his hands.

"Sure, whatever. You need to come this way though," he said, pointing her in a different direction. She smoothly went around the corner, in the direction Chase indicated, and then promptly stopped. Chase accidently ran into her, grabbing her shoulder to steady himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked, upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you stop. We need to get out of, come on," said Chase, grabbing her hand to urge her forward. She didn't budge.

"I'm not going with any stranger, no matter how important you think you are," she said to him rudely.

"Lady, my name is Chase Gallagher, which I've already told you, and you need to come with me!" He said firmly, pulling her wrist. She planted her feet, and pulled back hard, wrenching Chase shoulder out of the socket, causing it to dangle painfully. Andy came back around the corner, saw Chase face scrunched up in pain, and put her arm around the little old lady, leading her away. The woman spoke amicably to Andy.

"Belinda, thank goodness you're here. That man wanted me to go with him, but I refused, and used my throwing arm to pull back. I hope I hurt him. That'll teach him to try and take me away."

* * *

Chase staggered out of the building, his shoulder burning in pain. Dean caught up with him.

"Chase? What happened?" He asked.

"That… little old woman just dislocated my shoulder again." Dean sighed.

"The rest of us are finished; I'll get Heidi and Jordan to come out, re-set your shoulder…" Dean was cut off.

"No, no Dean, you can't. I can't leave this job again!" Said Chase determinedly.

"Chase, it's not an option anymore. The muscles in your shoulder won't cope with the stress of ropes and harnesses, and what happens when you have to use a combi-tool? Chase, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I think that your Rescue career is well and truly over." Chase glared at him as Heidi and Jordan exited the building.

"Chase? What did you do?" Asked Heidi, running over to him.

"Nothing, it's fine," said Chase angrily, turning away. Jordan clapped Chase on the shoulder and nearly brought him to his knees in pain.

"Chase, you're not okay. Please, let me look at it," said Heidi, concerned. He finally let his guard down, and allowed her to look at his shoulder.

"Stand up Chase. Jordan needs to pull it back into place," said Heidi quietly. She helped Chase to his feet, and had a flashback to when they were doing this several years ago. Back to when all this started. Jordan pulled his smoky jacket off, wrapping it carefully around Chase arm. Heidi gave him a dose of morphine and maxolon, to dull the pain and prevent nausea. She nodded to Jordan, and he yanked the jacket down. Chase gritted his teeth as the agony increased, and his shoulder slotted neatly back into the socket.

"Chase, I'm sorry," said Heidi, tears coming to her eyes. Chase was like a brother to her, and if she hadn't had the feelings towards Jordan all those years ago when they first started at Rescue, Chase would have been the one for sure. Chase having to leave was like losing a family member, someone who had always been there for her. Jordan strapped a sling around Chase's arm, keeping it close to his body.

"Listen, I'll drive you home," said Jordan. He glanced at Heidi, and she nodded. She'd go with Andy. Dean and Lara were subdued, quiet. It was a sad day when your sibling was no longer working with you. The team packed up quietly, and Jordan climbed into his patrol, Chase in the passenger side. He pulled away, the silence in the vehicle almost deafening. Chase felt like a three-year old, denied something he desperately wanted, and he leant his head against the window. He wanted to be back in Rescue so badly that it hurt, and he wanted to cry.

"Mate, I'm sorry," said Jordan sympathetically.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault my shoulder's screwed up, that my dream career is over, or that no-one else wants me to work for them because I'm a health problem. I might as well stay home every day and just look after the boys. Let Izzy go home, Jess can return to work at headquarters. I'll sit at home, clean house. Who am I kidding Jordan? My life is over," said Chase sadly.

"I've got a friend who just quit dispatch with the ambulance service, and they're hard-pressed to find a replacement. I reckon you could cope with it Chase," said Jordan, pulling up into Chase's driveway.

"Thanks Jordan."

* * *

Dean rested his head on the steering wheel, Lara rubbing his back gently.

"It's okay Dean," she said softly.

"How is it okay Lara? My own baby brother, the one who followed me into Rescue, is the first Gallagher to retire before he's even reached thirty. Dad hasn't even retired, and after the amount of accidents he's had, you'd think he would have had to by now. Lara, I've not told anyone about this before, but I've actually enjoyed Chase working with me, and when Lachie joined us, the three of us working together. I don't want him to have to leave Lara, I don't know how he would cope." Lara nodded.

"Chase is strong. He's got an amazing fiancée, two adorable sons that love and adore him, and rely on him, and us. We're his family, and while he's trying to deal with this change, we need to look out for him, be there when he calls us in trouble. Yes, it's going to be hard, but it's what siblings do. It's what family does," said Lara quietly.

"I know. And I think Lachie and Kate would be there for him as well, and Fiona and Dad. I just miss our old days. Days where I was looking out for Chase, when we worked as a team, when we used to banter about who was the Alpha team and who was the Delta team. Pulling Chase out of tricky situations, fearing for my brother's life, and sometimes even wondering if he's still okay and alive." Lara understood exactly where Dean was coming from.

"Sometimes, things change. We don't always understand why, or where it's going to lead us in the future. I know you will miss Chase being on the team with you, but it's all part of a grieving process. Part of the healing. You will eventually adapt to Chase not being around, and to the new team member who comes along and takes his place, and eventually, when you have to step down to allow someone younger to take your place. Life is full of change Dean, full of twists, turns, an unexpected journey, maybe two steps backwards instead of moving forward." She kissed his forehead lovingly, and looked into his eyes, stroking his hair.

"I know it will be hard, but you'll be okay Dean. I'll be here for you." Dean kissed her back. He was thanking his lucky stars that she was his. He turned the key in the ignition, kicking the engine into gear.

"Come on, we better tell Lachie what's going on."

* * *

Michelle wanted to give up. Forget living, dying had to be easier than surviving chemo. The one shining flaw in her argument was that if she died, she would never be around for Jamie, to see him become a teenager, to watch as he developed hobbies, met girls, hopefully marry one eventually. She didn't want to mark his childhood with her passing, and with that, she tried to continue on every day. She'd already had to explain dying, death and heaven to her little man after his best friend Benjamin had been killed in a bus accident. He attended the funeral with Dean, but neither he nor Michelle were totally convinced that he understood the finality of it. He still asked if Ben could come over, or when Benji would be coming over. Lara had gotten the hang of things, patiently explaining to him that Benji wouldn't be coming back. Michelle wiped away a lone tear as she thought about James. She'd never expected him, never really planned. She had always wanted to be a mum, and after realising that it might be too late, she'd then met Ian. After a rendezvous with Dean, she'd become apprehensive, and upon finding out she was pregnant, unsure of who the father really was. A paternity test after Jamie was born had told her that Ian was the father. She accepted that, and moved in with Ian, with talk of marriage heavy in the air. After the mix-up with the paternity test, she then found out Dean was the father. And that's when things with Ian started to turn sour. It came to the point where he was so jealous, so… protective that he'd started investigating her, looking into her life. It was around that time she left him, but was never ready to reveal the truth to Dean. That was, until she thought she was going to die in hospital. She broke the news to Ian, which sent him into a blind rage, and he tried to smother her, remove her existence. James had been his life, and now it was all a lie. He wasn't really James's father, and it had nearly killed him to hear Michelle utter those words. Dean had been so supportive though, even now. James was living with him and Lara, and they were already dealing with a ten-month old baby. She was so glad that even though James didn't realise it, he was spending time with his father every day. The front door slamming brought Michelle out of her reverie, and she tried to wipe away the tears. She hadn't even realised she was crying. Dean charged through the loungeroom. He was planning on seeing Lachie first, but thought he'd better warn his father about what was going on, and had dropped Lara at the stationhouse to tell Lachie for him, before he backtracked to Shane and Fiona's house. He looked around, checking the study and the bathroom.

"Where's Dad?" He asked urgently.

"He was going out to a building site today, inspecting it for something I think. Fiona went out to get some groceries and pick up some work, and took Mikayla with her. It's just me here." Michelle glanced up, and saw the distress on Dean's face.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked, concerned.

"Chase's rescue career has been officially ended, and I wanted to talk to Dad about it, see about getting Chase some support, and just being there for him. This will be hard for him," said Dean, leaning against the kitchen counter. Michelle looked down at her scrawny, gaunt hands. They'd seemed to become claw-like as the chemo sucked all the energy out of her. She didn't say anything, just played with the blanket strewn across her legs. Dean looked over at her, waiting for some sort of answer. When none was forthcoming, he probed.

"Michelle? Are you alright?" She shook her head, refusing to look up. Dean crossed the expanse between them, and crouched down in front of her.

"Michelle, what's going on?" He asked softly. Even though he was married, Dean still held a place for Michelle in his heart. It wasn't the kind of love that he and Lara had, it was more a kind and caring role he tried to play in her life. After all, she was the mother to his son.

"I think I'm going to die," Michelle said, her voice cracking. Dean stood and sat on the couch, putting an arm around her. He realised how sick she really was, her body frail and skinny, skin pale, bags under her eyes. He could understand how much his father and step-mother were going through just trying to look after her. He hoped he could thank them later.

"It's just the chemo talking Michelle. You're not going to die. You've only got a few more days on the medicine, and then your course is finished. Hang on Michelle," he said, squeezing her gently. She shook her head.

"It's not just that. I feel like I must be dying. None of you come and see me anymore, Shane and Fiona look like they've been to hell and back, and not one of you has come to support _my_ decision to leave Rescue, to even _ask_. You're standing here talking about how Shane and Fiona need to support Chase, and I know how much they're trying to support my emotional and medical needs because no-one is even stopping to think about how they're doing in all of this. Your parents are struggling Dean, and I'm not getting any better. Maybe… maybe dying would be better on everyone." She dissolved into tears, and leant against Dean. His uniform darkened as her tears splattered on the navy blue fabric. She was so tired, so over fighting. She needed help, support, sometimes even just a friend to talk to. She'd lost more than just Ian when he was jailed. She lost all their friends, most of her personal friends. She thought her work team would stand by her, help look after her, get her back onto her feet, but so far, she'd been sorely mistaken. Dean just held her. He'd never even stopped to think about how Michelle would be feeling, and Shane and Fiona would never say a word to him if they were having problems. They'd suck it up and soldier on as always. Dean felt Michelle's breathing deepen…

She'd cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Fiona and Shane had returned after an hour and a half. Dean hadn't really moved since Michelle had fallen asleep, still sitting on the couch. Fiona and Shane had expressed surprise at Dean's visit, but hadn't questioned him as to why he was there. Dean left a few minutes after Shane and Fiona had arrived home, extracting himself from underneath Michelle's light body. After farewelling Fiona and Shane, he climbed back into the patrol, checking his phone. Lara had called several times, as had Lachie and Vince. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, and turned on the engine, pulling out of the driveway. He'd never even stopped to consider how Michelle was feeling in all of this. To him, Michelle had always been the tough girl, the one who had never wanted to show any weakness around the boys. He'd heard stories about her, back in the days. She'd given most of the males on her team a run for their money in her time, making them think twice about taking her on. He'd never thought of her as weak, and when they found out she had cancer, it was like finding out your favourite superhero had lost their powers. It shook him to the core; not that he would admit it to anyone. He pulled into the garage at headquarters, and killed the engine. Lara pounded down the stairs, hearing Dean pull up, and opened his door.

"Where were you?" She asked. He climbed out, distracted, and closed the door.

"I was with Michelle," he said quietly.

"Well, while you were with Michelle, Lachie ripped into Vince about how we need to find a solution for Chase, to keep him on. Vince nearly tore him to shreds about it, and then sent him home. I asked Kate to keep an eye on him, but we need you to talk to Vince," said Lara breathlessly as they walked up the stairs.

"Deano, you need to talk some sense into that brother of yours," said Vince fiercely. Dean sat down at his desk tiredly, logging onto his computer.

"Why Vince? He's upset, just like the rest of us. He needs an outlet, and at the moment, he doesn't have anywhere else to do that." Dean swivelled around on his chair to face Vince.

"Look, Vince, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I'll go and talk to Lachie later, but right now, that's the least of my problems." Dean faced his computer, and started typing up his report. Lara and Vince looked at each other, and took a seat either side of Dean.

"Dean? What's going on?" Asked Lara softly. Dean sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned to look at her.

"Michelle," he said simply. Lara looked confused.

"What about Michelle?" Asked Vince. He moved around to the same side as Lara, facing Dean.

"She thinks she's going to die."

"But she can't die. She's strong enough to get through this," said Lara. Dean nodded.

"We know that, but Michelle's not so convinced. I went over to Fiona and Dad's place today, to talk to them about Chase, to explain what had happened, what was going on, and to ask if they could look out for him as well as Jess and the kids, help him through this. When I got there though, they'd gone out, and it was just Michelle. She asked why I was there, and I told her, and she ended up in tears. She's not upset about dying, she knows that could happen. She's more upset that none of us go to see her anymore," Dean said sadly.

"We go and see her every time we pick up Mikayla, or when we need Fiona and Shane to look after Jamie and Mikky. How can she say we're not seeing her?" Asked Lara.

"Because you're not there to see her, to spend time with her Lara. You're there to see Fiona and Shane, not her," said Vince. He understood exactly where Michelle was coming from.

"She feels like we don't care about her anymore, like we're trying to shut her out. We're supposed to be a team, and just because Michelle isn't around anymore doesn't mean she's not a part of our Rescue family. Michelle has always tried to be there for us, no matter what. She's been there when Heidi's been in trouble, saved mine and Chase's jobs so many times I've lost count, and helped you deliver Mikayla, and has tried to help you as much as possible Lara. We've not been around to support her, like we would as a team. Here we are stressing out about Chase, how he's going to cope, what he's going to do with his life, and Michelle's been sitting in front of us the whole entire time, struggling with what's happening to her, and we haven't taken notice. What does that make us?" Asked Dean.

"Ignorant, I think," said Vince, chuckling a little.

"Fiona and Dad are struggling a little as well. They said they'd always be there to help Michelle, but I think they're getting tired. Dad had enough of looking after the three of us when we were younger, and now he's got another invalid in the house. This is just as hard on them," added Dean. He logged off his computer, giving up all intentions of doing his reports. They could wait. He grabbed his jacket off the chair, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Vince, getting to his feet.

"I've got to go talk to Lachie, see if I can talk him around, get him to apologise to you. Why?" Dean asked him, heading downstairs to his car.

"You do that. I've got an idea. Lara, pick up Jamie and Mikayla and head over to Shane and Fiona's. Dean, you talk Lachie and Kate around, get them to come over, and ring Chase. Tell them to meet at your Dad's place in an hour or so, and to bring the snags. I'll get onto Heidi, Jordan and Andy, get the message to them. We're going to fix this Dean. We'll make this right."

* * *

Fiona dashed down the stairs.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," said Fiona, bustling around. Michelle looked confused, but followed Fiona to the bathroom. Fiona had run her a bath and left Michelle there whilst she cleaned the house. Michelle could hear Shane vacuuming the downstairs lounge, curtains being ripped open, dishes being dumped on the sink. Michelle soaped herself up, enjoying the feeling of being clean and fresh-smelling. After ten minutes, Fiona knocked on the door.

"I've got some clean clothes for you." Michelle carefully hoisted herself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door to a fresh-faced Fiona, and took the clothing off her. She pulled them on and left the bathroom.

"Come downstairs," said Fiona, taking her arm. Michelle heard the murmur of voices.

"Fiona, what's going on?" She asked, wondering.

"Just dinner. Don't worry," said Fiona, trying to hide a smile. She led Michelle out onto the back porch, and Vince's booming voice greeted her.

"Michelle!" Michelle glanced around at everyone. Dean was standing near the barbecue with Shane and Vince, holding a beer; Lara and Heidi were sitting with Jess, and between the three of them were playing with Mikayla, Elijah and Riley; Chase, with his arm strapped in a sling, Jordan and Lachie were playing poker, and Andy and Kate chatting with each other. James came flying around the corner, and ran straight to Michelle.

"Mummy!" Everyone laughed as he hugged her legs. She crouched down, tears glistening in her eyes as she embraced him tightly. After a few seconds, she let him go, and ran straight over to Lachie, demanding to sit on his lap to watch them play. Lachie lifted him up, and James watched in delight as they played cards, Jordan showing him a few simple tricks. Michelle stood up on shaky legs.

"Why are you all here?" She asked, her voice quavering. Lara got up and passed Mikky to Fiona. She wrapped an arm around Michelle, leading her towards an empty chair at the table.

"We're here Michelle, because we realised what we've been doing wrong. We're here to… change our ways. We want to spend more time with you, and allow James to have more time with his real mum. I can help him Michelle, but he really needs you to be there. So, you'll still be staying here, but James will be coming here after pre-school and on weekends, and we're coming over each Sunday for dinner, to catch up." Michelle smiled at her team, her friends, and took her seat. Dean brought over the barbecued meat, and Shane and Fiona dashed inside to bring out salads and drinks, and for the first time, all of the Special Ops team sat down to a meal together. Michelle looked around at them, watching as Dean and Lara laughed with each other; as Chase and Jess juggled the twins and eating; Lachie and Kate feeding each other, Andy sitting by awkwardly; Jordan and Heidi laughing at James's antics at the table; Vince and Shane comparing some new equipment, and Fiona sitting with her. These were the things she had to live for, had to remember. She couldn't leave these people; she loved each and every one of them. No, dying was not the way to go…

* * *

After several hours, Michelle felt her energy begin to wane, and her eyes started to droop. Lara noticed, and caught Fiona's eye, nodding to her. Lara stood up and passed Mikayla to Dean, and came around to Fiona.

"Come on Michelle, let's get you inside," said Fiona softly. Michelle nodded, her body feeling heavy and lead-like. Lara got on the other side of her and helped Fiona up, and got her inside into the guest room where she was now staying. She collapsed on the bed, barely awake.

"Lara, take her pants off. Leave the shirt on, I picked it because it's comfortable." Fiona pulled back the covers, Lara stripped down Michelle's pants, and Fiona tucked Michelle in. They tip-toed out, and closed the door quietly.

"Thanks Lara," said Fiona, embracing her daughter-in-law.

"That's okay. Listen, we might head home, and it's Friday night. Do you want us to leave James here? We brought over his bag, changes of clothes, everything for him. We can pick him up Sunday." Fiona nodded.

"That might be a good idea. Michelle changes when James is around; brightens up a little, seems to have a little more energy. You saw how she was tonight – Michelle hasn't been like that for weeks. You need to do this more often." Lara nodded, and the others on the back veranda started to disperse. They were tired, and most of them had work the next day. That, and the mosquitoes were starting to eat them alive. Dean brought Mikayla inside.

"Maybe we should leave her here. She'll end up here in the morning anyway before we head to work." Fiona appeared near Lara.

"We've got the crib set up still anyway, if you want to, go home and have an adult's night," suggested Fiona, smiling. Dean couldn't have handed Mikky over any quicker. Lara laughed, and everyone trickled out of the house, each heading home. Kate was staying the night with Lachie, and Andy was meeting up with some friends at a bar. Chase and Jess were staying the night at Shane and Fiona's with Eli and Riley. Heidi and Jordan left the house slightly inebriated, Jordan whispering in Heidi's ear. Dean and Lara followed them out and down the driveway, Dean's arm wrapped around Lara's shoulders.

"You did the right thing tonight," said Lara, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Doing what?" He asked, buckling himself in and switching on the engine. He reversed out of the driveway, waving to Jordan and Heidi.

"Coming over, wanting to help Michelle, everything you've done today for her. Even letting James stay the weekend. He's your son too, but you recognize the fact that Michelle is missing out as well. You've done a lot of good things today Dean," she said as they stopped in the drive. He leant over and kissed her.

"Enough 'good things' for you to come to bed now?" He asked. Lara smiled cheekily, opening the front door.

"Maybe…"


	12. 5-13: The Winds Of Change

**_Episode 5.13 – The Winds of Change..._**

It was a week later, and Kate was back at Lachie's house. She'd been spending increasingly more time with him, getting to know him better than she already did. She was lying next to him in his bed, her head resting on his chest. He was playing with her blonde hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"We should head to work," said Kate softly. Lachie lifted up her chin, and kissed her.

"Really?" He asked coyly. Kate got up, and headed straight to Lachie's bathroom, clothes in hand.

"I don't want Dad to have another reason to get upset with you. I'll finish showering and I'll make you breakfast," she said, disappearing into the bathroom. Lachie smiled to himself. She was trying to make this relationship work, to make it easier on her father. He wasn't so accepting of their relationship, and Kate was trying to smooth the way for him. She wasn't planning on leaving Lachie anytime soon. The shower turned off, and Kate returned, hair damper, looking fresher and more awake. She kissed Lachie.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Jordan kissed Heidi's fiery red head. She rolled over, snuggling into the warmth of his chest, feeling safe and secure with him there. Jordan embraced her, holding her closer. He didn't want to let her go, but she pushed him away suddenly, throwing back the covers. She closed her eyes tightly, and then made a dash for the bathroom, covering her mouth as she ran. Jordan got up, following her into the ensuite bathroom. He held back her tresses of hair as she threw up. After a few minutes, it eased, and she leant back. Jordan passed her a washcloth and a dry towel, and she cleaned herself up. He crouched down in front of her.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Heidi nodded to him, a shy smile breaking out on her face.

"What?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"I had to be sure, and I went to the doctors yesterday, and he confirmed it," Heidi said quickly, trying to keep herself contained.

"Confirmed what?" He asked, feeling a little behind on the times. Heidi took his hands in hers.

"Jordan, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Chase had been awake for hours, lying in the dark, Jess sleeping soundly next to him. Today was the day he started his new job at the ambulance dispatch centre. He was in two minds about the new job; part of him was excited, starting something new, without Dean peering over his shoulder all the time. The other side of him was devastated that he wouldn't be working with Dean and Lachie anymore, or Jordan, Heidi, or Lara. They were like siblings to him, and now he felt a little exiled from the family. He heard Elijah and Riley crying in the other room, and Jess started to stir. Chase kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll check on them," he whispered. Jess nodded, and Chase pulled the covers back over her. He went into the nursery to check on the twins. Usually Izzy would beat him here, but she'd gone out for a week or so, and would be back sometime today. Chase checked Elijah first. It was nothing more than him wanting a little attention, and Chase rubbed his little man's chest as he dozed off again, then covered him with his blanket. Riley had started to quieten now, but was not going to be as easy as Eli. Chase picked him up, and crossed over to the rocker in the room. He sat down carefully, trying to use the motion to soothe Riley. When that didn't work, Chase cradled him in his arms.

"Hey little buddy, what's going on?" Asked Chase softly, looking down at Riley. Riley blinked at him, seemingly tracking his movements with his eyes. Chase noticed it, and put a finger in front of Riley, moving it back and forth. Riley's eyes followed it with ease, and Chase felt his heart skip a beat.

"No," he breathed. It couldn't be.

Riley could see…

* * *

The team trickled in slowly the next morning, each of them dealing with their own issues. Dean and Lara had been up most of the night with Mikayla, trying to calm her down. She had an ear infection that was obviously painful, and other than giving her antibiotics and being there for her, there wasn't a lot they could do. Jordan and Heidi arrived a little late, Heidi still looking green around the edges. Vince and Cam had been there all morning, going through team applications. They needed another team member to work with Andy, and the submissions they'd had were extensive.

"We've had a callout," said Vince, coming out of Cam's office. Dean waved his team to stand up, and Vince started to follow them down the stairs. He felt his foot catch, and started to fall. Kate shouted, and the team split to the sides of the staircase. Vince toppled the last few stairs, and lay at the bottom. Lachie held onto Kate, not wanting her to stress out her father. Dean and Lara were there, checking him over. His breathing was laboured, and as he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness washed over him. Jordan and Dean helped him sit up.

"Vince, what's going on?" Asked Dean briskly. Lara put a hand on Dean's arm.

"F.A.S.T. Look at his face Dean," she said urgently. One side of Vince's face had dropped alarmingly. Dean changed his tack.

"Vince, lift your arms," said Dean. Vince tried, but his left arm wouldn't raise properly. Vince tried to speak, and his speech was slurred and halting. Dean looked up at Lachie and Kate.

"Lach, dial triple-0 now, and get us an ambulance. Tell Cam to divert the callout to RES," said Dean, trying to keep Vince calm.

"Dean, what is it?" Asked Kate, fear evident in both her voice and eyes. Dean glanced at Lara, and she nodded.

"It's a stroke." The ambulance arrived quickly for Vince. Kate came down to go with him, so she could deal with the paperwork. As the ambo's were setting up to leave, Lachie came running down the stairs.

"Let me go with him," he said breathlessly to Dean. Dean did a double-take.

"What? Why?" He asked. Lachie had never shown any inclination towards caring for Vince before, and it was a little disconcerting for Dean.

"I'm Kate's boyfriend, and if she's going to go, I need to go with her. Vanessa will make her life hell otherwise." Dean weighed up the pros and cons, but eventually acquiesced.

"Go. Keep us posted," said Dean as Lachie ran out the garage door. He jumped in the back of the ambulance, joining the paramedic there. Kate was up the front in the passenger seat, massaging her temples. Her head was pounding, and Lachie wondered if she'd remembered to grab her kit. Vince grabbed Lachie's hand. He was frightened more than anything, and wanted someone to reassure him. He probably would have picked Kate to be the one with him, but you didn't get to pick.

"Vince, you'll be alright. We think you're having a stroke, and we're on the way to the hospital." Vince nodded, trying to swallow, to form words. He tapped his chest, and the paramedic, Ben, glanced at Lachie.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Lachie shook his head, and then the lights came on.

"Vince, are you saying your chest hurt before this happened?" Asked Lachie. Vince nodded.

"Is it hurting now?" Vince nodded again.

"Ben, we need to get to the hospital now. I think he had a heart attack before this stroke, and his heart is winding up to do the same again." Ben tapped the driver's seat three times, and he hit the lights and the accelerator almost simultaneously. They dodged through traffic, arriving at the hospital almost instantly. Nurses and doctors came running out to meet the ambulance, and pulled Vince's gurney out. He was pale and white, and didn't look well at all. Kate got out of the front seat, tears streaming down her face. Lachie wrapped an arm around her, feeling her shaking against him.

"He'll be okay Kate. They'll fix him up, and he'll be alright." She nodded, and he led her inside to sit in the waiting room, hoping that there would only be positive news.

* * *

"And here is your desk," said the bored woman showing Chase around the office. He looked at his tiny office. Office wasn't really the word for it; it was more like a shoe-box, destined for only the smallest of people. Sandra, his supervisor, left him with his desk, and he sat down awkwardly. This wasn't the type of job he had wanted, but Jordan had helped him out, and he wasn't about to let him down. His phone rang, and he started his day.

"Triple-0, how may I help you?"

* * *

Shane dropped Fiona and Michelle outside the doctors clinic. She was due for a check-up, and Fiona and Shane were concerned that she was more tired than usual. Michelle sat in the waiting room, nervous energy tensioning her body.

"Relax Michelle, it'll be fine," said Fiona, flipping through a magazine. Michelle nodded. Her doctor came out and motioned for her to come inside.

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Fiona, glancing up.

"No. If I need you, I'll come and get you," said Michelle. Fiona nodded, and returned to her magazine. Michelle followed her doctor inside.

"Ms Letourneau. How are you coping at the moment?" He asked, flipping through her file.

"I'm still tired all the time, and I ache at night," she said quietly. The doctor grabbed a thermometer out, and checked her temperature. After a few moments, it beeped, and he checked it.

"You're running a moderate temperature. You need to go to hospital, be put on antibiotics, and have constant monitoring." Michelle nodded, her shoulders sagging. Another hospital visit was not what she wanted, but if it meant she could get closer to getting better, then she would do it. After a few more routine check-ups, her doctor released her with a referral to the hospital. Fiona watched her come out, and noticed her changed demeanour.

"Everything okay?" She asked. Michelle shook her head.

"I've got to go back to hospital; I've got an infection."

* * *

After an hour or so of waiting, a doctor came out to see Lachie and Kate. Kate was dozing on Lachie's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you the family of Vincent Marchello?" Lachie nodded, shaking Kate gently to wake her up.

"Mm? What's going on?" She asked groggily. The doctor crouched down in front of her.

"Ms Marchello, your father has had a serious stroke accompanied by multiple heart attacks. He's in a coma at the moment, and we're not sure of the damage done by the stroke. The fact you got him here so quickly is a good thing; you may have just saved his life. We've got him in the intensive care unit at the moment, with constant monitoring. We can call you when we get an update on his situation." Kate nodded.

"Can I see him?" She asked. The doctor looked hesitant, and then saw Lachie's face.

"I'll take you up. I can only allow five minutes," he said. Lachie helped Kate to her feet, and they followed the doctor down the corridor to the ICU. He stopped Lachie at the door of Vince's room.

"Family member's only I'm afraid." Lachie nodded, and Kate stopped.

"I can't do this without you," she said, fear in her voice.

"You can. Go in there, tell your Dad you love him, and you'll be back tomorrow. I'll call Dean and let him know what's going on." Kate nodded, and headed inside. Lachie sat in the hall on a cold, hard plastic chair, and pulled out his mobile.

"Dean, I've got some serious news."

* * *

"How's Kate doing?" Asked Dean. Lara heard some mumbling on the phone, but nothing else.

"Okay, keep me posted." Dean ended the call, and Lara turned to him. Heidi and Jordan stopped messing with each other and faced Dean. Andy returned from the kitchen, steaming mug in hand, and leant against Lara's desk.

"We were right. Vince had a stroke, but they also found evidence that he's been having heart attacks for most of today. He's in an induced coma at the moment, and they can't tell us anything else that's going on, or when he's going to wake up." Cam rolled out of his office.

"Jess is coming in shortly. We've got to look at what we're going to do about Vince's position," he said.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?" asked Andy, sipping her tea. Cam shook his head.

"Even if Vince comes out of this tonight, it's going to take him some time to get back on his feet, to come back to what he was. We're going to need someone to do his job for a while." Dean nodded.

"That's forward thinking," said Dean. The elevator bell chimed, and Jess rolled out.

"Good, you're here. Do we want to talk privately, or do you want to involve the team?" Asked Cam.

"I think it might be better if we involve these guys; after all, they need to be able to work with whoever we choose." Cam nodded.

"What if we talk to the Elite Squad? Maybe Mark could help us out?" Asked Heidi. She swatted away Jordan's hand.

"No, it's hardly fair to do that to him. He has his own team to manage. Can't Head Office arrange this?" Asked Lara. Cam shook his head.

"We tried that, but Head Office are dealing with other issues. Budget cuts, new manager. They want us to deal with it." Jess nodded her head.

"We can do this. We have an entire set of resume's to go through; surely someone could be found in that stack," commented Jess.

"We could, but they wouldn't have the knowledge of us. It would be hard to get to know the new station co-ordinator as well as trying to fill them in on everything here," said Andy. She sat back on Lara's desk, crossing her legs.

"What about Dylan? He's got the knowledge, and he's about to be released from hospital," piped up Jordan.

"He's asked to just go home. His sister is flying down to help him pack up, and then he'll be heading home," said Dean, resting his head in his hands. Andy sat up straight.

"I've got it," she said excitedly.

"Got what?" Asked Jess.

"The answer! Who's the one person who knows each and every one of us like family, who understands the station and everything in it? The one person who is _perfect_ for the job?" Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly, waiting for the answer. She spoke triumphantly.

"Chase Gallagher."

* * *

Dean leant back on his chair, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"What do you think Jess? Do you think he'd do it?" Asked Lara.

"Of course he would. None of you saw him after that callout to the nursing home. After he dislocated his shoulder and we reset it. I took him home, and he was devastated. Rescue has always been his life, working with us. It shook him to the core, finally being faced with the reality of no longer being a part of Rescue. I think he'd jump at the chance to be back here with us, even if it is desk work," said Jordan. Jess nodded in agreement.

"He's been more depressed around home since everything happened. Ever since the bar explosion, he's been moody, dark. This could bring things around for him, make life a little easier for him. It'd be good to see him back again," said Jess.

"So who gets to break the news to him?" Asked Dean. Jess smiled at him.

"Do you want the honours Dean?" She asked. He got up, and walked downstairs, climbed into the patrol.

"Guess that means he does," said Lara, racing down the stairs to go with him. She jumped into the passenger seat, buckled herself in.

"Let's go give Chase the good news."

* * *

A nurse ushered Kate outside after her five minutes with Vince. Lachie was still waiting in the hall for her.

"How is he?" Lachie asked, holding out his arms. Kate fell against him, feeling safe and secure in his embrace.

"He's so pale. Hooked up to so many machines, keeping him alive. If he comes out of this okay, it's going to be a miracle."

"What's going on?" Came a demanding high-pitched voice. Lachie felt Kate tense up.

"Mum. What are you doing here? I thought you were banned from this hospital?" Asked Kate stiffly.

"I'm only banned from the unit where your brother is staying, Katherine. I'm here because your father missed the custody hearing." Kate looked at Vanessa, confused.

"Custody hearing?" She asked.

"Your father is fighting me over who gets sole custody of Emily and Rachel. Apparently he called the Department of Family and Community Services, told them I'm an unfit mother. Now I have to fight to keep my own daughters." Kate just stared at Vanessa.

"I'm surprised it took Dad this long before he called it in. You are an unfit mother," said Kate viciously.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even your mother anyway, so what would it matter?" Asked Vanessa. Kate took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate, feeling her legs turn to jelly.

"I'm your stepmother Kate. Your mother died when you were about three, just after Sam was born, and your Dad married me soon after. He never told you, did he?" Said Vanessa, noting the look on Kate's face. She shook her head slowly. Vanessa looked at the door, and then tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"If he's incapacitated, he can't fight for the girls anymore. What am I worried about?" Said Vanessa, smiling almost maniacally. She turned heel and left, leaving Lachie to stand with Kate, confused. She wanted to throw up, her emotions churning through her.

"Come on, we'll go sit in the park for a while, get some fresh air," Lachie whispered. Kate nodded, and Lachie led her outside, sitting her on a park bench.

"You've got two younger sisters?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"Emily is ten, and Rachel is seven. Dad spoke once about trying to at least get joint custody of them, but he didn't have anything against her, until she started coming in and abusing Sam about things. She stresses him out every time she shows up here, and Dad found out from Emily that Vanessa's been forgetting to pick them up from school, or feed them dinner. Last time I was over there, she'd forgotten to wash clothes for them, and they were both sick. I ended up chucking on some washing for them and looking after them for the night. Vanessa didn't come back until four in the morning, and was drunk as a skunk." Lachie was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell your Dad?" He asked.

"Because I never really found the time, the same way he never found the time to tell me who my mother _really_ is." Kate felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

"Hello?" Lachie glanced around, watching the park as it bustled with life. Kate was quiet for a few minutes, then sat up straight.

"She did what?" Lachie was distracted by her.

"What?" He asked. Kate silenced him with a finger, and kept listening.

"We'll be there shortly." Kate hung up.

"Well?" He asked.

"That was the worker that's staying with Em and Rach. Vanessa just showed up there, raving maniacally, threatening to kill the girls if she doesn't get them. The police are coming to pick her up, but they want a family member to take the girls. I'm the only one left," sighed Kate. Lachie pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, I'll take you over."

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of the dispatch centre, and killed the engine. He walked inside, asked for Chase Gallagher, and was lead up to Chase's desk. He waited patiently while Chase finished a phone call, documenting each move. When he finished, he leant back in his chair, his hands scraping the walls of his cubicle.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Asked Chase. Sandra, Chase's supervisor, brought over a chair for Dean, and he sat just outside Chase's shoebox office.

"Well, we've had an odd turn of events today at Rescue," said Dean.

"Oh? Another interesting rescue? Something fun?" Dean shook his head.

"Vince had a serious stroke, and is currently in RPA hospital, in an induced coma." Chase ran his hands through his hair.

"Geez, poor Kate. So, that doesn't explain why you're here," commented Chase, leaning forward to write up some notes on his computer.

"Well Chase, we have the problem that we're without a station co-ordinator at the moment, and Vince seems pretty irreplaceable. We thought about asking Mark Ramirez if he could do it for a while, but Elite are pretty busy at the moment," said Dean casually.

"Oh? What about Dylan? He's just about due out of hospital," answered Chase distractedly.

"Dylan's sister is flying down to pick him up this week, get him packed up and back to Brisbane. Chase, look at me," said Dean. Chase stopped typing, and turned to face his eldest brother.

"What?" He asked.

"Chase, we think you'd be the best one for the job. Come back and join Rescue again, become station co-ordinator," said Dean. He waited for Chase's reaction.

"Are… are you serious?" Chase packed up his desk in record time. Jordan had already rung ahead, spoke to his supervisor, and he was off the roster. Dean followed him outside, getting into the patrol together.

"No rescues, I'm afraid Chasie, but you do get to come to work with us every day," said Dean, smiling. Chase couldn't contain his happiness.

"Wait til I tell Jess," he said excitedly.

"Jess already knows. She was at the meeting this morning when we discussed this, along with Heidi, Jordan, Lara, Andy, Cam and myself," commented Dean, turning the corner.

"What about Lachie and Kate?" Asked Chase.

"They were still at the hospital with Vince. Actually, they haven't checked in for a while," said Dean, thinking out loud. Chase pulled out his phone and dialled Lachie.

"No answer," said Chase. He tried Kate next, but got the same response.

"She's not answering either. Dean, I think something's wrong," Chase said quietly, concern growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, we'll find out where they are. Don't worry about it Chase." Dean pulled up into the driveway, and Heidi came flying out the door.

"Chase!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Chase returned her embrace.

"Heidi-ho. It's only been a week, but I've missed you guys," said Chase, voice thick with emotion.

"We've missed you too Chase," said Heidi, a tear falling down her cheek. She was overjoyed to have Chase back, it felt like everything was right again. Jordan met them upstairs.

"Cam's gone home, something about a physio appointment. Jess is still here, and we've had an odd phone call from social services." Dean looked at Jordan strangely.

"Social services? Who were they looking for?" He asked.

"They were after Vince, and if we had any details for next of kin. We just told them about Kate, and they said something about two girls. Then they hung up. We have no idea what happened." Dean felt uneasy.

"Kate and Lachie aren't answering their phones either," he said quietly.

"They came in ten minutes ago, took a patrol," piped up Andy. Dean glared at her.

"You didn't think to tell us this sooner?" Andy recoiled under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I only just remembered," Andy shot back. She got up from the desk and walked away.

"Chase, your first big job. Find out where Lachie and Kate are, and get onto social services. Find out what the hell is going on."

* * *

Kate and Lachie pulled up at Vanessa's house.

"Geez, this place looks a mess. Were you seriously living here?" Asked Lachie, shock evident in his voice. Kate nodded.

"Come on, we need to find Emily and Rachel," said Kate, dragging Lachie inside. The interior of the house didn't look any better. Shards of glass covered the floor, broken chairs and furniture littered the loungeroom, and there was an almost unbearable stench coming from the kitchen. Lachie felt himself gag a little.

"How do you stand this?" Asked Lachie weakly.

"It wasn't always this bad. I was doing some housekeeping before I left to stay with Dad permanently." Kate picked her way around the glass on the floor, and headed to one of the back rooms. The social worker lay slumped against the wall.

"Lachie? I need you to grab a medi-kit, call an ambulance as well," said Kate. Lachie dashed outside, pulled out the medi-pack, and then pulled out his mobile. There was no service in that area.

"There's no service here," he said, dumping the kit next to her.

"Try the landline," she said, focussing on the worker. Her name was Nina, and she was the social worker that they had met with frequently. Kate deduced that she probably had a concussion, and was busy patching her up when she heard her moan.

"Nina? Nina, talk to me," said Kate. Nina's eyes fluttered as Kate came into focus.

"Pool…" she whispered. Lachie burst into the room, flinging the door open.

"The ambulance is on its way, they'll be here in five minutes," said Lachie breathlessly.

"Thanks babe. Nina, what do you mean 'pool'?" Asked Kate urgently.

"Vanessa… said something about a pool," said Nina blearily. Lachie stepped aside, the ambulance attendants coming in to deal with Nina. Kate looked at Lachie.

"Neither of them knows how to swim, Lachie. She could have pushed them in, easily covered her tracks and said they fell in." Lachie held the tops of her shoulders.

"There's a pool in the backyard, not fenced off." Kate pushed Lachie aside. Last time she'd stayed, there had been no pool. Then again, it'd been a year since Kate stayed with her mother. Step-mother. She pushed open the sliding door with such force, it came off the tracks, hanging haphazardly. Kate ran down the steps into the fenced pool area, and saw Rachel's body lying face down in the water.

"Rachel!" She screamed. Lachie pulled open the gate, dropped his phone on the deck, and dived straight into the frigid water. She was ghostly white, her blonde hair fanned out in the water. He dragged her back to the edge, standing easily in the water. Kate lifted her up onto the deck, and just stared at her. Lachie recognised the first signs of shock in her, and knew he needed some help.

"Kate, grab my phone and ring Dean. Tell him where we are, and we need him here." Kate nodded blankly, picking up the phone. Lachie started CPR on Rachel, desperate to get her breathing. Kate held the phone to her ear, and Dean answered on the first ring.

"Lachie? Where the hell are you?" Demanded Dean.

"It's Kate. We're at Vanessa's house, and we need you here," said Kate, slurring a little. Dean waved down Lara, and covered the receiver.

"We've got to head to Vanessa's house, something's going on. Can you make sure you've got your blood glucose monitor there, and some extra insulin?" Lara nodded, grabbing her gear.

"Kate, we're on our way, just stay calm, keep talking. I'm going to put Lara on," said Dean. He handed the phone over to Lara, and they both disappeared down the stairs.

"Chase? Stay on the radio!" Yelled Dean as he and Lara climbed into the patrol, speeding out the drive. Dean flicked on sirens and lights. He had no idea what he was going to find, but he knew he had to be serious. Lara pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Kate's gone silent. Speed it up," said Lara urgently. He skidded to a halt outside of Vanessa's house, and noticed the neighbours swarming.

"What's going on in there?" Asked one. Dean pulled out his gear and disappeared inside.

"Just let us deal with this sir," said Lara, grabbing her own gear. She pushed him aside just as the police showed up. They kept the crowd back and contained.

"Lachie!" Yelled Dean, running through the house.

"Out here!" He called back. He'd watch Kate slump over, but he couldn't get to her. He was still trying to get Rachel to breathe again. Dean and Lara practically flew down the stairs. Dean pointed Lara over to Kate, and she split away from him. Dean dropped down next to Lachie, pulling out oxygen and the defibrillator.

"Who's this?" Asked Dean, unwrapping the pads to go on the girls chest.

"Rachel Marchello. Found her in the pool, face-down. I think she's taken in water, Kate says she doesn't know how to swim." Dean glanced at Lachie.

"Marchello? Is she…?" Lachie nodded, continuing the compressions.

"Yes. She's Vince's youngest daughter. We don't know where the eldest is yet, we haven't seen her at all." Dean nodded, professionalism kicking back in.

"Charging," he called. Lachie moved his hands away, and Rachel's tiny body jumped. Her blue-grey eyes opened wide, and she started coughing, water flowing freely out of her mouth. Lachie rolled her straight into the recovery position as she started crying.

"You're okay Rachel. You'll be fine," Dean said, trying to comfort her. She nodded her head, and tried to look around.

"Where's Emily?" She rasped.

"We don't know Rachel, we haven't seen her. Do you know where she is? Did your mum take her?" Asked Lachie. She shook her head.

"She was going to hide. I don't know where she went," said Rachel, the tears falling faster. Lara brought Kate over, and Lachie looked up at her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"She just fainted Lachie, she'll be fine," said Lara firmly, in a voice that brooked no argument. Kate crouched down in front of Rachel, wiping away some of her tears.

"Rach, where's Em?" She asked.

"She went to hid from Mum. I couldn't get away, and she threw me into the pool," said Rachel. She pulled herself up, and Kate wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't leave me Katie," said Rachel, leaning on Kate's shoulder.

"I'll do my best Rach. Can you stay with my friend Lara here, and we'll go find Emily, okay?" Rachel nodded, and Kate gently undid Rachel's grip around her, passing her onto Lara. Lara just held her as the seven-year-old cried, the stress of the day catching up with her. Lachie helped Kate to her feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Lachie. Kate nodded.

"I'm fine. Please, we need to find Emily. There's only a few wardrobes in this place, and then we have to start searching outside." Dean motioned for Kate to lead the way, and they followed her inside the house.

"There's a wardrobe in Vanessa's room, my old room, and one in each of the girl's rooms," said Kate. She directed each of the boys to a room, and she took Emily's room first. She opened the wardrobe carefully, finding only tattered dresses and worn shoes. She slammed the door in a fit of frustration, and moved into Rachel's room. The wardrobe was barely big enough to fit a seven-year-old inside, as Rachel had found out one day, but Emily may have tried anyway. Kate opened it to find it empty, bare. Lachie and Dean met her in the hallway.

"She's not there. Where else has she hidden before?" asked Dean.

"She doesn't usually hide, she usually fights Vanessa. The only other place that she could hide would be…" Kate stopped, deep in thought.

"Where Kate?" Asked Dean, pressing her.

"The pool shed is the only place she'd think of. She doesn't hide in the pantry anymore after she had a spider fall on her." Dean and Lachie trampled their way down the stairs. Lara was still holding Rachel, who'd fallen asleep in her arms.

"What's going on?" She asked as they ran past. Dean didn't answer her, pulling open the shed door.

"Lachie, help me get her out," he said briskly. Lachie lifted her out of the pool shed, and Dean checked her over. She was breathing, but had a catch in her breathing, almost like she was wheezing.

"Kate, is Emily asthmatic?" Asked Dean. Kate nodded.

"Put oxygen on her now!" Kate watched as they worked on Emily, giving her the medication and the oxygen her body needed. She'd probably run like mad when she'd see how angry Vanessa was, and that's what would have set off her asthma.

"Kate, have you seen these bruises?" Asked Lara, interrupting Kate's inner contemplations. Rachel's shirt had lifted up, revealing deep bruising along her ribs, similar in shape to a rod or rolling pin. Kate sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly.

"Vanessa's not my mother," Kate said quietly. She didn't know what else to say in this situation. Dean and Lachie were busy with Emily, and there wasn't a lot she could do.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara, confused.

"I mean, Dad never told me. Vanessa's my stepmother, my real mother died when I was three, after Sam was born. It explains so much, why Emily and Rachel look so different to Sam and I. It never made sense, until now. I've been living a lie for so long now, and he didn't even tell me," said Kate, feeling both angry and upset. Lara put a hand on Kate's back.

"There are some things you just don't know how to tell your children Kate. I still don't know how I'm going to break it to Mikayla that Dean isn't her father? She's going to notice one day, maybe when she's ten, maybe younger, and then she's going to ask questions. How am I going to explain that one to her?" Kate watched as Dean and Lachie sat Emily up. The colour had returned to her pale cheeks, and she was breathing a little easier. Lachie and Dean helped her up. Kate got to her feet, crossing over to Emily. Emily wrapped her arms around Kate, tears falling. Kate held her close, her own tears staining Emily's grotty clothing.

"I was so scared Kate. She was so angry, I don't know why. She said something about you and Dad, and threatened to kill me." Kate soothed her, Lachie and Dean watching.

"It's alright Emily. Things will be okay," said Kate, her voice almost breaking. Dean took Rachel off Lara, and Lachie helped her up.

"What's going to happen to them?" Asked Lara.

"They'll probably be put into foster care for the time being. Vanessa's going to be declared an unfit mother, and will have custody removed from her. Technically, they would both go to Vince, but he's not medically fit to take them. As far as I know, Vince hasn't got any family still around, and Vanessa's family disowned her and the kids. Kate's all they have left now, and if she doesn't take them, they'll probably get split up." Lara nodded. It was a big decision for a twenty-one year old to take on by herself. Kate stood up, and took Emily's hand.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked, her voice tiny. She was wheezing a little, but nowhere near as badly as before.

"I don't know Emily, but we'll work something out." Kate glanced up at Lachie.

"Can you drop us off at Dad's place?" She asked. Lachie nodded, and Dean passed the sleeping Rachel over to him.

"I'll see you back at base, Lach," said Dean softly. He and Lara grabbed their gear, and left quietly. Lachie walked out to their patrol, and slid Rachel into the back seat, buckling her in carefully. Kate helped Emily into the other side, and then got into the passenger side. Lachie got in, flipping on the engine, and pulled away from the desolate little house. They drove in silence to Vince's house, Kate lost in thought. When they pulled up, Lachie put an arm on Kate.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"I'll be fine. Dad had rooms set up for both of them if they ever came to stay, but Vanessa would never let them leave. I think we just need some time alone," said Kate, refusing to look at him. She glanced back at Emily and Rachel, and her shoulders sagged.

"What?" He asked.

"Emily's fallen asleep as well. How am I supposed to get her inside?" She asked. Lachie unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the patrol.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Go open the front door. I'll bring her inside for you; she weighs almost nothing anyway," commented Lachie, lifting Emily out of the patrol. Kate opened the front door, and showed Lachie upstairs.

"Put her on that bed," said Kate. Lachie laid her down gently, and Kate covered her with a light blanket. She slept on.

"I'll bring Rachel in. Thanks Lachie," said Kate. She picked up Rachel carefully, and waved goodbye to Lachie, then took Rachel inside, closing the door. She struggled with her up the stairs, and put her in the room next to Emily's. She was shivering, probably from being in the water. Kate covered her with a blanket, and heard a knock on the front door.

"What now?" She muttered to herself, coming down the stairs quietly. A police officer stood at the door, her partner at the squad car.

"Are you Katherine Marchello?" Kate nodded.

"We're sorry to inform you that Vanessa Dalton killed herself earlier today in a suicidal fall." Kate felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" The female officer nodded.

"Is there a Vincent Marchello here? He's being awarded custody of the two girls, and we need him to sign the paperwork." Kate shook her head.

"He's in hospital. He had a stroke yesterday, and he's still in a coma." Rachel appeared at the door, and clutched Kate's legs. Kate motioned for the officer to come inside, leading her to the loungeroom. Kate patted the lounge next to her, and Rachel climbed up, leaning against Kate.

"Miss, that leaves you. As the only capable relative available to take care of them, custody falls with you until other arrangements can be made." Kate cleared her throat.

"Other arrangements?" She asked.

"We can put them into emergency foster care, before finding temporary families for each of them." Kate shook her head. She couldn't do that to the two of them.

"No, I'll sign the paperwork, and I'll look after them. I'm legally old enough to be their guardian." The police officer nodded, and stayed long enough for Kate to sign the paperwork, and then left. Rachel looked up at Kate.

"Katie… I'm hungry."

* * *

"Vince has two kids we didn't know about?" Asked Chase incredulously. Lachie nodded.

"Emily and Rachel Marchello." Dean leant over and pulled a fax out of the machine as it arrived. His jaw almost dropped as he read the paper.

"You'll never believe this, but Vanessa Dalton committed suicide an hour ago. Jumped off a cliff according to the report. They've gone over to notify family members, and there's a question mark as to the current guardian for both girls." Lachie buried his head in his hands.

"I should have stayed with her, but she practically pushed me out the door. What's she going to tell them?" He asked, despair in his voice.

"She won't tell them anything. Not yet, anyway," said Lara, confident.

"Do you think she'll put them into foster care?" Asked Andy, taking a seat at her desk. She knew her own experiences in the foster care system, and it was not the most pleasant memory she kept.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think she would, but who knows what's going through her head at the moment," said Lachie quietly. Andy slapped her hand down on the desk, and stood up.

"Come on, we're going over there now," said Andy firmly.

"Why are you coming?" Asked Lachie.

"You'll need time to talk to Kate, and I can keep the girls occupied. Besides, I've been trapped here all day, and I'm not about to pass up an opportunity to get out of here." Lachie nodded.

"That's reason enough. I'll drop you home afterwards as well," said Lachie. Andy grabbed her bag out of her desk drawer, and followed Lachie downstairs to his car. They drove over to the Marchello household, Lachie distracted the entire journey. He ran two red lights while driving, and by the time they pulled up out the front of Vince's house, Andy had to prise her fingers off the sides of the car. Lachie almost bolted out of the car, but restrained himself a little, walking slowly up the walk. Andy pulled her jacket closer, feeling a little chilled by the air. Lachie knocked, and Kate answered the door.

"Oh. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, and Andy offered to come with. She was bored at her desk," said Lachie, shrugging her shoulders. Kate opened the door reluctantly, and Andy sauntered through to the kitchen. Kate sat on the couch, feeling awkward.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to know that you were okay. We know about Vanessa, it's alright…" Kate cut him off angrily.

"How is it okay? I've just become the legal guardian to two girls I barely know, my father's in hospital in a coma, my stepmother just gave up on her life, and I don't even know who my real mother is! How can it be okay?" She asked, practically sobbing. Lachie heard the kitchen door close, and nodded to Andy.

"I'll still be here with you, we can do this…" Kate shook her head.

"I need time to think, to get my head on straight. I've got to organise a funeral, talk to the school Emily and Rachel used to attend, see what I can do about transferring them to one closer to here or base, and somehow in all of that, explain to two little girls that even though Mum was a bad person and she's now dead, that deep down inside, she was a nice person." Kate's face had turned red and blotchy.

"If you have anything to say that you think might help, go ahead," she said viciously. Lachie didn't say a word. Kate wasn't normally like this, and he knew she had to get this off her chest before she could think clearly. He opened his arms and embraced her, pulling her close to his chest. He sat her down on the couch, and let her cry. Even if Vanessa had just been her stepmother, for all these years she'd been unsuccessfully filling the role of mother to Kate. In one day, Kate had been face with the mortality of her own father, found out her parents were having a custody battle over her younger sisters, that Vanessa wasn't her real mother, and then faced with funeral arrangements and a new guardianship for her two half-sisters she hadn't seen in years. Lachie's head spun at everything that had happened in one day, and was surprised Kate was still standing…

* * *

Chase drove himself and Jess home, exhilarated to be back in his favourite workplace. Jess smiled the whole trip home.

"I've missed you being like this," she said.

"Like what?" Asked Chase, pulling into their driveway.

"Happy. Exuberant. Look at you, you're practically jumping for joy." Chase couldn't hide his grin, though he tried. He ran his hand through the back of his hair.

"Yeah, I might be just a little excited. I'm not happy that it had to come about this way, with Vince having a stroke and all, but I'm happy to be back. Working somewhere else without Lachie and Dean by my side is just weird," Chase said, pushing Jess up the walkway. Isabelle met them at the door.

"I took Riley to the doctor like you said Chase, and he confirmed it." Jess looked from Chase to Isabelle, and back again.

"Confirmed what?" She asked suspiciously. Chase crouched down in front of her.

"Jess, Riley can see."

* * *

A week later, Kate woke up with a headache. She was tired, having been up most of the night with Rachel and her screaming nightmares. Kate was positive it had something to do with the fact she technically drowned a week ago, but it was still harrowing. Kate wondered how Dean and Lara dealt with Mikayla and James, or at least when they had James. Chase and Jess had Izzy to help out, and while Emily and Rachel were older, they still were quite dependant on Kate. She packed their lunch for them, setting breakfast on the table. The two of them came thundering down the stairs, Rachel with evident bags under her eyes. Kate made sure the two of them ate before she ushered them out to the car.

"Emily, did you pack your homework?" Asked Kate tiredly. Emily ran back upstairs, and returned with the said homework, and stuffed it in her new backpack. Kate had to buy them all new clothes, shoes, bags, everything. Vanessa hadn't provided anything sufficient for them in her living years, but in her death had provided a large sum of money that went to both Emily and Rachel. That paid for all of the things that each of the girls had needed.

"Come on Rach, I've got to get to work at some point today," said Kate wearily. They were coming into Rescue for the day, as it was a Sunday. Rachel climbed into the back, and Kate slid into the driver's seat. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up at headquarters, and Rachel and Emily toppled out of the car excitedly. Kate noted the cars in the carpark; Lachie's, Dean and Lara's, Chase and Jess's, Jordan and Heidi's, and then on the end, Andy's little blue car. Emily and Rachel dashed upstairs before Kate could say anything, Rachel chatting excitedly to everyone in the stationhouse. Kate wearily made her way up the stairs, and sat at her desk. She had reports to finish, or Chase would be on her back about it.

"Look at my bag Uncle Chase!" Exclaimed Rachel loudly. He looked over it, pronouncing it the cutest little bag he'd ever seen. Both of the girls had been instructed to call everyone either aunty or uncle, to make life a little easier. Emily sat at a desk in the corner, pulling out her homework. Andy came over, and took a seat next to Kate.

"She still not speaking?" Kate shook her head.

"I've had phone calls from her teacher all week, expressing her concern over her. I hate to think what else Vanessa did to them while she had them, and why Dad didn't try and get them out sooner. Although, I do admit, I have a lot of questions for Dad at the moment." Andy nodded, and took her tea over to sit with Emily. She was pretty sure she could get her talking. Lara slid her chair over to Kate.

"You guys coming over for the barbecue tonight? Michelle came home two days ago, and Fiona and Shane are still firing up the barbie for tonight." Kate shook her head.

"I completely forgot that was tonight. I've got the girls, and…" Lara cut her off.

"Bring Em and Rach with you. Rachel will keep Jamie company, or drive each other nuts, and maybe we can get Emily talking again. You need to be able to spend some time with us as well, Kate." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring them over," said Kate, returning to her work.

"Aunt Lara, look at what I drew!"

* * *

"Cheers!" Dean toasted the table, and everybody at the table raised their drinks to him, to each other. They were gathered again for a barbecue, enjoying each other's company for a change. Michelle was back amongst them. Dean and Shane were manning the barbecue, Chase and Jordan nearby, Jordan holding Eli. Lachie and Kate were sitting with Andy and Emily, with James and Rachel sitting at the table, colouring. Heidi and Lara were each holding Riley and Mikayla, talking over a glass of wine, and in Heidi's case, a soda. Fiona and Michelle sat with each other, enjoying the atmosphere.

"It's been a big year, hasn't it," commented Lara, sipping her drink.

"It has," answered Heidi, carefully shifting Riley to her other arm. He'd fallen asleep, and was quite heavy.

"I've become a mum and been diagnosed with diabetes, all while still working with Rescue, and that's where I'll always stay," said Lara, raising her drink.

"I got married to the girl of my dreams, and found out I had a son," said Dean. Michelle glanced over at him and smiled.

"Jordan and I finally got married. Oh! We've got big news; we're going to have a baby," said Heidi excitedly. Everyone raised their drinks to that.

"I found out my girlfriend was pregnant, expecting twins, and became a father all in the same day. I lost my job after I was in a bar accident, but I'm now back and working there in my best capacity. I won't ever go back to working the way I did before, as part of the physical team, but I think paperwork is physical enough," said Chase drily. Everyone laughed at that, and Jess leant her head on Chase's shoulder. Heidi was still holding Riley, and Jordan was holding Elijah, revelling in the boy's weight in his arms.

"We've got good news too," said Jess. Everyone looked at her and Chase.

"What? What is it?" Asked Andy impatiently.

"We found out today that the swelling in Riley's brain has subsided, and the damage is not permanent. He can see!" Heidi lifted Riley up, looking at him, and he watched her back, his clear eyes observant. He had much to catch up on.

"I started dating the girl of my dreams, and managed to get shot," said Lachie, smiling.

"I found out I was pregnant and lost the baby, then was diagnosed with cancer, and just this last week, was fighting an infection. But I'm still fighting!" Exclaimed Michelle, sipping her drink. The team cheered.

"I joined the team early this year, as part of a training program, and never thought I'd be here as a permanent member of the team. I was facing the point of having to return back to Melbourne, back to a foster family, back to a rescue job I didn't enjoy. I love working with you guys," said Andy, raising her glass.

"I joined the Rescue team last year, and became a permanent member this year. I've been through rescues, a severe hypoglycaemic episode, found myself an amazing boyfriend, watched my Dad have a stroke, and became the legal guardian to my two younger sisters. I wouldn't say it's been my best year, but it's been a year," said Kate quietly.

"Mum died," said Emily. Everyone at the table stopped, and glanced at Emily.

"What?"

"Mum died. Now we live with Kate, and Dad's in hospital, and Sam…" Emily stopped speaking again, returning to her food. Andy motioned for them to keep speaking.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast; thank goodness this year's over, and I hope next year's better," said Dean, raising his glass.

"Cheers!"


End file.
